Joy Ghost Virus
by LovelyTeng2002
Summary: Morty was sad for Steward's tasks was ruined by Morty while he turned joy host as Steward finding cure before too late.
1. Spread the Infection of Joy

(Start scene of 8F/Paranormal Productions, Wolfgeist Brothers and Magician Sisters are holding the hands as floating together; Clem and Nikki, Amadeus and Lindsey, and Kruller and Ginny as they love but they someone hear the cry as Morty floating fast with cry as they looking to Morty in sad.)

**Clem: **Boy, seem Morty was pretty sad today.

**Amadeus: **Ja, zhat's seem problem for his brother, Steward.

**Kruller: **I think Steward was upset to Morty.

**Ginny: **How'd know about he was upset?

**Kruller: **I looked him with a footage.

**Nikki: **So, what's happened to Steward was upset to Morty?

**Kruller: **Steward is so angry to Morty when ruined of his brother's tasks.

**Clem: **Woah! That's very bad for him!

**Amadeus: **Ja, I gonna says... (notices to Magician Sisters wasn't here; shocking) Hey! Vhere's zhey're go?!

**Clem: **(points at Studio Entrance's doors) Oh, they're going to Morty for make him happy.

**Kruller: **You know... They making him better as apologies Steward.

(Wolfgeist Brothers shocking from hear the an explode while they looking smoke of purple sparkling stars come out from Studio Entrance's doors. They floating slowly in fear, then they phasing in with heads while phase out as they start scary.)

**Clem: **What's gonna do now, brothers?!

**Amadeus: **Ve're gonna hide everyvhere! Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!

(Wolfgeist Brothers phasing down in fast as light turned off as in the dark. Magician Sisters phase out in their head down, then the head raising up while their eyes were open with blue and purple color and then laughing with come out the blue and purple liquid while Morty phases out in his head as his eyes cover from dark as Magician Sisters turn to Morty.)

**Morty: **(in eerie voice) Good, girls... We're make infection with happy as they'll be happy! Now, girls... Go finding your boyfriends and then you make and join my friends to infect even my brother, Steward...

**Magician Sisters****: **(eerie voice; happily) Yes, Mr. Morty!

(Magician Sisters phasing down, Morty start laughing as grow crazy laughter with eerie as he light up for his eyes was blue and purple color as the blue and purple liquid spilt out from his mouth.)

(Start of day as morning in 3F/Hotel Shops as Steward sit and read the book with glasses in narrowing. Pans right to Morty was normal look as voice with floating and holding in happy as humming DJ's song the 5 stacking of boxes while he stop to saying Steward when he stop reading.)

**Steward:** (in calmly volume and annoying voice) Morty? How are you with yesterday as I'm mad to you?

**Morty: **(in normal voice) It's barely fine. But I tell you with apologies for you.

**Steward: **(in normal volume and voice) No! I'm not happy to tell you! And what are you bring the boxes?

**Morty: **Oh, there's stuff inside box for down the floor as everyone make happy...

(Morty laughs and then coughs as come out purple and blue liquid as Steward start shaking in fear for his brother's problem.)

**Steward: **(nervous) Y-y-y-y-ou-ou-ou m-m-means everyone make a smile and g-g-give the h-hugs?!

**Morty: **Of course! (creepy voice) Even for you, Steward...

**Steward:** I-I'm not sure about this!

(Morty turning around as floating backward to down on upper floor of Hotel Shops as he smile to Steward.)

**Morty: **(normal and eerie voice) Everything gonna fine, Stewy...

(Cuts to Steward notices in shocking while slowly take the book and faster floating up as phasing up with his power to 15F/Master Suite while he going to Library, he searching the book for Morty's problem then he found the green book called "Ghost Disease" and he open as reading it.)

**Steward: **"Joy Ghost Virus is rare diseases of Ghost Disease, if it only one emotion of virus to control, then somebody infected them, they will can't control any emotions expect joy." Let see... Who's first infection as start stage of 5?

(Steward floating to Main Observation Room while he looking for ghosts but nobody here as he floating to Chambrea's Desk and looking monitor as he adjusting his glasses.)

**Steward: **Okay, start rewind!

(Steward press to rewind as back of time from footage in monitor, then Steward shocking from heard of Morty and The Magician Sisters while he press pause and then play as looking video.)

(Cuts to in video when Paranormal Productions, Morty sitting director seat as he keep crying along Magician Sisters looking Morty in sad from Morty's Genre Embodiment in Backstage.)

**Nikki: **(in video) Don't sad about your brother upset you...

**Lindsey: **(in video) Yeah, you make right.

**Ginny: **(in video) You make apologies to Steward.

**Morty: **(in video; dull and unenthusiastic voice as sodding) I can't! I make mad for his tasks was ruined! And he doesn't happy!

(Morty continue crying as his tears on the floor, cuts to Steward looking the monitor as make the coffee and then drink it, and back to video.)

**Magician Sisters:** Just make apologies to him! Group hugs!

(Magician Sisters start rises the arms as Morty stop crying as shocking.)

**Morty: **(normal voice as shocking) What?! No, wait! That was...!

(Magician Sisters hug to Morty in tightening, then Morty start glowing and then explode with purple sparkling stars as Magician Sisters let him go as pushing to against the walls as they're looking horror to Morty from they did, cuts to Steward when he was jaw drops in shocking as his cup of coffee was pouring down.)

(Back to video, cloud of purple sparkling stars blown away as Morty start laughing and coughing and he turn around as reveal Morty was his eyes turned the blue and purple eyes and his mouth open wide smile as coming out purple and blue liquid while he looks at Magician Sisters as he start smile wide.)

**Morty: **(eerie voice) Thank you, girls to make me happy... If you hug me, then now I'll hug you!

(Morty rise up arms as laughing in crazy as he floating fast to Nikki, Lindsey and Ginny but they floating away as screaming from Morty's virus as he chasing them in around Paranormal Productions and then it turned off the monitor as Steward screams and then all turned off lights in The Last Resort as Steward screaming in horror.)

**Steward: **Oh no! This is all my fault for I did upset Morty! But I just reading the book! (he open the book and read it as turn on the flashlight to book) "Stage 1: Coughing and Keeping Smile. As make coming out purple and blue liquid from host's mouth and keeping smile as can't it down." Okay, I check around for my friends as got infected.

(Steward through down fast with his power to 1F/Grand Lobby while he hear groan as he floating slowly to B1/Basement of Garage while floating slowly to electrical box as Steward start shaking in fear and holding the flashlight as shining Clem who fixing the electrical box with wrench and then he coughs as come out purple and blue liquid and Clem turn around to Steward when screams to Clem. Clem wipes off for his mouth as smile.)

**Steward: **Clem, you're scaring me for your mouth!

(Clem drops the wrench and floating away as phasing up from Steward but he bump his brothers while Steward follows Clem in 4F/The Great Stage, Clem start worry as still smile with his brothers.)

**Steward: **Clem, what's wrong with you?

**Clem: **(singing as automatic voice) Something wrong to them as make horrible~!

(Clem cover his mouth as Steward shock to him while he looking book; Stage 2: Uncontrol Singing and he look Wolfgeist Brothers.)

**Kruller: **(singing as automatic voice) We've been looked to happen them~!

(Amadeus and Clem cover Kruller's mouth as Steward barely shocking to them.)

**Steward: **(deadpanning)I don't understand for you say.

**Amadeus: **(singing as automatic voice) Zhey have problem for bad happened~!

(Clem and Kruller cover Amadaus' mouth as Steward start shocking to them while Dr. Potter floating down to Steward as he join with him while Dr. Potter speak as Steward screams and looking Dr. Potter.)

**Dr. Potter: **So, what's doing for singing as talking to him?

**Steward: **(shocking) Dr. Potter? How you feeling...?

**Dr. Potter: **No, I working for plant science.

**Steward: **(sighs in relief) That's relief! I though you are infected by Joy Ghost Virus.

**Wolfgeist Brothers and Dr. Potter: **Joy Ghost Virus?

(Cuts to Steward shock as look up to DJ Phantasmagloria's screams and then he look back Wolfgeist Brothers while he holds Dr. Potter for his arm.)

**Steward: **Sorry, guys! Dr. Potter and I going to problem with DJ!

(Steward phasing up in fast with Dr. Potter to 7F/Garden Suites and then go to Dr. Potter's Laboratory as Steward take off Dr. Potter's arm and then he looking everyone from outside and he looking Dr. Potter.)

**Steward: **(guilty) Grandfather, I have problem for I did from yesterday...

**Dr. Potter: **What's wrong, Steward?

**Steward: **(soft voice) I did upset to Morty for my tasks was ruined.

**Dr. Potter: **So, what's problem him for now after you're upset?

**Steward: **(holding the book; normal voice) If Morty was sad for I'm upset to him, he trying apology to me as Magician Sisters make him better and then he turned infection called Joy Ghost Virus! It's rare disease of Ghost Disease! From the book.

**Dr. Potter: **Let me see. (Take Ghost Disease Book and open it as looking it) Well, if it five stages of Joy Ghost Virus, then we finding cure before growing effect as worse.

(Cuts to Steward takes book and then he shocking from forget.)

**Steward: **Oh! I almost forgot! We're heard DJ's scream!

**Dr. Potter: **I finding the cure and you looking friends were infected!

**Steward: **I couldn't about stages are, but I'm scary!

(Cuts to Dr. Potter take off his backpack as it open as finding inside backpack.)

**Dr. Potter: **Don't worry, I've got made for you from infects! (Pull out two headphone, he tosses to Steward as he wear it and Dr. Potter wear other one.) We're calls happened to everyone from floors!

**Steward: **That's what the plan is! I looking my friends was infected and you finding the cure!

(Steward start floats but Dr. Potter taps Steward's shoulder as Steward turns to Dr. Potter when take his backpack to Steward but he worried for Dr. Potter.)

**Dr. Potter: **Don't worry, Stew. You takes this with my inventions as my made from any hard mission.

(Cuts to Steward nods in accept and takes Dr. Potter's backpack as he wears it after the book places inside backpack while he start floats but he something tell to Dr. Potter.)

**Steward: **(soft voice) Thank you for helping me from any trouble...

(Cuts to Dr. Potter nods in determinate while he phasing down to finding cure as Steward phasing up in fast with his power to 14F/The Dance Hall where messing with blue and purple liquid as Steward start shaking in fear as floating slowly to Dance Floor while he phasing in with head in slowly as looking with to Morty hugs and kiss DJ Phantasmagloria in Dance Floor as he start whining in disgust as phase out and he calling Dr. Potter and he hide the behind Dance Floor's door.)

**Steward: **(whispering to speak headphone) Dr. Potter, I found DJ Phantasmagloria but she was infected by Morty. I think Wolfgeist Brothers were infected by their girlfriend from their own floor.

**Dr. Potter: **(through Steward's headphone) How'd you know where them was infected?

**Steward: **I used my Past Visions and you're ninth floor, Potter? What's looking for?

(Cuts to Dr. Potter shock moment for Steward's Past Visions as he hiding pillar from right side of Skeleton T-Rex in 9F/Unnatural History Museum. He watching Ug chasing by Magician Sisters.)

**Dr. Potter: **(whispering to speak headphone) I always keeping forgot you used your power from last time and I got problem for ninth floor.

**Steward: **(through Dr. Potter's headphone) What is it?

**Dr. Potter: **I watching Ug chasing by Magician Sisters.

(Cuts to Magician Sisters chasing Ug while they hug Ug in tight as Ug tries get off them, cuts back to Dr. Potter gasps to them.)

**Steward: **(through Dr. Potter's headphone; normal volume and shock)Dr. Potter, what's happened?!

**Dr. Potter: **Ug was infected by Magician Sisters with hugs and the stage was worse than previous stage, Stage 2.

(Cuts to Steward in 14F/The Dance Hall, who shocking for Stage 3 while Morty phasing out with arms in slowly to Steward from Dance Hall's doors.)

**Steward: **(shocking) What is it? Stage 3?!

**Dr. Potter: **(through Steward's headphone) Yes, it's worse than Stage 2.

(Steward notice Morty's arms as he screams and floating away as Morty missed the hug Steward. Morty phasing out with smile as now he was tearing out from the eyes as changing the eyes and floating slowly to Steward who floats to far side of record on the walls. Steward start heavily breathing as take off Dr. Potter's backpack and he take Ghost Disease Book while he wear Dr. Potter's backpack, and then he open book and read it to Stage 3: Cold Inside Body and Keeping Hug while he gasps about stage and close it.)

**Steward: **(to himself) Wow! Dr. Potter was right! It is a worse stage than Stage 2!

**Morty: **(soft voice) Oh, Steward. I'm so cold from inside... I need a hug.

**Steward: **(shocking) Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! I don't want you for this, Morty!

(Morty starts speed up for floating as Steward when he was more scary than before. Morty rise up his arms as he closer to Steward who still shaking in fear as start heavily breathing.)

**Morty: **(creepy voice) Everyone was fine, Stewy!

(Steward floating as dodge Morty's hugs as he missed while Steward going other side but he stopped in the middle from DJ Phantasmagloria who she doing like Morty but opposite side of floor. Steward looking Morty and DJ Phantasmagloria are ready to catch Steward when shaking in fear while holding the book and flashlight was still on.)

**Morty: **(normal voice; joyful) There's no way out, Steward!

(Cuts to Steward still shaking in fear while he looking down as idea for escape from Morty and DJ Phantasmagloria, cuts to DJ Phantasmagloria.)

**DJ Phantasmagloria: **(joyful) Hey, Stewy! Give up for this?

**Steward: **(sighs in defeat) Yes, I given up...

(Steward closing the eyes as Morty and DJ Phantasmagloria start floating fast with rise up the arms to Steward from opposite sides, then Steward open the eyes with smile while phasing down as Morty and DJ Phantasmagloria against each other.)

(Cuts to Steward cloaks off as hiding and under the bar shop with he was happy and triumph for escape on 12F/The Spectral Catch.)

**Steward: **Yes! I thought you guys are trying to infect me easily! That's what I thinking about it!

(Steward dancing in triumph but he stops by screaming as he cloaks on, he going inside Grotto Lounge as he cloaks off while looking anywhere as he hear screaming from Beach as he going to as shock, hide the ocean from underwater as he wear goggles and gas mask, then he watching Serpci, Captain Fishook and Johnny Deepend was chasing by Ug and Clem who they trying hug them but Johnny caught by Ug when jump to him and Captain Fishook caught by Clem when holds Fishook's tail while Serpci floating slowly in backward to get away from infecting Johnny and Captain Fishook. Steward pop out from ocean as Serpci scream but cover her mouth by Steward while they floating to Grotto Lounge as they hiding under the large bar table.)

**Serpci: **(whispering) Steward? What are you doing?

(Cuts to Steward remove a goggles and gas mask as place and takes the Ghost Disease Book and flashlight in Dr. Potter's backpack and wear it back.)

**Steward: **(whispering) Dr. Potter finding the cure and I looking any floors for someone got infected. (Hear to groan in happy was getting closer as he start shock eyes) Oh no! They're infected! Just be quite and careful to get out the floor...

(Steward and Serpci pop out slowly as shocking to Johnny and Captain Fishook when infected as they smile and tearing out from the eyes as changing the eyes, when Clem and Ug join them. Steward and Serpci standing up and floating slowly from infected ghosts.)

**Steward: **(whispering) This is not fine, this is not fine, this is not fine! (Looks the crows flying away as feathers fall to him as start sneeze.) Ah-ah-ah!

(Steward stop sneeze by cover his nose from Serpci as they sign in relief but Serpci sneeze in loud as echo inside while Ug, Clem, Captain Fishook and Johnny looking them in smile as Steward and Sercpi shocking for moment.)

**Steward:** Uh oh. (shouts) Run!

(Steward and Serpci floating fast to outside Grotto Lounge but Sercpi stop and her tail was hold by Captain Fishook and he pull Sercpi while he hugs her. Cuts to Steward looking Serpci as gasps in shock.)

**Steward: **Serpci!

(Cuts to Captain Fishook hugs Serpci in tight as Ug, Clem, and Johnny floating slowly to them.)

**Serpci: **Just go to Dr. Potter! He was found out the cure! From Boilerworks!

(Cuts to Steward nods as floating to outside Grotto Lounge and phasing down with his power but he stopped on 3F/Hotel Shops from ringing for headphone as calling Dr. Potter.)

**Dr. Potter: **(through Steward's headphone) Steward! Where are you?

**Steward: **(speak headphone) I'm in 3rd floor and where are you now?

(Cuts to 7F/Garden Suites, Dr. Potter looking the blueprint and Chef Soulfflé cleaning his frying pan.)

**Dr. Potter: **I'm in 7th floor with my brother, Chef Soulfflé. Good news is... I found out the cure but I got the blueprint from Boilerworks.

**Steward: **(through Dr. Potter's headphone) And bad news?

**Dr. Potter: **Bad news is... King MacFrights and Chambrea were infected.

(Cuts to Steward gasps and he start crying for Chambrea was infected.)

**Steward: **(crying) No! Chambrea! (stop crying) What's happened to them and who infected them?

**Dr. Potter: **(through Steward's headphone) If King MacFright was infected by Serpci and Captain Fishook in 6th floor and then Chambrea was infected by Ginny in 1st floor.

**Steward: **If you were found out the cure, then where is it?

(Cuts to Dr. Potter rolling up the blueprint and take his watering can as in background, Captain Fishook catches Chef Soulfflé as holding in.)

**Dr. Potter: **It's on Boilerworks as it made by Clem.

**Steward: **(through Dr. Potter's headphone) So, what's Chef's doing?

**Dr. Potter: **Oh, I think he cleaning frying pan as protect... (turns to Chef Soulfflé was not here as screams while shaking in fear) Oh no! Brother!

**Steward: **What's wrong, Dr. Potter?!

**Dr. Potter: **Chef Soulfflé was captured! But you go to Boilerworks now!

**Steward: **Yes, doctor!

(Dr. Potter dang up the headphone, he floating as holding the blueprint and watering can while he finding Chef Soulfflé all around in 7F/Garden Suites but then he hear screams from first layer floor as he floating slowly and phasing in with half body as he gasps in horror and looking what's shocking.)

**Dr. Potter: **Uh oh...

(Cuts to 14 Boss Ghosts stay back to Chef Soulfflé who passing out with hug by Captain Fishook as place him on the floor. Cuts back to Dr. Potter phasing in with whole body with worried.)

**Dr. Potter: **(whispering) Oh no! Steward and I are infection left!

(Cuts back to 14 Boss Ghosts with Chef Soulfflé when pass out, Morty hold the gift was made by himself.)

**Morty: **There's two more left, guys. But first, we finding Dr. Potter to infect and then we finding Steward to infect after that, I give with gift I made as make complete all infected of us!

**Clem: **But Morty! Steward finding my invention I made it now from Boilerworks!

**King MacFrights: **Don't worry, lad! We've got pieces from your invention!

(14 Boss Ghosts show up 16 pieces each one ghost expect Morty hold two pieces.)

**Morty: **Wait, where's one piece?

**King MacFrights: **I thinking it fell to Steward with Super Speed as nowhere he is.

**Morty: **(grunts in disappoint and pinches his nose) Okay, that's he would very easy to together pieces. (turn happy as soft voice) But we got keep going this as before he build it as cure.

(Cuts to Dr. Potter shocking for Morty's plans as he start floating slowly away from 14 Boss Ghosts who floating away with Morty hold Chef Soulfflé by his arms. But Dr. Potter screams and dodges as dropped his watering can for the sword from over him as against the wall as he holding his hat in fear and looking them. 14 Boss Ghosts turn around with joy while after King MacFrights was throws in from back to Dr. Potter as smile to Dr. Potter while Chef Soulfflé awake up with smile as looking Dr. Potter who shocking to him as join them.)

**15 Boss Ghosts: **(soft voices) Hello, Dr. Potter!

**Dr. Potter: **Oh no!

(Dr. Potter start phasing down and screams to 6F/Castle MacFrights as floating away from 15 Boss Ghosts when they chasing Dr. Potter as they spilt up. Cuts to King MacFrights floating with holding sword while he finding Dr. Potter with joyful.)

**King MacFrights: **(joyful) Dr. Potter, where are you~?

(King MacFrights floating to Cellar, pans down to Dr. Potter under Stairway which hiding as breathing.)

**Dr. Potter: **(whispering; to himself) I hope Steward alright from infection.

(Dr. Potter phases down, cuts back to Steward floating around in 3F/Hotel Shops as he looking happened the mess while he going to in Kruller's Office as he looking something isn't right.)

**Steward: **Sometimes missing for this... (Hold up the portable ultraviolet lamp from Dr. Potter's backpack as he turned on it as light whole room while revealed secret writing and drawing as he gasps for revealed) Oh no, that's what happened for this floor! (reading secret writing on the wall) "Everything gonna fine", "Just be happy", "Nobody to escape from infection"... (shocking to worse secret writing as growing nervous as reading) "Steward, I'm gonna infect you after Dr. Potter's infected. Your brother, Morty."?! (turned off portable ultraviolet lamp as replaces the flashlight when turned on from Dr. Potter's backpack) Oh no! I'm gonna find Dr. Potter before too late!

(Steward floating and phasing up to find Dr. Potter. Meanwhile 4F/The Great Stage, Dr. Potter floating slowly looking as in the dark but he hear the playing music as creepy.)

**Dr. Potter: **Seem like Amadeus playing music of horror with joy! But I'm going to Boilerworks!

(Dr. Potter start floats but he stop as music was stopped while he turns around in shocking to Amadeus floats with his head down from outside of Auditorium and he turns to Dr. Potter as he head up as light up the mouth with smile.)

**Amadeus: **So, Dr. Potter. You have seen any trouble from infected ghosts, also Morty deal me about his brother, Steward for he make happy...

(Amadeus start laughing in grow as Dr. Potter floats slowly, then Amadeus grow mad laughter as his eyes was light up as Dr. Potter screams to Amadeus as he floats away but he stop from tail was caught by Amadeus with Stretching Arms.)

**Amadeus: **(crazy laughing) Zhere's no way out, Dr. Potter!

(Amadeus continues with laugh as pull Dr. Potter when screams and he pull out the daisy flower while Amadeus smile to Dr. Potter who give daisy flower to him as take off Dr. Potter's tail as free.)

**Amadeus: **(gasps happily) You given for me? (Dr. Potter nods in worry) Thank you! Zhis is perfect gift to Lindsey!

(Cuts to Dr. Potter smile as holds end of daisy flower while pulls it as come out a pollen to Amadeus when he start sneezing in backward while last sneeze to crash the popcorn cart as Dr. Potter laughing and points at Amadeus.)

**Dr. Potter: **Be careful the pollen from flowers, Amadeus!

(Dr. Potter laughs while phasing down to B2/Boilerworks where darker than 4F/The Great Stage, he floating to find Steward, and Clem's invention.)

**Dr. Potter: **Where's Steward? I thought he going here. Unless... (gasps in shock) He finding me before too late for me! I find invention from this blueprint!

(Dr. Potter floating fast as shouting Steward's name. Cuts to Steward floating around on 8F/Paranormal Productions where messing and dark as Steward shaking and whispering in fear.)

**Steward: **That's where start infection here. (Enter Backstage as he gasps in shock for messing after Magician Sisters' Infected) What's happened here?

(Steward floating and looking around Backstage but he hear speaking from the doors as he gasps and hiding to Stage Set 1: Horror Set as go to in the well. Cuts to Morty phases inside holding the gift.)

**Morty: **I'm sorry, little brother... If I gave your gift as I made it, then me and my friends are infecting you after Dr. Potter.

(Morty laughing in crazy, cuts to Steward pop out the well with wet on him in Stage Set 1: Horror Set as he gasps in horror, then he phasing down while Morty phase to looking the set.)

**Morty: **(looking the wet on the floor) Huh? So, you're going down then, Steward?

(Morty laughing in crazy while pans down to B2/Boilerworks as Dr. Potter floating to Reservoir as he look and pick the broken video camera and ejects the tape as broken video camera throws to water pit, then he going to Old Reservoir while he notice TV with VHS tape was plugged next to electric power supply.)

**Dr. Potter: **There's a TV and electric power supply. (Looks the blueprint and then tape) Let's see what's happened then.

(Dr. Potter floats to TV with VHS tape and electric power supply as he press the button as actives the electric power supply as TV turn on while it static. Dr. Potter push in the tape to VHS tape as video to Clem appear in the his bedroom as cuts to video with night mode.)

**Clem: **(in video) Howdy, my name is Clem Wolfgeist, youngest brother of Wolfgeist Brothers and mechanic and inventor of The Last Resort as I'm in Boilerworks! One night, Me and my brothers doing date with Magician Sisters even my girlfriend Nikki. At the 8th floor! Sometimes problem for now, Morty was sad about Steward's upset to him when the tasks were ruined and then Nikki and her sisters going Morty as make happy but something wrong, there was bad happen to them as he turned... (creepy voice) Joy Ghost Zombies! (normal voice) But they're all not complete stage as before turns the ghost zombies nor in the night! (He moves camera to invention and blueprint on the stack as he pick invention) I built my latest invention called Virus Cuser! Y'all see now! Only works, there 18 parts of it including one, the main one! (if he points the box as the main part, then he point circle to 17 stick parts from line) This 17 parts was plugged on the main part, if only works the parts plug to main part, then active the invention as remove the virus from host ghosts! (He holding camera as move for screen while holding invention to the door.) After all, Me and my brother was hiding the own floor even for me. (he floats out to Reservoir as he hear giggles while he gasps) Did y'all hear that?! (he hearing familiar giggles) I hear some familiar... It's... (He and camera turn to Nikki who smile and then she laughs; shock) AH! It's Nikki!

**Nikki: **(in video; eerie voice) I found you, Clemmy!

(Clem start floating fast while scream as camera moving the scene in around Reservoir, then he phase the Main Tank but he stop floating to.)

**Clem: **Huh? (he looks to Nikki when holding his tail) Oh no.

(Nikki pulling Clem when drop the Virus Cuser as 17 stick parts was break from the main part as fall to ground as 17 stick parts floating by Nikki used magic wand.)

**Clem: **Remember, guys! Just... find... the parts!

(Clem screams as pull out as throw the camera onto the ground as broke it but it still on as static into Nikki kisses Clem in the shadow and then it static.)

(Cuts back to Dr. Potter when gasps after video.)

**Dr. Potter: **So, that's what going on to Clem, when he can't control singing! And I know where the main part of Virus Cuser is!

(Dr. Potter floating to outside Main Tank as he sees the main part of Virus Cuser on the ground.)

**Dr. Potter: **(gasps) The main part of Virus Cuser!

(Dr. Potter looking the blueprint to match it while he picks the main part of Virus Cuser, then he hear laughing as floating down to Reservoir.)

**Dr. Potter: **(gasps in shock) Oh no! I know the voice laughing! It's... (he turns around Clem who smile and the laughs as he hold the stick part while gasps) Clem! And you've got the part of it!

**Clem: **Yes, Dr. Potter! After I was in Stage 2 and then now in Stage 3, Morty saw me as helping me for infecting the friends even you and Steward!

(Clem laughing while close the eyes as Dr. Potter cloak on as floating the main part as flying away while he open the eyes as notice Dr. Potter wasn't here.)

**Clem: **(shocking) HUH?! Where is he going?! (groan in disappointed but turns smile for plan) Well, y'all gonna hide, Dr. Potter? I'll find you!

(Clem laughs as floating as phasing up while Dr. Potter cloak off as he still holding blueprint and the main part of Virus Cuser.)

**Dr. Potter: **(sighs in relief; wipe off the swear) That was close one! I need to find Steward for I figured out!

(Dr. Potter floating to Elevator Hall, then he phasing up to 1F/Grand Lobby where Female Boss Ghosts was here as he was shocking as drop the blueprint and main part of Virus Cuser to them as they turn around to Dr. Potter with smile to him. Dr. Potter nervously chuckles for moment and then he screaming as phasing up fast as Female Boss Ghosts start chase Dr. Potter as they laughing. Dr. Potter phasing up when stopped by doesn't phase the ceiling in the 8F/Paranormal Productions as into Backstage where Male Boss Ghosts expect Steward was here as they turn to Dr. Potter with smile while floating slowly as Female Boss Ghosts join them while they raising the arms to Dr. Potter as surrounded for Dr. Potter who shaking in fear and press the record message calls of headphone.)

**Dr. Potter: **(speaks as recording message call in the headphone) Steward! You need all parts of invention together called Virus Cuser! Before too late and you better hurry before they're infecting you! I was surrounded by my friends in the 8th floor! From Dr. Potter!

(Dr. Potter press the stop for record message calls while he remove headphone and then he break it by smash the ground as he screaming to getting closer them and then they hugging to Dr. Potter when screaming in echo and then fade in of black screen.)


	2. Joy Apocalypse

I added characters from DeviantArt. There's Chuck, Flick and Calzone Pasta, Badge and Bar Booker, Traps Slickson and Plunder Casecracker by Jaithedog from DeviantArt and Elec Fixer by Me

* * *

(In the afternoon as fade to B1/Basement as Garage while Steward falling asleep on the trunk where under the hood while the headphone flashing the red lightbulb from message call and then he awake and stand up as open the hood, then yawns and stretching while he stop as he notice flashing red lightbulb and he press the play message call as he shocking to Dr. Potter's telling about mission.)

**Dr. Potter: **(recording on Steward's headphone) Steward! You need all parts of invention together called Virus Cuser! Before too late and you better hurry before they're infecting you! I was surrounded by my friends in the 8th floor! From Dr. Potter!

(End message calls, Steward gasps and he start sobbing as remove the headphone and he throws it to the wall as break it. Then Steward start crying.)

**Steward: **(crying; echo from increase volume in the floor) This... is... ALL MY FAULT!

(Steward start anxious and heavily breathing from eerie giggles as floating fast from eerie voices as phases up to 1F/Grand Lobby where he notice the blueprint and the main part of Virus Cuser while he gasps for Dr. Potter's message call said as he picking the two items while he takes the Ghost Disease Book and flashlight as replace Virus Cuser and blueprint from Dr. Potter's backpack as he opens the book as turn on of flashlight for look and read Stage 4: Eerie Voice as he gasps in horror while he close the book and wiping the tears but keeping out tear from his anxious, then Steward shocking and looking as light up the face from flashlight around the floor while floating slowly in backward as Boss Ghosts speaking in eerie voices.)

**Morty: **(offscreen; eerie voice) Steward. Finally I see you now...

**Nikki: **(offscreen; eerie voice) You always getting away from infection.

**Lindsey: **(offscreen; eerie voice) You never ask to Morty as apology to you.

**Ginny: **(offscreen; eerie voice) And you sometimes listening the plans!

(Steward bump to vase when fall and break from on the table as he screams as light to broken vase.)

**Clem: **(offscreen; eerie voice) Y'all always remember about missions!

(Steward continue floating slowly in forward and backward as any directions in the floor.)

**Amadeus: **(offscreen; eerie voice) You sometimes scary from acting creepy as ve are for now...

**Kruller: **(offscreen; eerie voice) You looking my office to read the secret writing.

**DJ Phantasmagloria: **(offscreen; eerie voice) Morty never give up for apologizing you, Stewy.

(Steward screams floating to Ballroom as from 2F/Mezzanine while Steward locking the doors with Anti-Phase Locks as he hide the keys in the coat and he stay back from 16 Boss Ghosts as he keep looking around.)

**Ug: **(offscreen; eerie voice) As sometimes you never being same like the day...

**Johnny: **(offscreen; eerie voice) You've anxious about the voices was eerie...

**Captain Fishook: **(offscreen; eerie voice) Ya got worse day than yesterday...

**Serpci: **(offscreen; eerie voice) You need the happiness, Steward. If you're trouble for today, then you need calm down for hugs when I'm cold.

(Steward gasps in horror and phases up but doesn't phases up as four ropes of chandelier was broke one as barely loses of balance and he falling on the floor as he rubbing his head as stand up but can't float as sit and then holds his arm as hisses in pain.)

**Steward: **Ouch! What the?!

**King MacFrights: **(offscreen; eerie voice) Ya can't phases up with magic by Magician Sisters since Dr. Potter's infected!

(Steward trying floating but loses the balance while he gasps in horror and then he still tearing out and shaking in fear from his anxious and he below his head and covering the eyes as shaking the head as he said.)

**Steward: **(quite; sobbing) No...

**Chambrea: **(offscreen; eerie voice) Don't be cry and scary from your real-life nightmare... We're makes you be better than before...

(16 Boss Ghosts cloak off as surrounding inside ballroom but far enough, they covering the shadow while Steward gasps in shock when they're here as he phases up but but doesn't phases up as one rope of chandelier was broke after one was broken as he falling on the floor as he was more painful than last time and he looking them as lying up.)

**Chef Soulfflé: **(eerie voice) Give up to up zhere, Stew!

(Steward try standing up as shaking in pain and fear looking them, then he got idea as he look chandelier were only two ropes as he looking to them.)

**Dr. Potter: **(eerie voice) Yes, because you've got hurt yourself, you need to stop it!

(Steward continuing come out the tears as shaking in pain and fear, heavily breathing and shaking the head as he said.)

**Steward: **(sobbing) No! I can't! Because it is all my fault and it's not fine!

(16 Boss Ghosts lighting up from shadow as they calm smiling, shaking their head to say for Steward's negative feeling reasons and they floating slowly to Steward.)

**16 Boss Ghosts: **(calmly tone in eerie voices) Oh no, Steward... It's not your fault and everything gonna be fine, (loud tone) Steward!

(Steward gasps in horror as 16 Boss Ghosts eerie laughing and then coughing as come out purple and blue liquid, rise up the arms and floating fast as hug to Steward when he floating up ceiling as smash and bounce it and he falling down to the stage. 16 Boss Ghosts stopped and looking Steward from on the stage when he closing the eyes as groan in pain and then they looking chandelier was break one rope as they're shocking and gasp in shock and then it's break last one rope of chandelier as it's falling to them, they're screaming and then stopped by smashed them by chandelier as they passed out.)

(Cuts to Steward trying floating up in pain and anxious and looking 16 Boss Ghosts were passed out by smashed by chandelier. The light on of all for The Last Resort as Steward looking around the electricity was back as he's happy as relief and looking the voice.)

**Elec: **(offscreen) Hey, everyone! I fixed it for electricity back!

(Elec Fixer was Goob who repair any electricity stuff, who phases up on Ballroom and holding wrench, then he looking as screaming to happened them as Steward shocking for happened.)

**Elec: **(panicking) What's just happened to this, Steward?!

(Cuts to Steward floating slowly as he groaning from he got hits as he passing 16 Boss Ghosts who they passed out by smashed chandelier. He got swearing and heavily breathing from after nightmare.)

**Steward: **(quite voice; breathing) My friends... was... infected... by... Joy Ghost Virus...!

(Steward groans as passing out on the floor and dropped the flashlight and Ghost Disease Book while Elec gasps and floating fast as calling the ghosts as Steward barely opening the eyes as looking calling.)

**Elec: **(offscreen) Guys! Help! We've got a problem!

(Cuts to Steward's view as start blurring and the closed the eyes as black in.)

**Female Voice: **(echo voice)You think he's okay, Albert?

(Steward opening the eyes as blurring of orange one and light blue with maroon one by dark green background.)

**Albert: **(echo voice) Yes, I think, Melody.

(Steward focus the eyes as normal vision as Albert and Melody looking him. Steward lying up on the bed as he have bandage on the head, whole arms, end tail and whole body as hiding the clothes and looking flashlight, Ghost Disease Book, and Dr. Potter's backpack on the table as he looking place.)

**Steward: **Where am I?

**Melody: **You're in Nature Medical Room, Steward.

**Steward: **Nature Medical Room? (gasps in realized) Garden Suites!

(Zoom out, Nature Medical Room outside was fourth level in the 7F/Garden Suites and cut back to Nature Medical Room where Steward notice for remember from Past Visions.)

**Albert: **Now, Steward. What's just happened?

(Steward floating up from bed as he speaking about the day.)

**Steward: **You'll see now... One day, after I upset to Morty who crying from my ruined tasks, someday, Magician Sisters tired be better to Morty but sometimes wrong him... He was turned infection called Joy Ghost Virus! (he picking flashlight and Ghost Disease Book) I looked about acting creepy from joyful, I told Dr. Potter about plans for cure and looked my friends was infected, but too bad for stage was growing to worse than before! (he wearing Dr. Potter's backpack and his glasses as turned on the flashlight) I found out about said from Kruller's office as I finding Dr. Potter who finding invention for cure called Virus Curer! (he pull out Virus Cuser and the blueprint from Dr. Potter's backpack) If it built by Clem for its missing parts total 17 pieces of missing when Dr. Potter dropped it from Grand Lobby, then Dr. Potter called me from message call ad he were infected by infected ghosts on the Paranormal Productions as only one left! (he start crying; sobbing) And I smashed them by three hits by myself and it's all my faults!

**Albert: **Oh no! Steward, stop crying!

(Steward start crying loud as every electric applications was static turning on over watt as even light applications were all turn on and getting brighter from his Electric Embodiment as Albert and Melody looking every electric applications was static turning on overflow watt and they shocking from beeping fast of heart beating monitor. Melody floats and looking 16 Boss Ghosts in the other room where they're shaking and screaming with closed eyes from overflow electricity as Melody screams in horror from Steward's Electric Embodiment was overpower as she looking to Albert.)

**Melody: **Making stop, Albert! Making stop!

(Cuts to Steward continue crying as Albert telekinesis record and record player as it places on player as playing classical piano cheerful song.)

**[Albert]**  
Oh, Steward  
It's not your all fault, Steward  
Your brother apologies to you...  
You need...  
Forgive him...

(Steward stops crying as wipe off his tears and happy to Albert's singing while electric and light applications was back to normal. Cuts to Melody hear stopped crying and then looking 16 Boss Ghosts were stopped by back to normal beeping from heart beating monitor as she was happy and floating to Steward and Albert.)

**Melody: **Albert, you did it for stop crying from Steward's Electric Embodiment!

(Melody hugs and kiss Albert as Steward watch them as he's happy about Albert's song.)

**Steward: **You're right, Albert... I need forgives to my brother, Morty! Thank you, Albert!

**Albert: **You're welcome!

(Cuts to Steward leaves the room as looking 16 Boss Ghosts thought a window in the room as they sleeping on the beds as next to heart beating monitor was normal beeping and Steward touching window as he looking Morty in sad.)

**Steward: **(calmly tone) Morty, I'm sorry about I was upset you... I forgive you, brother...

(Steward sighs in sad, pans to clock was turning to 6:00 PM as ringing. 16 Boss Ghosts awake up with smile as start laughing while Steward shocking to them when they turning as laughing while coughing as passing out as coming stars from the mouths as heart beating monitor beeping, then beeping of Joy Song as Steward gasps in horror, he looking Ghost Disease Book as reading with flashlight on Stage 5: Complete Infection of Virus as he gasps about final stage of Joy Ghost Virus.)

**Steward: **(normal tone; shocking) Oh no! That's complete stage of Joy Ghost Virus!

(Steward looking 16 Boss Ghosts opened the eyes with blue and purple colors now in wide smiling as laughing with eerie voices as coming out blue and purple liquid from their mouths while they floating up slowly. Cuts to Steward floats backward as stay back from 16 Boss Ghosts when he start heavily breathing for start turning to Joy Ghobies as Steward against the wall as watch them and Albert and Melody coming out to Steward.)

**Albert: **Steward? What's wrong with you?

(Steward, Albert and Melody shocking to hear and look Amadeus smash the door and hold Melody as her dress by Amadeus only arm and then he pulling out as Melody inside room as smash whole door. Cuts to Steward and Albert screaming to Melody was took by Amadeus and Steward pushing large drawer to block the door.)

**Steward: **That's what I said that! And I need finding a parts of Virus Curer!

(16 Boss Ghosts pop out thought window with wide smile as blue and purple liquid keeps coming out as they looking at Steward in creepy smiling as Steward screaming as he start floating backward.)

**16 Boss Ghosts: **Join us, Steward!

(Steward screaming again and phasing down with fast from his power, 16 Boss Ghosts start banging the window and then stopped and looking Albert who he looking Steward in shook and then he looking 16 Boss Ghosts. Ug and Johnny one smash as break the window while Albert shock moment for one break and he facepalm.)

**Albert: **You got kidding me!

(Albert floating but stop the tail by Amadeus holding Albert's tail and then on the head as Albert struggling.)

**Amadeus: **You can't escape zhis, Albert!

(16 Boss Ghosts floats out the window as they getting Albert who screaming, pans down to B2/Boilerworks, Steward going to Observation as he safe as looking footage on the control panel as he watching everyone got infected as spreading as he shock for his friends start hugging other ghosts as they're infected as Steward start crying but he looking stick notes on the window as it's drawing and/or writing while he pick the one note as reading and looking it.)

**Steward: **"P.S. Don't forget bring the tools for Virus Cuser. It's get it from Old Reservoir. - Clem" Well, okay then. (he picks the cup and coffee as pours the cup and he drinks it.) But where's parts of it?

(Steward hearing a eerie laughing while place the cup and coffee and he picks the golf club with shaking in fear as he phases in Sewer A as floating and looking around Sewer A to C as someone teasing Steward who shaking in fear for teasing him and he floating fast to Drainage Control where Steward heavily breathing for teasing him as looking path from below as he floating to it but he notice someone moving the floaters as he pull out the mirror from Dr. Potter's backpack when he closing the eyes with shaking in fear as paper fan floating by itself as who as behind Steward.)

(Steward opening the one eye looking the mirror as he shocks when opened the both eyes to Clem behind him as Clem holding a paper fan with smile as starting swing him but Steward swing and turn around in fast by golf club while Clem hit to against as cloak off on the floor as floaters on Clem as he pop out Clem who have bandage on the right arm when no glove, nose, and left eye as he have part of Virus Curer on the pocket as he smiling and shakes the head as said of one line to Steward.)

**Clem: **Oh, Steward, Steward, Steward. Why y'all did go away from teasing ya? And y'all looked I write to tell ya. (he holding up the part of Virus Curer) There's only 17 other parts of my invention and where is it? (he notice Steward wasn't here) Huh? Where is he? (groan in disappoint) Ohh! Great! My left eye was hurtled as always didn't see anything as last time! (he realizes looking path of sewer as smiling) I knows where is he.

(Cuts to Steward floating around in Old Reservoir as he finding tools and he found toolbox to next TV with VHS tape and electric power supply.)

**Steward: **There it is! (he picks the toolbox as floating but he notice the TV was turned on as static; dumbfounded) Who's turning on the TV?

(Steward floating slowly in backward as holding golf club in fear. He hearing Clem laughing as he listening getting closer of Clem's laughter as he's scary and breathing fast and then he swing and turn around in fast by golf club while Clem hit as cloak off to against TV with VHS tape and electric power supply as electrifying Clem as Steward back stay as cover from exploded it. Clem rise up from broken TV with VHS tape and electric power supply as Clem floating slowly as revealed remove the bandage was his left eye was two layer of colors each one color, his right arm was covered with blue and purple liquid as his hands was shaped like sea claw and his nose was bleeding out from blue and purple liquid as Steward gasps in horror and continue floating backward to Clem's revealed from remove the bandages as Clem laughing for revealed of removed bandages.)

**Clem: **That's what happened to us from covering bandages, Steward! I needing to you for Morty!

(Clem floating and laughing to Steward with paper fan but Clem pass out as fall down on the floor by Steward who hits him with golf club behind Clem as heavily breathing for Clem knocked out.)

**Steward: **Wow! I didn't says that and I got a part and toolbox!

(Steward picking a part of Virus Cuser put it the toolbox and Clem's paper fan put in Dr. Potter's backpack, he phases up B1/Basement as in Garage as something missing to Clem's saying before get away.)

**Steward: **Wait, what he just says about another one part of it to me? (he notice another one of part from inside the hat as take it and put it toolbox as laughing) So, that's what it was missing one after this one!

(Steward laughs while phases up 1F/Grand Lobby as he looking and following trail of blue and purple liquid on the floor to 2F/Mezzanine as Lobby, he phases Hallway as he gasps to happened with blue and purple liquid as messed for whole Hallway as he floating and looking around.)

**Steward: **Woah... What's happened?

(Steward phases in Entertainment Room where messed as same Hallway as he looking around as he notice to Chuck and Flick was hiding billiard table as he looking Steward.)

**Steward: **Chuck and Flick? What are doing here?

(Cuts to Chuck and Flick floating up as they holding billiard stick.)

**Chuck: **We're playing it as going to our big sister looked her lover, Chef Soulfflé. But me and my twin brother stay here from infections.

**Flick: **And our big sister was infected by Chef Soulfflé.

(Shadow with blue and purple eyes behind Pasta Brothers as cuts to Steward shaking in fear and pointing at behind Pasta Brothers.)

**Steward: **(stuttering in fear; whispering) Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, guys? Get out away!

**Chuck: **(confusing) What? What's wrong?

**Flick: **(confusing) Yeah, what's pointing to us?

**Steward: **(whispering) No, I'm pointing behind you!

(Chuck and Flick shocking as Shadow eerie laughing to rise up the arms but Chunk and Flick swing as hits to Shadow with billiard sticks as who knocked out. Steward and the Pasta Brothers looking Shadow. Steward turned on the flashlight as light on to Shadow as he, Chunk and Flick gasp of revealed shadow is Slim Bankshot who knocked out as he has long arms and short fingers each hands with covered by blue and purple liquid as he was Joy Ghobie.)

**Chuck: **(whispering) Oh no! It's Slim Bankshot!

**Flick: **(whispering) He's got infected!

(Pasta Brothers looking Steward floating with flashlight to door as they holding billiard sticks and balls.)

**Steward: **Come on, Pasta Brothers! I must to need a part!

**Flick: **You mean small metal stick?

**Steward: **Yes, now come on!

(Steward and Pasta Brothers phases to back Hallway and then they going to Restaurant as they gasps as place was more messing than Hallway as they looking Calzone who was Joy Ghobie now as Chuck and Flick gasp to older sister and then they looks to Steward who notice Kitchen Doors as coming out the smoke.)

**Steward: **I've got the plan! You two distract your sister and I'm going to get the part! You've get that?

(Chuck and Flick nods in brave but looking nervous to Calzone as Steward cloak on while Pasta Brothers screams Steward's gone as Calzone turns to her younger twin brothers with smile as she start floating fast to Pasta Brothers who screaming as dodging her, they throwing the balls and swinging with billiard sticks to Calzone who dodging it.)

(Cuts to Kitchen while Steward cloak off as he wearing mask from the smoke and virus, and turned off the flashlight, he looking down as shocking to the bandages on the floor. He looking to smoke as Chef Soulfflé humming of his boss theme as gulping for Chef Soulfflé's revealed for remove the bandages, then pull out the Super Cleaner from Dr. Potter's backpack.)

**Steward: **(whispering) Okay... Here there go...

(Steward switch up as vacuum mode and turned on by one finger and he covering eyes by his hand as vacuuming the smoke and all clear as stopped humming from Chef Soulfflé.)

**Chef Soulfflé: **(offscreen; joyful) Steward!

(Steward turned off Super Cleaner, he start whispering in fear, uncovered the eyes as he still closed the eyes and then he slowly opening left eye as he was all stopped as he looks Chef Soulfflé. Steward gasps in horror as both open the eyes to Chef Soulfflé's revealed for remove the bandages, Chef Soulfflé's right eye was wearing one-eye goggles as bigger than left eye, his left arm was covered with blue and purple liquid as made the ice water. He holding the part of Virus Cuser.)

**Chef Soulfflé: **Steward, you just need ze rest! You looking yourself as hurting for after hitting!

(Cuts to Steward floats and holding watermelon as breathing in fear and fast. He grunts as throws watermelon to Chef Soulfflé as he block by his frying pan as Steward when gasps to block Chef Soulfflé, then Steward lifts the big pie and he looking Chef Soulfflé who start spin with his frying pan, then Steward throws to Chef Soulffé when he dropped the part of Virus Cuser and his frying pan as he crashes the wall and then falling on the floor as passed out while Steward picking a part of Virus Cuser as place the toolbox and Chef Soulfflé's frying pan as he holding and turned on flashlight to phases out the Kitchen as he looking Chunk and Flick who they stay back as floating backward to Calzone as they throw the broken billiard sticks.)

(Cuts to Steward turned off flashlight and put down Chef Soulffé's frying pan while he cloak on as floating a frying pan as Steward holding it, then it floating to Calzone as it behind her as it hits her as she passed out as Chunk and Flick shocking moment to their sister's passed out and they looking to floating frying pan as they smile to it.)

**Chunk: **(sigh in relief) Thank you, Steward!

**Flick: **Yeah, you're barely scary as fight! Just like Luigi as common to you!

(Cuts to Steward cloak off as holding Chef Soulfflé's frying pan and he put it in Dr. Potter's backpack as he smile as covered the mask.)

**Steward: **Thank you, guys. Now, come on! To the Hotel Shops!

(Steward and Pasta Brothers phases 3F/Hotel Shops while they gasps for messing in the floor and then they floating and looking around.)

**Chuck: **Looks like must been worse than 2nd floor.

**Steward: **I know! I looked the office! As horrible secret!

**Flick: **You means... it's secret writing?

**Steward: **(nods) Mm-mmm! I barely heard to next floor was... (whispering) creepy joy music from classical...

(Steward and Pasta Brothers shocking from eerie giggling/laughing as they together from back as holding up the weapons; Steward hold up Clem's paper fan and Pasta Brothers hold up billiard balls, then they looking a shadow who floating fast and eerie laughing as it light up shadow as floating to Steward and Pasta Brothers gasps to shadow was Badge Booker who he was Joy Ghobie as he holding baseball ball and wearing psycho killer mask for covered his mouth as he eerie laughs to Steward and Pasta Brothers and then he pauses and notice Steward who shaking in fear as holding Clem's paper fan. Badge gasps to Steward as he whistling loudly echo while four infected ghosts coming out in the shadow as eerie laughing and floating anywhere as Steward and Pasta Brothers start worried for coming.)

**Chuck: **I think they're coming to us!

(Steward and Pasta Brothers screaming in the Club Barbershop as they hugging all of them and heavily breathing as they stopped by stop laughing as they sighing in relief.)

**Flick: **Phew! That was close one!

**Chuck: **(dry cracking voice) Yeah, I thinks...

(Chuck coughing as Steward and Flick looking to Chuck as problem to him.)

**Flick: **Chuck, are you okay? (Steward holding Flick's arm as they stay away to Chuck as Steward was worried to Chuck) Steward, what are you...?

(Steward covering Flick's mouth as they looking to Chuck was keeps coughing as then coming out purple and blue liquid as Steward and Flick gasps as Steward uncovered Flick's mouth to Chuck who start slowly turning infected of joy as he laughs in almost eerie voice.)

**Steward: **Oh no! He was infected! Flick, who infected to Chuck?

**Flick: **I thinking he was infected with hug by Calzone after you get it.

**Steward: **(shouting with confused) WHAT?! HE WAS INFECTED BY YOUR AND HIS BIG SISTER?!

**Flick: **Yeah, he's slowly infection. (Steward groan as pinches his nose and he knocks Flick's head when he glare at him) (worrying; shruging his arms) OWW! What?! He seem nothing touched to us!

(Chuck start complete and full eerie voice as he laughing as keeps coming out purple and blue liquid and his eyes was now purple and blue colors, he looking Steward and Flick who screams to phase up. But they stopped to as two shadows block Kruller's Office as light up was Traps Slickson and Bar Booker who they both Joy Ghobies as Traps wearing goggles and holding long hard stick while swing as Bar holding golf club and wearing psycho killer mask for covered for her eyes as they eerie laughing while floating to Steward and Flick while floating backward and whispering in fear but they bump as two shadow ghosts behind them and scream as they turn around to two shadow ghosts show with light was Plunder Casecracker who he was Joy Ghobie as he wearing goggles and mask while next Badge who they eerie laughing, then Chunk floating up as join it for 4 Joy Ghobies as they eerie laughing as Steward and Flick while they feeling shaking in fear as trapped.)

**5 Joy Ghobies: **(eerie voices) Come to join us, Steward!

**Flick: **I thinks they're want you, Stew!

**Steward: **Since my friends been wanted to me as Morty's plans of joy! But how we're get to though to the office?

**Flick: **(gasps) I've an idea!

(Flick lifting up Steward who start worrying for though to Kruller's Office.)

**Steward: **(worrying)What are you doing?!

**Flick: **(grunting) You just keep moving to get a part of invention and I will do to care them! No worried!

**Steward: **(nods) Okay, I will! Now... Go!

(Flick throws Steward over Traps and Bar to the door of Kruller's Office while Steward looking Flick who screams as Joy Ghobies hugging him as Steward phase in it. Cuts to Kruller's Office, Steward looking and finding the part as he found as gasps it in the Lost and Found as the part next rubber duck.)

**Steward: **There it is! (he floating in and picks the part but something missing) But I thinks this is the trap...

(Steward pick the part while put in with toolbox as phasing up but someone water strays on Steward while he floating down as wetting on him. Steward notice floating water gun as he start worrying)

**Kruller: **(offscreen) Where are you going, Steward? You must tell Morty before never knows...

(Kruller cloak off while he holding his water gun, Kruller's eyes was mostly blue and less purple as coming out with blue and purple liquid from his eyes, his hand was covered blue and purple liquid as made water and he wearing gloggles and mask for covered the mask. Steward gasps to Kruller's revealed for remove the bandages and he floating up while holding up Clem's paper fan as Kruller gasps to his younger brother's paper fan.)

**Steward: **I'm so sorry about your younger brother! I knocked him out as I got a first part of his invention and I'm NOT doing this, Kruller!

(Steward hooks toolbox under Dr. Potter's backpack as he holding it like baseball bat while shaking in fear.)

**Kruller: **So, if you're not doing this and then I'm doing this! (he fires with water gun to Steward but he missed it from his move) No one escape for this!

(Kruller shooting Steward with his water gun but Steward dodging water and then hiding the box as Kruller notice where Steward is while he smiling and floating to box as paper fan floating to Kruller as it behind him.)

**Kruller: **You're can't up there for my older brother's special music for you!

(Kruller laughing and opening the box as paper fan starting swing as it swing Kruller against the wall and falling down as knocked out and dropped to in the air while water gun start floating along Clem's paper fan and then Steward cloak off while he holding paper fan and water gun and he's heavily breathing.)

**Steward: **I'm going to The Great Stage as get a part of it! (he shocking and heard up floor was stopped the music) Uh-oh! Seem Amadeus was overheard under the floor as worse at all, he mad for his younger brothers was defeated. (he start worrying as playing nightmare joy music from up floor) Oh no! Oh no! He starting to get me! (he floating but he feeling grabs his shoulders as Amadeus only arms who grabs his shoulders) Uh-oh!

(Steward pulling out by Amadeus as phasing up to 4F/The Great Stage as in the Auditorium as Steward spinning and then stopped as looking Amadeus who covered the bandages was his whole arms, left side of face and whole tail as he looking Steward while stopped the playing the piano as he smile and Steward shaking in fear and holding Kruller's water gun.)

**Steward: **(nervous) S-s-s-s-so, you're mad at me after your brothers' defeated?

(Amadeus floating to Steward who few away from him.)

**Amadeus: **Nein, I'm not but I seriously about you can't apologies Morty und you defeated my brothers! (holding up a part from pocket) My brother, Clem told me about his invention, zhen I keeping the part from survivor of Joy Virus und you can't escape here, Steward!

(Amadeus eerie laughing along two Joy Ghobies was Melody and Albert floating as join Amadeus as they eerie laughing while Steward gasps and holding up Kruller's water gun as he shooting them but Amadeus cloak off and missed the water as Steward stopped the shooting and gasps as he's looking Amadeus.)

**Steward: **Oh no! Where is he? (whispering) I remember Luigi's battle with Amadeus himself, after Luigi smashes Amadeus' piano as Amadeus cloak off as Luigi heard Amadeus from... (gasps as Amadeus laughs as he behind Steward; normal volume) Behind!

(Amadeus holding up the bomb and laughing but Steward swing and hit Amadeus with Clem's paper fan while Amadeus flying to inside the piano as closed the lid, then piano explodes from inside bomb as Amadeus when holds the bomb. Steward looking broken piano, then notice lights was start breaking itself as Steward start panic while the lights was all breaking as completely dark and Steward notice glowing blue and purple from inside while playing piano in eerie joy music as Amadeus laughing when Steward gasps to happening.)

**Steward: **Oh no! This isn't good!

(Amadeus punch a lid of piano with arm from hole as his arm removed bandage was covered blue and purple liquid as made wolf claws while Steward whispering to Amadeus' revealed for remove the bandages as Amadeus coming out the broken piano while he's laughing and notice Steward who trying turn on the flashlight then he dodges attack from Amadeus' wolf claws and he turn on the flashlight as he looking in horror.)

(Cuts to outside Auditorium while Goob who wearing headset and humming the song as he stopped and takes one side of headset as hear Steward muttered screaming inside, then Goob floating to doors of Auditorium while Steward phasing out and screaming as pass to Goob looking him.)

**Goob #1: **What's happened to him now?

(Amadeus phasing out and laughing in crazy while trail of blue and purple liquid on the floor from the mouth as pass to Goob was spinning and then stopped and dizzy as passed out. Cuts to Steward floating backward and muttering in fear to Amadeus as his arms was covered blue and purple liquid as made wolf claws, left side of face was scars as color of blue and purple, sharp teeth and his eye keeps tearing out and his whole tail was covered blue and purple liquid as made sharp-pointed as he continue laughing and show the part on the right cuff as Steward shaking and holding Kruller's water gun.)

**Steward: **Just... don't... make me... to...

**Amadeus: **Better? Ja, its just make purpose for you vhen happened... Vhere was I? (Steward cloak on as water gun floating up) Oh, ja! Time to... (blasting him with water as pushing him) ...hugs!

(Amadeus against the wall while stopped of straying water as he knocked out and wetting on him, then Steward slowly floating and holding the flashlight while heavily breathing to Amadeus.)

**Steward: **Okay, now I'll take the part.

(Steward slowly to pick from on the cuff but quickly hold his left arm as he screams by Amadeus when laughing while Steward screaming and floating fast along Amadeus was still hold Steward's arm as bouncing/smashing anywhere around 4F/The Great Stage to popcorn machine.)

**Amadeus: **You can't escape here forever, Steward! (laughing then groans and grunt in pain by Steward with slam on the floor) Ow! Vhat... are... you... thinking... about... doing... zhis?!

(Steward gasps to popcorn machine as smile to Amadeus when start worry.)

**Steward: **Now, get ready to final slam!

(In slow motion, Steward slam Amadeus to popcorn machine while he smashed it and Amadeus as he holding the part as take left arm from Amadeus' cuff, then back to normal motion, Steward looking Amadeus who now he was knocked out while the part put in toolbox.)

**Steward: **Finally, it's over for this floor! (hissing in pain and his left arm has bleeding by Amadeus) Ouch! Oh no! I've got bleeding! (holds up bandage tape to roll on his left arm as done it) There! Now, I keep going up the floors as find the parts.

(Steward phasing up to 5F/RIP Suites as Hallway, he floating and finding the part with flashlight while he gasps and hear humming the song to realize the voice from Room 507 while he phases in, then he gasps as shaking to Chambrea who humming the song, her hair was messed with blue and purple liquid as spots and her hand was covered with blue and purple liquid as bubble soap, then Chambrea stopped for humming the song at turn around to Steward while she laughing as coming out the bubble as blue and purple liquid spilt out as Steward gasps and floating backward.)

**Chambrea: **Steward, sweetie! How you going to get the part of machine? (holds up the parts then place it on the hair as Steward gasps) Now, come me with kiss!

(Chambrea floats as start kiss to Steward when he start heavily breathing to Chambrea while he holds up sticky toilet plunger and Anti-Ghost Rope while he screams as Chambrea kiss to Steward but she covered her face by Steward with sticky toilet plunger while he ties to Chambrea with Anti-Ghost Rope, then he take the part while put it in the toolbox. Steward phasing up to 6F/Castle MacFrights as Coliseum while King MacFrights laughing as Steward looking around then he looking knight armor on dummy horse with lance and shield then it shaking as King MacFrights appear as he wearing helmet as crown on the helmet, then he looking Steward who screams and floating but doesn't flying as he looking his tail was locked fly as on the wheel, then King MacFrights laughs for tired to escape and he opened lens of helmet as only eyes.)

**King MacFrights: **Aww, poor little Steward. You trying to escape, unless I've got the part! (Holds up the part from hand) Now, start the joust!

(King MacFrights charging to Steward screams to rolling as dodging King MacFrights with arrows on the circle in 30 secs.)

**Steward: **I know to stop him... (holds up Flash Lens as replace it on the flashlight) Since Luigi battle to joust challenge!

(Steward holding as loading the flashlight with Flash Lens while he looking King MacFrights when charging to Steward while he flashes to King MacFrights who he stopped and then drop down as Steward laughs and shoot as plug on the knight chest with Magnet Attachor from Dr. Potter's backpack, then he slams on the floor in three times while Steward gasps as pull out Magnet Attachor as King MacFrights standing up and looking to Steward.)

**King MacFrights: **So, you're nice battle like Luigi as I battle him before defeat me as he's same common to you, Steward!

(King MacFrights laughing as continue battle to Steward as now opened the three doors as shooting with arrows as Steward dodging it and he holding as loading the flashlight with Flash Lens while he looking King MacFrights when charging him.)

**Steward: **Okay, this'll makes easy... 1... 2... (King MacFrights almost hit him but missed by he move away to side) 3!

(Steward flashes to King MacFrights who he stopped and then drop down as Steward rolling and shoot as plug on the knight chest with Magnet Attachor then he slams on the floor in three times while Steward gasps as pull out Magnet Attachor as King MacFrights standing up and looking to Steward with sounding crying.)

**King MacFrights: **(sad with eerie voice) I... I'll never give up yet, Steward!

(Steward gasps as continue battle to King MacFrights as now opened the five doors as shooting with arrows as Steward dodging it and he holding as loading the flashlight with Flash Lens while he looking King MacFrights when charging him.)

**Steward: **Last stand, Steward... Last stand!

(Steward flashes to King MacFrights who he stopped and then drop down as Steward shoot as plug on the knight chest with Magnet Attachor then he slams on the floor in two times, then in slow motion to last slam with King MacFrights as normal motion while shattered the knight armor as Steward covers the pieces and notice King MacFrights still wearing knight helmet, holding sword and shield as he's head down and heavily breathing, then he screaming as happening while Steward gasps in horror and shaking in fear to King MacFrights as he glowing to grow two arms as blue and purple colors as there lower part from where bandage was his waist as removed it while Steward screaming King MacFrights' revealed for remove the bandages. King MacFrights remove knight helmet as his crown falls as Steward gasps and King MacFrights picks his crown on the head when he closed the eyes while turning smile as laughing and open the eyes as head up as his hair was messed with blue and purple colors and he hold the part on the lower left arm.)

**King MacFrights: **(eerie voice) Come to me, Steward! (laughing and slashes with sword to Steward who covering as trying up his tail, then slashes and he gasps in shock) What?!

(Steward looking his tail was unlocked as floating then he screaming and floating to inside the Coliseum Hallway as King MacFrights chasing him as looking as notice the knight and slashes it with sword as pieces down while Steward cloak off for hide the knight as shaking and floating backward to King MacFrights who floating and slashing to Steward who dodging it and hiding it when King MacFrights found him with sword while they floating Coliseum Hallway to Cage-Lift Room.)

**Steward: **(nervous; stuttering) H-h-h-how did you know as can without see me?! (looking sword as pick it and holding it) Tell me! How did see you when I was cloak on?

**King MacFrights: **Well, there special effect of power from Joy Ghost Virus. (points at his eyes) Cloak Visions! Sometimes the ghosts cloak on as I could see them!

(Steward gasps and continue floating as attack King MacFrights with sword where they going Cage-Lift Room to Coliseum Balcony. King MacFrights pushing and holding Steward who holding sword as cover with lower arms on the view as Steward looking down on the Coliseum and then looking King MacFrights laughing.)

**Steward: **(in thought) There's special effect of Joy Virus Ghost! Now, how did he can't see for I take the part? (looking market and then knight armor) I know what to do. (speaking) Hey, King, give up for fight because you make hurt me! Please!

(King MacFrights gasps in horror as stop pushing as release while Steward floating turning around back to King MacFrights who crying for did hurt Steward when he floating backward to market.)

**King MacFrights: **(crying with eerie voice) I... I'm so sorry for I did hurt you, Steward!

(Cuts Steward picking tomatoes from market as it behind him as turning around.)

**Steward: **It's okay, my king. I got somethings behind me... (throws tomatoes) NO SEEING IT!

(King MacFrights splashes him by tomatoes while he have splashing him quickly with tomatoes by Steward throwing fast to King MacFrights as he floating to knight armor when he done throws the tomatoes and picks the knight helmet. Steward places King MacFrights with helmet but backward as he takes the part from lower arms and he place it in the toolbox while King MacFrights dropping a sword and shield as his four arms touches but no solid to touch and floating from he can't see.)

**King MacFrights: **Hey! I can't see everything!

(Steward cloak on and floating to hook on the rope from crane as he hook and tiring King MacFrights' four arms as he screams in muttered, then Steward tiring whole around at King MacFrights and he pushing the button as King MacFrights going up as screaming from crane while Steward cloak off, looking and then smile with waving hand to King MacFrights.)

**Steward: **Bye-bye, your majesty! (laughing) That's funny when he going up from crane as he screaming like bady! (looking King MacFrights' sword and shield as picking and place in with Dr. Potter's backpack) And it's worked for can't see me when I were cloak on!

(Steward floating Coliseum Balcony to Elevator as he inside while against then sliding down as sitting and sigh for tired at adventure.)

**Steward: **That's amazing traveling for that! I need to rest.

(Steward remove Dr. Potter's backpack as he pick a pillow and bed sheet as lies on the elevator floor as he yawning and stretching his arms and he sleeping.)

(Fade to in the dark of room for 17 screens as floors from security cameras as Morty who watching screens and holding it when his appears as covered the dark from room, then Morty hearing ringing from headphone to calling.)

**Dr. Potter: **(through Morty's headphone) Morty! Steward going to Garden Suites and he defeated to King MacFrights and take the part of Virus Curer! You sure about he trying to pick as it's taking away by me, Morty? (Morty silence moment for saying) Morty? Hello, Morty? (Morty laughing) Morty, what's so funny?

**Morty: **(strained tone with eerie voice; speak headphone) You know, grandfather. You said about my brother taking the part? Then you make plan to infecting him, Potter!

**Dr. Potter: **You're on the way, Morty!

(Morty dang up the headphone as he start laughing as turn on as received he in Editing Room from 8F/Paranormal Productions, then he turns around as his appear as covered him with bandages was his neck, hands, nose, left eye and whole tail as laughing in mad as stop for looking picture of Steward when smile and hold his blue floor gem and take it as smile it.)

**Morty: **Don't be scared, my brother Steward... Me and my friends are making you better from your nightmare...!

(Morty laughing in mad as pans to Steward when asleep in the elevator as Morty laughs in echo and then fade in of black screen.)


	3. Night of Joyful Bad Memory

(Fade to 6F/Castle MacFrights as Elevator Hall while Steward falling asleep in the elevator with pillow and sheet and then he awake and stand up as shocking in quickly from shaking elevator, he put pillow and sheet in Dr. Potter's backpack as he wearing it as adjects his mask and glasses, then yawns and stretching.)

**Steward: **Okay, where was I? (realize to snap the fingers) Oh right! To the Garden Suites! (picking something in Dr. Potter's backpack) But I need wearing... (pop out from Dr. Potter's backpack called; ) Effect Vision Goggles! (remove his glasses and wearing Effect Vision Goggles; happily) Cool! That's my favourite for Dr. Potter's invention! (sad tone) Oh, grandfather... (back to normal tone) But I must going to get the part of Virus Cuser as be cure them!

(Steward phases up and out to 7F/Garden Suites as Elevator Hall where messed with blue and purple liquid as he whimpering in fear as floating and looking around happened the floor as glowing plants.)

**Steward: **What's just happened on the floor?

(Steward shock as hear Dr. Potter's laughing like mad scientist while floating slowly to doors of Atrium as hearing in.)

**Dr. Potter: **(from the inside) Morty, that was great idea for plan to infect Steward! (Steward silence gasps as continue hear in) Well, then Steward taking the part of Virus Cuser as it get away by me!

(Dr. Potter laughing in crazy as Steward whimpering for moment while Dr. Potter stop laughing and Steward notice for moment to Dr. Potter stop laughing. Steward pop out his diary and pen from his coat as writing it.)

**Steward: **(in thinking; write and read of mind the diary; in worried) Dear diary, I hear plans for this floor, Garden Suites. Dr. Potter was infected now from his friends as he joined them, sometimes I was worried inside Atrium as plans for this! (closed his diary as hide it with pen in the coat, inhaled and then exhaled; in speaking) Okay, Steward! You can do this!

(Steward press on Cloak/Dark-Light Vision Mode from Effect Vision Goggles while he enter Atrium where messed with blue and purple liquid and plants was glowing while Steward impress Atrium.)

**Steward: **Wow! That was pretty! In fact, infected plants was glowing effect! Where's a part of Virus Cuser? (looking the part on the strand; blinking shook) Well, that was easy but somewhere it is trap.

(Steward floating slowly to get the part from on the strand while Dr. Potter who hiding door of suite when dark on the his appear as only one eye and mouth as splitting out for blue and purple liquid and then he covered it.)

**Dr. Potter: **(whispering) Come on, Steward~! Just pick it up~!

**Steward: **(offscreen) Oh! I almost forgot!

**Dr. Potter: **What?! What he's doing?! (gasps in shock as Steward pop out Mechanic Arm from Dr. Potter's backpack) No... No, no, no, no, no! (Steward pick the part with Mechanic Arm to back him; Dr. Potter grunt; normal volume) That's it!

(Dr. Potter used his power to grow Venus flytrap as it behind Steward who scaring and turn around Venus flytrap roar as Steward screams as take off the part as it on air and then Venus flytrap take the part and it throw to Dr. Potter catch the part and hold his watering can, his bandage covered to his left eye as still wearing glasses, left arm, end tail and mouth as wearing mask and his clothes covered blue and purple liquid. He place the part on the head as under his hat and he smile to Steward who he press off current mode from Effect Vision Goggles and the shaking in fear.)

**Dr. Potter: **(disappointed) So, you used my inventions from my backpack, huh? Well, I know all my inventions from after tested it as you get it and Morty told me to happy you... (soft with eerie voice; happily) Come with me, Steward! (put his watering can from coat and raise his arms along floating slowly to Steward who floating away as worried) Don't be scary! I'm not gonna hurt!

(Steward continue stay back from Dr. Potter as he hold up untested invention was 9 colors each in tube on the gun while Dr. Potter gasps.)

**Dr. Potter: **Steward, don't use untested invention!

**Steward: **But I'm testing your invention. Let see... (point the invention as point the target) Okay, I'm target to... (he keep saying for target as press orange button as Fire Mode as he locked target to Dr. Potter) YOU!

(Steward shoots Dr. Potter with fire laser from 9 mode invention as Dr. Potter screaming as blasted him on explosion with fire as Steward cover to blasted and he looking fire and the part rolling to him as pick it as place it in the toolbox.)

**Steward: **Cool! That was my new favourite Dr. Potter's invention, I thinking it called Multi-Mode Laser Gun!

(Steward floating up but he stop for hold the tail by plant-shaped arm as covered blue and purple liquid while removed bandage as it burned was Dr. Potter. Steward gasps to Dr. Potter's revealed for remove the bandages while Dr. Potter slam Steward as he down to floor.)

**Steward: **(hissing in pain) OUUUUCCCHH!

**Dr. Potter: **(offscreen; angrily) I told you, Steward! I told you!

**Steward: **But I tested your invention when doesn't used for you!

(Cuts to Dr. Potter floating as fire's gone, he removes the bandages but only shadows as covered appear.)

**Dr. Potter: **No, not that! You need... (in distorted with eerie voice) TO REST!

(Lightbulb turns on but broken as Dr. Potter's revealed for remove the bandages was his left eye was blue color and full wide glasses, his left arm was covered blue and purple liquid as made plant-shaped arm, his end tail was plant-root with blue and purple color and his mouth was sharp as coming out blue and purple liquid while he was heavily breathing for Steward tired escape.)

**Dr. Potter: **(distorted with eerie voice; angrily) You don't give up to cure us! You're an one to hurt us and make Morty sad!

**Steward: **(start crying; sad tone) Yes! That's what doing that and all my fault! And how'd you called to Morty?

(Cuts to Dr. Potter show and point at one headset while Steward gasps, wiping his tears and floating side to powered saw.)

**Dr. Potter: **(in distorted with eerie voice) After I infected, Morty told me and my friends listened the plan to infect you, Steward. Morty give me for headset with friends to call for take the parts of Virus Curer!

(Cuts to Steward get the powered saw when it already on as press to Effect Vision Goggles as Safe/Shield Mode as cutting Venus flytrap as it died as dropped film tapes as Steward catches it and Dr. Potter gasps.)

**Steward: **(gasps) Morty's secret tape?! (looking as duck to Dr. Potter's infected arm to wall; dumbfounded) Oh no...!

(Cuts to Dr. Potter take off wall as holding up watering can as floating around as he watering the place and growing plants as covering doors of Atrium, walls, ceiling and windows while Steward shaking in fear as holding saw and film tapes.)

**Dr. Potter: **Steward, you're taken Morty's secret tape as never show it! (whistles; shouts) The Three Sisters! Come me, ladies.

(The Three Sisters as they're Joy Ghobies now as they floating around Steward when he shaking and screams as floating to suite as inside, then they floating to Dr. Potter when he glares at Steward inside the suites.)

**The Three Sisters: **(eerie voices) Yes, Dr. Potter!

**Dr. Potter: **Ladies, Steward trying to escape and stay away from infection, then you catch Steward before he escape. (points at suites) After him!

**The Three Sisters: **(salute to Dr. Potter) Yes, Doctor!

(The Three Sisters floating Blooming Suite as Bedroom while Steward hiding top the bed as keeping hiding as holding film tapes and powered saw when turned off and then covering shadow and whimpering in fear as The Three Sisters hold up the mirror as they looking around of behind.)

**Herlinda: **(eerie voice) Lucinda, you staying here for this suite, Belinda and I finding him from any suites.

**Lucinda: **(eerie voice; nods) Yes, sister!

(Herlinda and Belinda floating exit Blooming Suite as Steward looking they leaving and looking Lucinda, then Steward open Dr. Potter's backpack as picking two Anti-Virus Gloves as he wearing it and film tapes put in Dr. Potter's backpack as he wearing it and he hook powered saw along toolbox.)

**Steward: **(whispering) Okay... Time to experiment!

(Lucinda gasps as looking mirror as reflection to Steward who gasps while he floating to Blooming Bathroom as Lucinda follow him as she looking Steward but no sign as piles of flowers.)

**Lucinda: **Where is he? (notice the flower start floating as wind around as floating slowly to faster) Oh no...! (looking mirror as reflection to Steward who spinning around her with flowers) You neven escape this, Stewy!

(Lucinda start swing with her mirror but her arms stick together as mirror floating and swing Lucinda as knocked out while flowers stopped wind as falling and covering Lucinda while Steward cloak off and heavily breathing as he smashes Lucinda's mirror.)

**Steward: **Okay, one down, two to go.

(Steward floating up but he hear Belinda's eerie laughing while he floating to Thorny Suite as Bathroom and then Thorny Bedroom where covered and places with cactuses, vines with spikes and fall leaves as Steward amazed to Thorny Bedroom.)

**Steward: **Wow! I never seem Thorny Bedroom before! (hearing Belinda's eerie laughing as hiding under the bed; whispering) She's coming!

(Belinda floating around Thorny Bedroom with mirror as she looking it and turning back as Steward when he feeling hurt as whimpering in pain from under the bed.)

**Steward: **(whispering in glitter of pain) Dr. Potter was right! About bed of thorny plants was harmful! That's why Luigi can't go to Thorny Bedroom!

(Steward screaming in pain as floating fast around Thorny Suite as cactuses falling from shelter to Belinda as she dodges the thorny plants until Steward stop and remove spike vines as he looking and gasps to Belinda who holding the mirror.)

**Belinda: **(eerie voice) So, some trouble about thorn plants, don't you, Steward?

(Belinda laughing until knocked out by falling flower pot from ceiling, Steward floating slowly to Belinda who barely one eye as Steward scream as take Belinda's mirror to smashes Belinda as knocked out for mirror was broken. Steward looking in shocking to Belinda.)

**Steward: **Two down, one to go! (whimpering in pain) And I'll get out Thorny Bedroom!

(Steward floating outside Thorny Suite as up to Ivy Suite as Ivy Bedroom while Steward looking branches covered inside there as he take powered saw as turned on as onto branches as cutting until broken as there is wooden box as Steward looking it and take crowbar from floor as open the lid and Steward looking inside the box while mirror floating to Steward who taking the recorder and recording tapes.)

**Steward: **(whispering) Dr. Potter's secret record tapes! (Herlinda cloak off as holding mirror right behind him; normal volume) I barely hearing Herlinda was here...

(Herlinda start swing to Steward with mirror but she missed Steward when he leaving as cloak himself while Herlinda follow him but she notice her mirror floating as it hitting Herlinda until she knocked out as mirror was broken. Steward cloak off as he smiling for The Three Sisters are all knocked out as he cheering until he hearing Dr. Potter screaming in anger.)

**Steward: **Oh no! He's coming!

(Steward cloak on as Dr. Potter floats in anger to Ivy Suite as Bedroom as he looking until gasps to Herlinda as Dr. Potter grunting to defeated The Three Sisters.)

**Dr. Potter: **(angrily) You're pay for this, Steward!

(Dr. Potter leaving as holding Herlinda to exit Ivy Suite while pans to Ivy Bathroom as Steward cloak off as sitting onto giant watermelon and taking one recording tape into recorder while plugged in with wire headset and he wears it as he playing it.)

**Dr. Potter: **(in recording to headset; eerie voice) Okay, I recording that for now... Morty told me about tell the trust when I wasn't brainwashed for infection as ghosts realize to me as controlled myself... (Steward writing the book to Dr. Potter's record after he infected) Morty telling me to help Steward make happy as infected... Sometimes there nobody has afraid of nightmare from joy infection... (laughing as Steward start worring as start writing is unchatting) Sometimes my friends have been realized of joy infection and no one escape here all at time. (Steward shock moment to said as Steward start worried; distorted with eerie voice) **There's no one escape HERE FOR ALL THE TIME! **

(Dr. Potter record laughing as Steward eject it as throw onto bathtub but he still heard Dr. Potter laughing as Steward remove headset and covering his ears as shaking his head.)

**Steward: **No, no, no, no, no! Leave me along and get away from me!

**Dr. Potter: **(soft tone in distorted with eerie voice; offscreen) There's no more nightmare, Steward...

(Steward turning around to bathtub as he looking floating watering can until Dr. Potter cloak off as he holding watering can as he looking in unimpressed to Steward start anxiety as tear coming out while shaking as Dr. Potter turn sad smile as floating slowly while Steward floating backward as stay back while floating up for stair.)

**Dr. Potter: **Steward, just stop doing that for yourself from you did... (He and Steward enter Mushroom Suite as Bedroom as continue floating) (disappointed, then angrily) You're heard my first record tape of I was infected as plans, then Morty wants you for make apologies him!

(Dr. Potter attack Steward with infected arm as Steward screams and dodges Dr. Potter's plant-shaped arm as they floating up to Rare Plants Lab Suite as Bedroom as Steward takes gold-colored formula as hold up Spray Spring and then they going outside of Rare Plants Lab Suite. Steward pour formula to Spray Spring and hold up spray part to Dr. Potter gasps and notice headset ring until he calling it.)

**Morty: **(through Dr. Potter's headset) Potter! Did you see that? Steward poured your formula! What's formula was made of?

**Dr. Potter: **(whispering to speak headset) That's made of Star Flower! Steward used it, we're cure us forever!

**Morty: **Just don't get away to him!

(Dr. Potter dang up the headset as he looking Steward was holding powered saw as it covered gold liquid as Dr. Potter shaking hands and head.)

**Dr. Potter: **Steward, don't use it to saw the plant from ceiling!

**Steward: **(deadpanning/dumbfounded) What? You getting worried about formula as not figured out?

**Dr. Potter: **(nods in worry) Yes! Please! Don't... saw... that... plants on the ceiling! (Steward little floats up to ceiling) Steward, stop it! (Steward little closer to ceiling) Don't do that! (Steward starting switch on the powered saw) Steward! (Steward switch on as turned on the powered saw) Stop it! (Steward slowly up to touch plants from ceiling with powered saw) (grunts in worried; angrily) I said... STOP IT!

(Dr. Potter stretching and holding Steward's arm with plant-shaped arm as Steward screaming as cutting around ceiling with powered saw while all trap plants was back to normal as unblocked doors, window and ceiling when failing thick plants was falling as Steward floating but stop as struggling by Dr. Potter holding him with plant-shaped arm. Then Steward finally to shield from falling of thick plants as he looking Dr. Potter still holding Steward's arm as he holding powered saw still on as he cutting Dr. Potter's plant-shaped arm as Dr. Potter screaming in pain as holding the arm while he's knocked out and falling the floor from big thick plants as Steward looking down as smashed on the ground as finally stop falling of thick plants, then Steward sighs in relief and wiping off the swearing.)

**Steward: **Wow! That was close one and it's over! (looking Dr. Potter's watering can as hooking it with powered saw when turned off to next it) And it's done for this floor! Yes!

(Steward floating up but he looking Dr. Potter where still knocked out as he's on the big thick plant as Steward sighs in sad and wiping the tears.)

**Steward: **(soft tone) I'm sorry about this, grandfather...

(Steward floating up to 8F/Paranormal Productions as Elevator Hall as he hearing Morty's crying as Steward gasps as crying.)

**Steward: **Oh no! What I done... for now?!

(Steward sniffs and floating slowly Entrance Hall to Studio Entrance as doors as coming out the tears as he hearing in to Morty's crying and said.)

**Morty: **(from the inside; sadly) No, no, no, no, no! It's can't be! Steward got my secret tape and part of Virus Cuser! (sodding as Steward trying stop crying from Morty's Genre Embodiment but Steward loud crying as powers was all shut down from overpower in Last Resort from his Electric Embodiment as offscreen glass pop as screams) (soft tone; happily) Steward? Is that you?

(Steward gasps and hiding reception desk as he cloak himself while Morty floating to Studio Entrance as he looking him but no sign as he grunts in defeat.)

**Morty: **No! Steward, don't hide and scared! Steward? Little bro? (screams for Steward wasn't here) Steward! You can hide everywhere and I'll find you!

(Morty floating away, pans to Studio 1: Horror Set as Steward hiding the box while heavily breathing as holding his diary and pen as writing it.)

**Steward: **(in thinking; write and read of mind the diary) Dear diary, I was hiding in the box from my brother, Morty. He's doing plans to infect me for my friends when they're infected, somehow doing plans as little "better" for infection... I've be found my brother's secret tape from 7th floor as I finding protector as watch his plans, but I'm scared my brother's appears from bandages... Even I finding part of Virus Cuser!

(Steward closed his diary as it and pen hiding from his coat and slowly open as peaking looking Morty when no sign here as he come out the box and looking in Horror Set as he wiping off swearing for Morty's not here.)

**Steward: **(in speaking out) Phew! That was close one! But where's part of Virus Cuser? (floating to set as turned on fog and wind machine on the stage as he scary in shaking) Oh no!

(Familiar eerie laughing echo as Steward hold up Clem's paper fan as looking around familiar voice in Horror Set.)

**Male Eerie Voice: **(with strained tone; in French accent) Why bonjour, Steward!

**Steward: **(gasps in horror) Oh no...! Morty!

(Morty floating down as end tail trail glowing around Horror Set as he holding part of Virus Curer as he smiling, giggling and floating to Steward when floating back to Morty.)

**Morty: **(in strained with eerie voice; happily and soft) Steward, stop doing yourself from your fear... (Steward throw rubber duck to him but he missed) Just calm down and relax...

(Morty slowly rise up his arm as eerie laughing as Steward screams and the floating away as he hits Morty when he rubbing his head.)

**Morty: **Ouch! Hey, Steward! Come back here!

(Morty floating to Studio 2: Castle Set where battle background as he turns the knight as hold up sword and looking Steward until he looking Steward was on the tower of castle as he wearing helmet and holding King MacFrights' sword and shield as Morty gasps while Steward floating down to the ground as he feeling nervous.)

**Steward: **Big bro, that was a mistake for I made this!

**Morty: **(as knight) Mistake? Oh no, your highness. Why telling for mistake you did?

(Steward floating backward start forward with shield.)

**Steward: **Because... I DID AFTER THAT!

(Steward screams as floating and to push Morty with shield as he going to Studio 3: Fire Set and turn back to normal for appear as he slides lie on the ground for set while Steward floating with Kruller's water gun as he wearing firefighter hat as Morty standing up as the building start fire and he floating slowly to Steward who shaking in fear as holding with water gun to Morty.)

**Steward: **Morty! Just stop for doing with my friends!

**Morty: **No...

**Steward: **What?! Why not?!

**Morty: **Because... (picks the fire extinguisher) I NEED YOU HAPPY!

(Morty floating to Steward with fire extinguisher but he got spraying as drops fire extinguisher while to inside building with fire and screaming by Steward who did sprayed Morty with Kruller's water gun, then Steward shocking moment until looking part of Virus Cuser rolling to Steward as pick and place it to toolbox and then he looking to Morty when inside building with fire.)

**Steward: **(soft tone) I'm sorry about you're sad for I did upset you, then now, I forgive you, big brother... Sorry about this.

(Steward floating to Studio 4: Micro Set with through the studio while to building was stopped the fire from inside as shadow of Morty from the wall shown start floating with his bandages was fallen by fire while he open eyes and then smile while remove neck bandage as he laughing in distorted with eerie voice.)

(Cuts to Studio 4: Micro Set as Steward looking set and then projector without tapes as takes it as he's go to inside giant box and sitting down as pick film tapes and the attach onto projector as he turn on into giant cardboard as he watching it. Cuts of film to Morty but shadow as darkness with blue and purple glowing from eyes, mouth and spitting from mouth in 8F/Paranormal Productions as Backstage in dark as start Morty's infected as Joy Virus Ghost was start.)

**Morty: **(in film; eerie voice) I feeling... happy and controlled myself for virus... (coughs as spitting out) After Magician Sisters hugged me as infected with joy... (coughs) In fact, I was tested to them as turned like me from infection as sometimes I planning for tomorrow... (weak to loud laughing from end sentence) For my brother's special bir-...!

(Static screen for unfinished sentence as cuts back to Steward gasps and turns to projector was covered with blue and purple liquid while Steward screaming and looking to screen was pop out with blue and purple glowing hand as Steward screaming and floating to Studio 5: City Set, then he looking around it as he holding Clem's paper fan while shaking and whimpering in fear to Morty's revealed for remove the bandages.)

**Steward: **Now, he's gonna make me for "battle"!

(Morty phases in City Set when he covered shadow as dropping blue and purple liquid from injuries and below his head while he heavily breathing as Steward stay back to Morty as cuts to Morty still covered the shadow and below the head while turned smile.)

**Morty: **(in distorted with eerie voice as together with his and 16 Boss Ghosts' voices) Well, Steward... You may think I'm the Joy Ghobie and I wish you're happy from... (raising up his head as smile; one voice) HUGS!

(Morty distorted with eerie laughing in crazy while Steward screaming as floating but stopped by wires from Morty as he around and tied to Steward when he struggling it and he turned on flashlight to Morty as Steward loud screaming as all light was turned on in The Last Resort. Morty's revealed for remove the bandages was his neck was spider web tape around it with blue and purple as like Micro Set, his left eye was darker colors than other eye like Castle Set, his hands was blue and purple with sharp nails like Horror Set, his nose was blue and purple burn mark like Fire Set, and his whole tail was blue and purple Kaiju-shaped like City Set while he smile and floating to Steward still struggling until screams and bouncing to water as he dive as Morty gasps.)

**Morty: **Steward! (dive to underwater from under the city as swimming/floating to find Steward in worry) Steward! Steward! Steward? (notice wires as gasps swimming/floating wires as get it; sad tone) Steward...

(Pans to Fire Set as Steward inside building when he get wetting by water, removed the tired wires and fast breathing for Morty until he sighs in relief as he sliding down as against the wall onto sitting while take off Dr. Potter's backpack as taking another one recording tape into recorder while plugged in with wire headset and he wears it as he playing it.)

**Dr. Potter: **(in recording to headset; normal voice) This is Dr. Ollie Potter!

**Steward: **(gasps in joy; quietly) Dr. Potter's Pre-Infected Tape!

**Dr. Potter: **I'm in 6th floor with King MacFrights. Sometimes like... opposite personal battle...

**King MacFrights: **(in recording to headset; normal voice) Hey, buddy! What's ya doing to tape?

**Dr. Potter: **I recording for research of happened from infection in Stage when getting harder and worse then previous stage, Rory.

**King MacFrights: **(shout in delight) That's what I want it!

**Dr. Potter: **King, stop being funny to me and anybody! I'm getting nervous and embarrassing about this!

**King MacFrights: **Just me lets, Ollie.

**Dr. Potter: **Hey! Give me that!

**King MacFrights: **Hey, Me and Potter going to adventure for this floor as making spooky for him!

**Dr. Potter: **I'm not!

**King MacFrights: **He's trying to me to stop for my opinion.

(King MacFrights record laughing as Steward quietly laughing until Dr. Potter grunting.)

**King MacFrights: **Uh-oh. It's look Dr. Potter got mad as I chasing around for now!

(King MacFrights record laughing as fade out of voice in echo.)

**Dr. Potter: **Sorry, guys. King MacFrights has too innocent for my secret personal as I telling him after that. Okay, I finding the cure of Joy Ghost Virus in this floor as sometimes gone wrong of my experiment. (Steward shocks to King MacFrights screaming in recording; Dr. Potter gasps) You guys heard that scream? That's King MacFrights! Let's see happened to him! (Steward heard barely to loud three eerie laughing as he and Dr. Potter gasps in horror; whispering) Oh no! He's infected with hugs by Serpci and Captain Fishook!

(Crashes sound of metal as Dr. Potter whimpering as Serpci, Captain Fishook and King MacFrights who he was infected as laughing while Dr. Potter whimpering in fear.)

**King MacFrights, Serpci and Captain Fishook: **(in recording to headset) Hello Dr. Ollie Potter~!

(Dr. Potter record screaming as Steward gasps.)

**Dr. Potter: **Remember, guys! Don't turn around and just hearing from behind you! Dr. Ollie Potter out!

(Recording player stopped itself as Steward eject it along remove the headset as all things put in Dr. Potter's backpack and then he wear it in shocking moment as until he hearing Morty eerie laughing as Steward start scared.)

**Morty: **(offscreen) I know where you are, Steward...

**Steward: **Oh no! What's I do now? (looking around as outside the building) Morty has strong as Cartoon Physical, but only has weakness is... (looking around until he got idea) I know! Just I think!

(Steward picking thing in Dr. Potter's backpack as Morty cloak off with smile as Steward gasps and quickly picking in Dr. Potter's backpack.)

**Morty: **Time's out, Stewy! (Steward hold up tiny bouncing ball when he's confused) What is that, Steward? We're playing baseball?

(Steward looking up the ceiling with spotlights to Morty when turns to baseball player and he holding baseball bat, then Steward looking ball and turned smile and snickers.)

**Steward: **Okay! Game's on!

(Steward hold up gum as chewing and then blowing as pops it and chancing as throws the ball as he targeting to. Cuts to Morty looking watch and then looks Steward.)

**Morty: **Come on, Steward! Don't afraid of lose the game.

(Steward throws to wall as Morty duck it as they looking ball bouncing everywhere in Fire Set while Steward blow gum as bubble, then he takes the bubble as he hold up the glue as place inside bubble and he looking Morty with wide smile.)

**Steward: **Hey, Morty! (Morty looking him) Here, catch it!

(Morty catches bubble inside glue while Steward giggling and hold up remote as press it as the ball pop out with spikes while it breaking rope of spotlight and then it to bubble when popped as explodes with glue as Morty covered with glue as he mutter screaming while the spotlight falls onto Morty as stopped screams and knocked out.)

**Steward: **Ohhh! That's gonna hurt! (press it of remote as ball flying to him, then it back to normal ball as land to his hand) Thankfully to Bouncing Ball Moder! (looking Morty when still knocked out as on the spotlight; sad soft tone) I'm sorry about this for yesterday from I did you with upset as we are...

(Steward floating outside Fire Set as Backstage and he looking Morty's megaphone as takes it while he sighs in sad and he put in Dr. Potter's backpack. He floating up to 9F/Unnatural History Museum as looking around in floor was messing with blue and purple liquid until he hearing sneeze from plant side hallway as he floating to it and turned on the flashlight when he feeling nervous.)

**Steward: **(stuttering in fear) H-h-h-hello? Are y-y-y-you in th-th-th-there?

(Steward scream to plants shaking until pop out for familiar shape like Poltergeist as Steward gasps to... Gilbert was wearing lab coat, google, gloves, backpack, mask, headset with microphone and holding the gun as he wasn't Joy Ghobie as he was feeling scared then happy to see and hugging Steward.)

**Gilbert: **Oh, I missed you, Steward! I was worried for infecting you!

**Steward: **Gilbert? What's doing here anyway?

**Gilbert: **Well, after Albert's infected, Robert and I are doing to plan of cure them as we researching in the library and then laboratory from Garden Suites.

**Steward: **And what next?

**Gilbert: **And then... I heard Robert's screaming from Twisted Suites (nervous) and then, and then...!

**Steward: **He was...

**Gilbert: **Infected!

(Steward gasps while lightning striking sound as eerie laughing while Gilbert screams and hugging Steward as other each as pause moment after that.)

**Steward: **What's happened to him?

**Gilbert: **He was infected with hugs by Magician Sisters and then I hiding to the 9th floor!

**Steward: **Gilbert, listen! I needing part of Virus Curer from this floor as getting scared right now!

**Gilbert: **I think must it to the Dinosaur History Exhibit.

**Steward: **Come on, Gilbert! Let's go!

(Steward and Gilbert floating Dinosaur History Exhibit when lightning striking as where part of Virus Curer on the stand next to Skeleton T-Rex as they deep gulp about this as they floating slowly while flashing from lightning as Skeleton T-Rex was move from flashing in three until they made to Dinosaur History Exhibit as take part of Virus Curer but they notice blue and purple liquid was dripping and looking up to Skeleton T-Rex was coming out the mouth while Steward and Gilbert whining in disgust.)

**Gilbert: **That's disgusting for this...

**Steward: **Agreed. Hey, Gilbert. Why don't use your power to pick it?

**Gilbert: **Oh yeah.

(Gilbert telekining part to give Steward as put in the toolbox while they floating up until they stopped as holding Steward's tail by a big blue and purple fire arm as Ug holding it while Steward and Gilbert screaming as Steward pull down till Gilbert pull up with his power to Steward as Ug and Gilbert trying pull side like tug game while Ug pulled out as Steward slam down as knocked out, Gilbert gasps.)

**Gilbert: **Steward Flimtory!

(Cuts to Ug was possess out of Skeleton T-Rex as he revealed from bandage as his arms was big blue and purple fire and his tail was brighter with blue and purple than Joy Ghobies while Ug laughs as Gilbert holding Steward with his power as he scaring to Ug's revealed for remove the bandages.)

**Ug: **Gil, you can't escape before infected you and Steward! So, you got attack the friend from broken Dark Moon as loses the life!

(Gilbert gasps as start crying while the voices said.)

**Albert: **(in Gilbert's mind) Gilbert, what are you did us?!

**Robert: **(in Gilbert's mind) Yeah! Means we're never be friend to you!

(Gilbert shaking at last words as start glowing and screaming as every objects were floating as Ug was scary about Gilbert's strong power.)

**Gilbert: **(in ghoul and robotic voice) **No! NOBODY NEVER BE FRIEND TO ME!**

(Gilbert telekining objects to Ug who screaming and then knocked out by big bone while objects onto Ug as pile until Gilbert stop glowing from strong power as gasps, Gilbert floating out with Steward of Last Resort as they going ScareScraper as they in 1st floor as suite. Gilbert place Steward on the bed after remove Dr. Potter's backpack, Effect Vision Goggles and mask as Gilbert remove mask as Ghost Survivors floating as joined in.)

**Gilbert: **(in normal voice) Everygeist! Get first aid kit and food!

**Male Speed Goob: **(in German accent) Ja, Gilbert! (floating away)

**Female Speed Oozer: **(in French accent; bows) My ways order, sir!

(Ghost Survivors left the bedroom while Gilbert looking Steward who still knocked out.)

**Gilbert: **I hope Ug's not woke up till now.

(Cuts to 9F/Unnatural History Museum, 7 shadow ghosts floating to pile of objects as light up was 7 Boss Ghosts who digging the objects until Ug was found. Ug wake up as confused while he looking 7 Boss Ghosts when looking barely angry even Morty was angry crying.)

**Morty: **You're knocked out my brother, Ug!

**Ug: **Sorry, Morty! But Steward found non-infected ghost to help him as taken it! It's Gilbert Experistory!

**7 Boss Ghosts: **(shocking) Gilbert Experistory?!

**Dr. Potter: **(gasps in realize) A Strong Poltergeist!

**Amadeus: **He's helping to Steward!

**Clem: **But he's going to ScareScraper with Steward!

**Morty: **Guys, I have the plans...

(Morty eerie laughing while 6 Boss Ghosts was joined laughing.)

**Morty: **I finding you, Stewy!

(Morty laughing in echo as outside of Last Resort and then fade in of black screen.)


	4. Birthday Escape From Infect

**Goobert Chopper** is Male Speed Goob who working cooking with German accent and his girlfriend **Dr. Oozia Biotany **is Female Speed Oozer who working doctor and caretaker with French accent.

Goobert and Dr. Biotany by Me

* * *

(Fade to Steward's view to open the eyes as blurred view to pink one.)

**Female Voice: **(in French accent; echo voice) Dr. Experistory, he's wake up...

**Gilbert: **(echo voice) He's awake?

**Female Voice: **Hey, Gil.

(Steward focus the eyes as normal vision as Gilbert and Female Speed Oozer looking him as tower on forehead. Steward lying up on the bed and looking Dr. Potter's backpack, Effect Vision Goggles and mask on the drawer as he looking place until he looking first aid kit next to him.)

**Steward:** What's happened to me?

**Gilbert: **You've got knocked out by Ug when pulled out and then slammed down!

**Steward:** Where are we?

**Gilbert: **We're in ScareScraper, Stew.

**Steward: **ScareScraper?

(Zoom out, outside of ScareScraper in the night, cut back to Steward, Gilbert and Female Speed Oozer inside of ScareScraper as Steward's bedroom while Male Speed Goob floating as holding the chicken and glass of water on the tray.)

**Male Speed Goob:** (in German accent) Here, Stew. I make you hungry for zhis...

(Male Speed Goob place it on Steward's tail when hiding it as Steward looking food, then he smile to Male Speed Goob.)

**Steward:** Thank you, Mister...

**Male Speed Goob:** Goobert. My name is Goobert Chopper. Helpful skill cooker .

**Female Speed Oozer:** And I'm Dr. Oozia Biotany! Caretaker and Doctor in Garden Suites!

**Steward:** (weak wave to them) Hi! Goobert and Dr. Biotany! Nice to see you!

**Dr. Biotany:** Seem you have getting trouble about your friends' infected.

**Steward:** (soft voice) Yes, that's what I going to happen for them... But I'm keeps going.

(Steward tires floating out the bed but he screaming in pain as floating down on the bed while Gilbert, Goobert and Dr. Biotany worried about Steward's hurt.)

**Gilbert:** Be careful, Steward! You can't keeps going to The Last Resort as getting parts of Virus Curer! You needs the rest until tomorrow at morning!

**Dr. Biotany:** He's right about you getting hurt!

**Goobert:** Ja! You stay here before they finding you!

**Steward:** (straining) Okay, then. Gilbert, what happened to Ug?

**Gilbert:** I'm overpowered to Ug as knocked out for I taken his bone club.

(Gilbert used power show up Ug's bone club, Steward gasps.)

**Steward:** (dumbfounded; worried) I'm getting worried about you used power was too overpowered!

**Gilbert: **From bad memories.

**Steward:** Really? How?

(Steward eating chicken and drinking the water as Gilbert's story.)

**Gilbert:** After restore Dark Moon as back to friendly, I looked myself was powered as strong by crystal from Secret Mine. In fact, I'm first victim of Strong Ghosts as I'm kidnapped by Boos as they're touched me and then I was powered! Sometimes I hated of loses the friends as overpowered! (crying as sniffs) That's what I always be nice to them after restore Dark Moon and my power was overpowered!

**Steward:** Yikes! That's horrible for you happened! (pauses) Wait! You're changed the mind after Luigi's adventure to find pieces and restore Dark Moon?

**Gilbert:** (wiping the tear; soft voice) Yes, I'm trying tell to sorry for my friends in Evershade Valley until tomorrow but I was scared myself saying.

**Steward:** Just like Morty.

**Gilbert:** Yes, just like your brother.

(Gilbert hugging to Steward as they happy until someone says.)

**Goobert:** It's 8:00 PM! Time to sleep!

(Goobert takes tray and leaves the room.)

**Dr. Biotany:** You're come with me, Gil?

**Gilbert: **No, I'm with him.

(Gilbert points at Steward as Dr. Biotany happy and leaves the room.)

**Gilbert: **Okay, Steward. Tomorrow is... (whispering to Steward's ear) Your birthday.

**Steward:** (gasps in surprised) Really? (Gilbert nods) Oh! (hugs Gilbert as dancing) Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Gilbert:** Okay, okay, geez! But we're keeps going get the parts of Virus Cuser and defeated your infected friends as going up the floors.

**Steward:** Got it! Good night, Gilbert. (looking Gilbert joined the bed as next to him) So, you want stay here?

**Gilbert:** Yes, because we're guard the Joy Ghobies inside ScareScraper.

**Steward:** Okay then. Good night, Gil.

**Gilbert:** Good night, Stew.

(Steward asleep, Gilbert turned off the lamb while he asleep.)

(Cuts to Goobert looking King MacFrights' floor as library with his flashlight while Goobert speaks to walkie-talkie.)

**Goobert:** It's Goobert Chopper! I'm in King MacFrights' floor as in the library of ScareScraper. Over!

**Dr. Biotany:** (over Goobert's walkie-talkie) Great! I'm here for DJ Phantasmagloria's floor as mixer music room of ScareScraper too, Goobert!

**Goobert:** Got it! (hang up his walkie-talkie) King MacFrights and Dr. Potter are doing research the book in King's library as Dr. Potter loved it. (hearing eerie laughing as gasps; speaks to walkie-talkie as turned on) Oozia! I hearing the voice of laughing!

**Dr. Biotany:** (over Goobert's walkie-talkie) What? What's going on?! I hearing ze voice too in floor! Zhere's male voice!

**Goobert:** Zhere's male voice too in King's library!

**Dr. Biotany:** (gasps as male eerie laughing over Goobert's walkie-talkie) Oh no! Morty, stay back!

**Goobert:** What's going on, Oozia?!

**Dr. Biotany:** It's Morty! He was...

(Dr. Biotany screams and Morty laughing while Goobert silence shocking.)

**Morty:** (over Goobert's walkie-talkie) You're never escape from hugs!

(Morty eerie laughing and Dr. Biotany almost eerie screaming in Goobert's walkie-talkie, then cut out calling if Goobert's walkie-talkie as Goobert gasps)

(Goobert shaking his walkie-talkie in worry as King MacFrights and Dr. Potter smiling to Goobert as they covered shadows as behind.)

**Goobert:** Hallo? Oozia? Oozia?! (hearing King MacFrights and Dr. Potter eerie laughing) Oh no...

(Goobert screams and floating but stopped by his tail from Dr. Potter holding it and his body from King MacFrights holding it as they eerie laughing while they pulling out as hugging Goobert who struggling for hugs.)

**Morty, Wolfgeist Brothers and Dr. Biotany:** (in eerie voices; offscreen) Hello, Goobert Chopper!

(Goobert gasps in almost eerie voice as he covered his mouth for eerie voice while Morty, Wolfgeist Brothers and Dr. Biotany phase down as they smile while Dr. Biotany who Joy Ghobie now and she wearing one ear headset as Goobert keeps struggling and screaming in almost eerie voice as blue and purple liquid coming out his mouth, then he passed out as stopped struggles while Chambrea, Chef Soulfflé and Ug to joined as go to ScareScraper then and they stating at Goobert who unconscious.)

(Cuts to Gilbert when cloak off as looking inside as he was hide for outside of King's library as Hallway while he gasps.)

**Gilbert: **(quitely) Oh no... I'll tell Steward for tomorrow at morning!

(Gilbert phase down, cuts back to inside King's library while 8 Boss Ghosts and Dr. Biotany looking Goobert start opening eyes with blue and purple eyes as King MacFrights and Dr. Potter holding Goobert's arms, then Goobert looking in weak.)

**Goobert: **(in eerie voice) Zhat's strange... I feeling... happy...

(Goobert pause moment as screaming and struggling but he stopped struggle and shocked by kissed from Dr. Biotany as blushed and crying.)

**Goobert:** I-I-I don't understand! Vhy everygeist was want happy to them?!

**Chef Soulfflé:** (patting Goobert's shoulder) Because... We're forgive to them as be happy...

**Morty:** Yes, that's what Steward said to me.

**Goobert:** (wiping his tears as stop crying) Vait? He's trying forgive to you, Morty?

(8 Boss Ghosts nods as Dr. Potter hold up and give one ear headset to Goobert as takes and wearing it.)

**Clem:** We're calling y'all for Steward's birthday... Tomorrow.

**8 Boss Ghosts:** Understand, Goobert?

(King MacFrights and Dr. Potter lets Goobert while turns smile as hugs to Chef Soulfflé.)

**Goobert:** Ja. I understand.

**Morty:** Good. And don't forgot my brother's birthday...

**8 Boss Ghosts:** ...Tomorrow!

(8 Boss Ghosts laughing while cloak on as fade. Goobert and Dr. Biotany looks each other in smile as floating and laughing while outside as Hallways.)

(Start of day as morning in Steward's bedroom as Steward yawns and stretching while he wake up as floating up until Gilbert cloak off, holding a gift and wearing.)

**Gilbert:** Surprise!

**Steward:** (joyful in shout) Wow!

**Gilbert:** Happy Birthday, Steward!

(Steward gasps and takes a gift as open it and pick inside as said.)

**Steward:** It's... (holds up frame of; ) Picture of Me and Morty was human as alive in 1989! Thank you, Gilbert!

**Gilbert:** My purpose but we're going to The Last Resort now? Because I heard last night to Goobert and Dr. Biotany were infected by 8 Boss Ghosts!

**Steward:** (shocking) WHAT?! They're wake up after Ug knocked out?!

**Gilbert:** (nods) Yes, that's what I tell you.

(Steward wearing Dr. Potter's backpack, Effect Vision Goggles and mask from on the drawer as Gilbert taps Steward's shoulder, then Steward turn around to Gilbert used power to Ug's bone club.)

**Gilbert:** And don't forgot it.

**Steward:** (takes Ug's bone club and frame of picture as put in Dr. Potter's backpack) Right then.

**Gilbert:** Come on as let's hurry up before my friends find us!

(Steward and Gilbert going outside of Steward's suite as Hallway till they're heard eerie laughing as they gasps while they slowly floating to exit doors of ScareScraper as looking around through Hallway.)

**Goobert and Dr. Biotany:** (offscreen; quitely in eerie voices) Happy Birthday, Steward...!

(Steward gasps in quietly as Gilbert holding Steward's hand.)

**Gilbert:** (whispering) Just don't listen to them when they're infected!

**Steward:** (whispering) Got it!

(Steward and Gilbert hearing clanging sound as looking behind dark as far Hallway while four eyes was glowing blue and purple as Steward and Gilbert shaking in fear as Goobert and Dr. Biotany pop out the shadow and laughing as Steward and Gilbert screaming while floating fast to exit doors as Goobert and Dr. Biotany after them.)

**Goobert and Dr. Biotany:** You can't escape here, boys!

(Steward and Gilbert floating fast while finding exit doors as Steward hold Multi-Mode Laser Gun as he press blue button as Ice Mode and he shooting Goobert and Dr. Biotany where dodging it until he got shot to Goobert and Dr. Biotany was frozen as Steward and Gilbert stopped floating while got shot and they floating to frozen Goobert and Dr. Biotany as they sighs in relief and wiping the sweats.)

**Steward:** That's close one!

**Gilbert:** If they completely stage of Joy Ghost Virus, then they still looking in day and night!

**Steward:** That's Clem's said about Joy Ghobies in day and night.

**Gilbert:** Then come on, Steward! To The Last Resort!

(Steward and Gilbert floating as outside of ScareScraper to The Last Resort as 10F/Tomb Suites where same other floors as Elevator Hall, they floating avoid triangle pad until block fall on triangle pad as they sigh in relief but press down as they shocking and stare each other.)

**Steward:** Uh-oh...

(The pillars shooting them with venomous snake arrows as they screaming to get away the venomous snake arrows as they heavily breathing to trap.)

**Gilbert:** You remembered about trap, right?

**Steward:** Yes. (turn on press to Sunglasses Mode of Effect Vision Goggles) But you must wearing a sunglasses, I think Serpci's eyes was special effect of Joy Ghost Virus because the bandage covered the both her eyes, plus even bandage covered her arms, tail and mouth. Personally Boss Ghosts have powers as special effects.

**Gilbert:** (hold up and wears sunglasses) You thinks so about Joy Ghobies' special effects as powers?

**Steward:** (nods) Hm-mmm. Now come on to Sandy Grand Hall!

(Steward and Gilbert floats to Sandy Grand Hall but they notice tapestry as pull it to second tapestry is Steward and Gilbert doing ancient position as they notice to tapestry until Steward and Gilbert hold second tapestry as feeling scary about last and third tapestry.)

**Gilbert: **(nervous) Are you ready for this?

**Steward:** (deep gulps; nervous) I'm ready...

**Gilbert:** One...

**Steward:** Two...

**Steward and Gilbert:** Three!

(Steward and Gilbert pull it and gasps to last and third tapestry is Steward and Gilbert jump in scare by Robert and Madame Clairvoya who they're Joy Ghobies now. Steward and Gilbert stare each other in shocking as Robert and Madame Clairvoya cloak off with smile and giggling behind Steward and Gilbert while they hearing them.)

**Robert and Madame Clairvoya:** (in eerie voices) Now I've got you, genius ghosts!

(Steward and Gilbert screaming while floats to Sandy Grand Hall as they inside from Robert and Madame Clairvoya chasing them to inside Sandy Grand Hall where same other floors expect sand was colored of blue and purple glowing as they looking and finding Steward and Gilbert where they hiding wall as covered with carpet as they fast breathing for see them.)

**Steward:** (whispering) That's pretty hard for this floor!

**Gilbert:** (whispering) Yeah, as future visions!

**Steward:** (quite gasps in realize; whispering) A future visions?! Oh no!

**Gilbert:** (whispering) What's wrong?

**Steward:** (whispering) You're right about this floor is pretty hard! By future visions!

**Gilbert:** (whispering) A future visions? (realize about thinking) Ohh! Of course! This is pretty harder than this floor.

**Steward:** (whispering) Yes, I known it!

(Steward and Gilbert gasps and hearing screaming as barely open the carpet as looking to Male Goob Botanist who both arms was covered with bandage as he struggling for holding by Robert and Madame Clairvoya while floats to Serpci who covered with bandage her parts like Steward's said as Gilbert gasps.)

**Gilbert:** (whispering) Wow! You're right about Serpci's covered with bandages!

**Steward:** (whispering) Shh! Quite it! Look!

(Steward and Gilbert looking to them when Male Goob Botanist still struggling until looking to Serpci in nervous.)

**Male Goob Botanist:** What you want to me?!

(Cuts to Serpci hold the bandage from her eyes and then she remove the bandage as Male Goob Botanist screams and closing the eyes, cuts back to Steward and Gilbert gasps.)

**Gilbert:** You're right about special effects!

(Cuts back to Serpci was revealed eyes was mostly purple and less blue of both eyes while she smile and laughs with Robert and Madame Clairvoya to Male Goob Botanist. Robert and Madame Clairvoya hold Male Goob Botanist's eyes to opened wide eyes as he screaming and looking to Sercpi's eyes as he turning eerie voice while screaming, coming out the blue and purple liquid from his mouth and then passed out as stopped scream while Steward and Gilbert gasps.)

**Steward:** (whispering) Come on to inside the pyramid!

(Steward and Gilbert floating to behind the pyramid as phase it to Altar Chamber as looking around until they heard the voices.)

**Robert:** (offscreen) He's okay, cousin?

**Serpci:** (offscreen) He's okay then after my special effect. When Steward and Gilbert looking us to infect him, from I used early. In fact, Steward was infected in 15th floor after broke Virus Curer and before Steward's infected, Gilbert was infected in 10th floor from battle Robert as here but Steward get part after battle with me.

(Steward and Gilbert gasps to Sercpi's future visions until they dizzy.)

**Steward:** (dizzily) Why we're so dizzy right now?

**Gilbert:** (dizzily; gasps) We've got shot by venomous snake arrows! Steward, your tail!

(Steward notice venomous snake arrow on his tail as removed it and looking venomous snake arrow on Gilbert's back.)

**Steward:** (dizzily) Gilbert, it on your back...

(Gilbert notice venomous snake arrow on his back as removed it and looking Steward passed out as falling the hole as Gilbert floating in dizzy.)

**Gilbert:** (dizzily) Steward!

(Gilbert passed out as falling the hole as Center Chamber and then Pit Chamber as he on the sand pit with Steward.)

**Serpci:** (offscreen; eerie of echo voice) Don't worry, Morty. Steward got infected in 15th floors after broke Virus Curer as he all collect pieces of Virus Curer.

**Morty:** (offscreen; distorted with eerie of echo voice) That's perfect, Sercpi.

(Morty and Serpci eerie laughing in echo and then fade in of black screen.)


	5. Affect Effect of Tricks

My 5 OCs in chapter called **Star Mageists**!

**Magica Spellight **(Voiced by Jill Talley) - Female Oozer who working magician as she's super star of magic, Magico's younger twin sister and Tortus' girlfriend.

**Magico Spellight **(Voiced by Nolan North) - Male Oozer who working magic tricks with his card for choose of match and he feeling scared of dangerous tricks with Spotbound Brothers, Magica's older twin brother and Spotbound Brothers' closest to best friend.

**Extortus Spotbound **(Voiced by Tom Kenny) - Male Goob who working magician with his magic power as he's magic trick with his brothers and their magician assistant closest to best friend, Magico. Youngest brother of Spotbound Brothers.

**Tortus Spotbound **(Voiced by Tom Kenny) - Male Slinker who working magician with his magic hat as he's magic trick with his brothers and their magician assistant closest to best friend, Magico. Middle brother of Spotbound Brothers and Magica's boyfriend.

**Intortus Spotbound **(Voiced by Tom Kenny) - Male Hammer who working magician with his trick of escape from dangerous as he's magic trick with his brothers and their magician assistant closest to best friend, Magico. Oldest brother of Spotbound Brothers.

* * *

(Fade to Steward's view to open the eyes as focus to normal vision as he sees hole from ceiling.)

**Steward:** Huh? Where's am I? (sees snake as it around him then screams and floating around as get up in Pit Chamber) Get off me! Get off me!

(Gilbert rubbing his head while awake up as groaning until he looking Steward continue screaming and floating fast by snake and keeping said.)

**Gilbert: **(gasps in shock) Don't worry, Stew! I've got this!

(Gilbert used his power to snake let off Steward when he stopped scream and floating fast, the snake pulls and then torn apart as died as Steward sighs in relief and wipes his swears.)

**Steward:** Thank you, Gil! Where are we?

**Gilbert:** We're in Pit Chamber from 10th floor, Tomb Suites.

**Steward:** Come on, Gil. (start floating but doesn't floating on the pile of sand) I... I can't floating!

(Gilbert grab Steward but he screams in pain by arms and then hiss in pain.)

**Gilbert:** I can't moving my arms too!

**Steward:** This is bad! We've got shot by arrows of poison as can't control!

**Gilbert:** As we needing the switch! But where the switch where we in the pile of sand to door?

(Steward holds Dr. Potter's small shove as digging the sand while throwing to Gilbert where splitting out the sand until Steward found statue switch and pull down it as door opened.)

**Steward:** The switch is pulled down, Gil! (no answer) Gilbert? (climbing with his hands onto top it as he screams to Gilbert covered the sand while splits out the sand) Sorry about that, Gilbert.

(Gilbert finally splits out the sand and dusted off with brush by his power and move back from falling sand by hole.)

**Gilbert:** It's okay, S-Ward. I help to fly for you.

(Gilbert used his power to Steward was floating as he happy.)

**Steward:** Thank you...

**Gilbert:** You're welcome.

(Steward and Gilbert floating when Gilbert used power with mind for Steward to out as onto Hidden Passageway while slowly floating away from trap.)

**Steward:** Careful to me, Gilbert.

**Gilbert: **Don't worry about this from gonna hurt.

(Steward and Gilbert made to ladder as sighs in relief and they floating up to phase Center Chamber and until they hearing eerie laughing from up there.)

**Morty:** (offscreen; distorted with eerie of echo voice) So, Serpci, I thinks your future mind is always right. Later, Steward was infected in 15th floor. Oh, I thought you said Steward get part after battle for you.

**Serpci: **(offscreen; eerie of echo voice) Yes, I've changed my mind and Gilbert too. He was infected by Robert after he knocked out me, if part was broken into three pieces for one each chambers!

**Steward and Gilbert: **(gasps) Oh no!

**Serpci:** (offscreen; eerie of echo voice) Oh! I almost forgot!

(Steward and Gilbert shocking while right side of boulder start collide and rolling to them as they screaming and floating to Snake Chamber as safe.)

**Steward: **Now, where piece of part?

**Gilbert:** (gasps) Steward, look!

(Gilbert points at statue of Serpci was holding piece of part then Gilbert screams in pain from his arm was moved as Steward looking it on the stand.)

**Steward:** (points at statue) There is it! Gilbert, go to it from me!

(Gilbert used power toward Steward floating to statue as he take piece into toolbox and start pull down the statue switch but it down as they scream for activate the trap and locked the door. Three Snake Lasers rises up while turned on as targeted the left side of chain as it heating while Steward and Gilbert scream in panic.)

**Gilbert**: Steward, you turning off Snake Lasers while I floating to you before too late for the last chain was break!

**Steward:** I got this!

(Gilbert used power toward Steward holding Burst Balloon while floating to lowest Snake Laser as burst it at down as deactivate lowest Snake Laser when left chain was broken as ceiling start down and they screams.)

**Gilbert:** Hurry! Steward! I got this for you!

(Gilbert used power toward Steward holding Burst Balloon while floating to medium Snake Laser as burst it at down as deactivate medium Snake Laser when Robert appear as eerie laughing as left-second chain was broken as ceiling start down and they screaming to Robert.)

**Gilbert:** (stuttering) R-R-R-Robert?!

**Robert:** Hello, Gil... Don't worry, I won't hurt you.

(Robert rise up his arms as floating Gilbert but he got hits from cubes and he rubbing his head.)

**Steward:** (offscreen) Hey, Robert!

(Robert looking Steward burst highest Snake Laser as deactivate it as all of them from chain when only two chains remained as Gilbert sigh in relief and thumb up to Steward who throwing Robert with cubes as Robert floating back from throwing and floating up while Steward and Gilbert sigh in relief.)

**Gilbert: **Thank you, Steward!

**Steward:** (bows in respect) My purpose, Gil. And don't forget that.

(Steward points at statue when rises up as he floating to statue as switch down as purple snake was closes of hole and unlocked the door.)

**Gilbert: **Okay then. Come on.

(Steward and Gilbert phase out Center Chamber while right side of boulder was stopped and then rolling and there's little sand on the.)

**Steward:** Which chamber is next from two chambers?

**Gilbert:** We're going to... Scale Chamber!

(Gilbert points at left side of Center Chamber then Gilbert screams in pain from his arm was moved as Steward looking it.)

**Gilbert:** Okay... I never moved my arms when hurt with poison arrow again.

**Steward:** That's my second favorite of puzzle chambers!

(Steward and Gilbert floating to Scale Chamber but left side of boulder start collide and rolling after right side to them as they screaming and floating to Scale Chamber as safe where picture of animals with arrow as open below picture was elephant.)

**Steward:** Ha! That was easy! Gilbert, take off vase.

(Gilbert nods as floating one vase take off on the scale flat as Steward floating to scale and press the button as arrow going to elephant as flip the green circle while they cheering to right picture from scale.)

**Gilbert:** Yes, we're did it!

**Steward:** There's one more thing.

**Gilbert:** What is it?

(Steward points at ceiling with spikes within holes come out the sand start going down while locked the door and Gilbert screams as next below picture was turtle.)

**Steward:** Take off all heavy golds and place vase back on it!

(Gilbert floating five heavy golds take off and place vase on the scale flat as Steward press the button as arrow going to turtle as flip the green circle while they cheering to right picture from scale and ceiling back to top as last below picture was alligator and ceiling start going down.)

**Gilbert: **This is it, Steward! This is your last chance at last time!

**Steward:** (deep breaths) Gilbert, place on... Two heavy golds!

**Gilbert: **That's it enough?

(Steward nods in justice and Gilbert floating two heavy golds place on the scale flat as Steward deep breaths and press the button as arrow going slowly as Steward and Gilbert gasps as arrow stopped and point to alligator as flip the green circle while they loud cheering as ceiling stopped down. All animal flip the green circles and then back as below the picture closed, push back and then closed it as rises up the statue and it holding piece of part.)

**Gilbert:** You did it, Steward! You're right it without least and most weight as you known!

**Steward: **Thank, Gilbert.

(Steward picks piece of part and switch down as blue snake was closes of hole and unlocked the door.)

**Steward:** To the Jewel Chamber!

(Steward and Gilbert floating out but they hear ticking by tongue and turning to Madame Clairvoya who ticking with tongue while shaking her head as Steward and Gilbert gulping.)

**Madame Clairvoya:** You boys are doing puzzles from chambers in Center Chambers. Then now... (rising arms and floating to Steward and Gilbert who worried) Time to hug you!

(Steward and Gilbert floating out the Center Chamber when boulders continued collide as rolling and fairly sand on the floor, then Steward and Gilbert dodge boulders and chasing by Madame Clairvoya.)

**Steward:** I got idea! Listen to...

(Steward whimpering to Gilbert's ear as Gilbert smirk and giggling and he floating down on the ground and he floating Steward take side who both hands was thumb up and nods as they stopped.)

**Gilbert:** (mocking in dramatic) Oh no! We're doomed now, Steward!

**Steward:** (mocking in nervous) Yes! We're give up now! From Joy Ghost Virus for this time!

**Madame Clairvoya: **Don't worry, boys. Everything is fine.

(Madame Clairvoya rising arms and floating to Steward and Gilbert. Steward start glowing eyes with green and whimpering in fear from trigger words as Gilbert and Madame Clairvoya looking Steward while happening.)

**Gilbert:** (softly) Steward? Are you okay?

**Steward:** (in ghost tone; sobbing) Not okay! Ohhh! It... Is... Not... FINE!

(Steward take off Gilbert's power and he start floating himself as his aura is full green from inside and outside body with electric powers, he screaming and pull away with aura wave as Gilbert against the wall and Madame Clairvoya against the tomb and knocked out by vase. Then Steward back to normal from effect power and wiping his tears as he finally floating by himself as happy.)

**Steward:** Yes! I can flying by myself! Yes! Whoo! (pause and notice Gilbert who floating from wall as he's dizzy and Steward floating him) Oh no! I'm so sorry about that, Gilbert!

**Gilbert:** It's okay, Steward. (hisses in pain; rubbing his head) Ouch! That's hurt from your strong effect power! (Steward gasps as Gilbert stop rubbing his head; pause) What? What's that? (shocking and looking his arms was moved and doesn't hurt, then happy) Hey! My arms doesn't hurt from move! Appeared green aura to you, Steward! Green aura is healing to us from poison and knocked out the infection! From your nightmare by trigger words!

**Steward:** Thank but no time talking about it! Come on!

(Steward and Gilbert floating to Jewel Chamber as safe where left side of wall is green diamond hole and front door is white circle hole while Steward and Gilbert looking it newer than before.)

**Steward:** That's newer than before.

**Gilbert:** Yes, because there's new shapes in Jewel Chamber after Luigi's adventure.

(Steward digs the sand as he found white circle jewel.)

**Steward:** Found it! But we'll finding green diamond jewel from inside the trap as after.

**Gilbert:** (shocking) Wait! You known about the trap?

**Steward:** Locked the door and then poisonous gas coming through, unless we wearing the mask.

**Gilbert: **That's perfect! Let's plug in it!

(Steward plug in to white circle hole with white circle jewel as opened it as revealed 17 new holes with color like Boss Ghosts and shape like floor gems.)

**Steward:** Wow! That's great design it!

**Gilbert:** Well, come on!

(Steward and Gilbert floating but notice snake who hisses to them and it take Steward's mask as they gasps and snake going to wall. Locked the door and poisonous gas coming from holes.)

**Steward:** Oh no... Gilbert, hurry up before poisoned me!

**Gilbert:** I got it! You throw right shapes and I finding the jewel shapes!

(Steward nods but coughs from poisonous gas as Gilbert digging sand as found three violet dice jewels and throw to Steward.)

**Steward: **Magician Sisters' jewels and now where the... (coughs) Oh no! Aha! I found it!

(Steward throw three violet dice jewels to in three violet dice holes and Gilbert digging all sand as found 13 jewels and throw to Steward who throwing it to right shapes but its still one more is green star flower hole as Steward and Gilbert gasps.)

**Steward: **Oh no! Dr. Potter's jewel! (coughs) We blew and dig all the sand! (coughs) I thinks it in the pot.

(Steward and Gilbert breaking the pots but doesn't in there until Steward found it from in the pot and take green star flower jewel.)

**Steward:** I found it!

(Steward throws it but coughs as throw missed it but Gilbert used power to floating it as plug in right shape as stopped as sealed up the poisonous gas while cleared as Steward and Gilbert cheering all sealed a gas from holes until open doors as the statue and it holding piece of part.)

**Gilbert:** Are you okay, Steward.

**Steward:** (weakly) Yeah... (coughs) Gil... (coughs) You have a drinks?

(Steward keeping coughs as Gilbert hold up the bottle and give to Steward as he drinks it and stopped coughing while he notice piece of part floating him as he takes, if he open toolbox and pick two pieces of part and glue and then he put pieces and together with glue as finally part of Virus Curer while Steward and Gilbert cheering as Steward put in the toolbox and Gilbert switch down the statue as red snake was closes of hole as full closed the hole and unlocked the door..)

**Steward:** We did it! Three pieces to back together as part of Virus Curer!

**Gilbert:** (offscreen) I found it!

(Cuts to Gilbert holding green diamond jewel.)

**Steward: **Great! I get my mask from snake as open the wall.

(Steward and Gilbert floating to wall as Gilbert plug in to the wall with green diamond jewel as open it as snake holding Steward's mask as it died by Steward who grab the mask and wear it as holding Multi-Mode Laser Gun for shot the snake.)

**Steward:** Come on! Let go!

(Steward and Gilbert floating out the Center Chamber when boulders stopped collide as rolling from filling sand on the floor, then they floating up to the door as phase into Secret Passageway as floating up but they stop by fell the brick into the trap as shutting it as they floating fast to walls of Altar Chamber as all closed as the wall.)

**Steward:** (quietly) Okay, that's pretty hard as battle...

**Gilbert:** (quietly) Okay, this is all making sense now; Then we together battle Serpci and Robert, then we beat those two and then we going up the floor and then we finding the parts as cure.

(Steward nods as he and Gilbert floating out to Altar Chamber where bandages on the floor as Steward gulps about Serpci's revealed for remove the bandages even eyes was already.)

**Steward: **(nervous) Are ready for t-t-t-that?!

(Gilbert nods in sheepish as he and Steward floating to outside as Sandy Grand Hall while they floating in slowly with holding the hands for Serpci and Robert was here until they stopped and looking for heard the eerie voices from Serpci and Robert who cloak off as shadow and eerie laughs as move side and behind Steward and Gilbert who feeling scared until they shriveling from blow a sand by Serpci, then they turn to Serpci and Robert and they scream and float back as light up to Serpci and Robert as Serpci's arms was blue and purple sand snakes, her tail was snake tail and her mouth was snake mouth and purple tongue while Steward and Gilbert screams.)

**Steward:** Remember, don't remove the sunglasses from Serpci's eyes!

**Gilbert:** Got it!

**Serpci and Robert: **I hug you, boys!

(Serpci and Robert floating to Steward and Gilbert where they spilt up as Steward to Serpci and Gilbert to Robert are they battle in two; Steward dodges the sand snake arms from Serpci and Gilbert dodges sand from Robert with power.)

**Serpci:** Steward, your brother told me about his plans was worked from future visions to me.

**Steward:** But he trying tells his friends to infect me, Serpci!

**Serpci:** In 15th floor, you're infected from me and my friends, during you're passed out, Dr. Potter making formula to infect with wiping away the effect power from your nightmare by trigger words, then you're awake up, you make scary after infected you and Chambrea kiss you, you're confused and crying as don't understand about we're make happy as infected them, you tells Morty for sorry about you did as he accepted that as he and you forgive each other... (Gilbert looking Steward and Serpci's battle as he gasps, then Robert jump to Gilbert scream offscreen) He give you by a gift as you opened it and you're happy for your birthday and then you never sad about few days for Morty...

(Steward sodding about Serpci's future to him.)

**Steward:** (sobbing) No... That's not true!

(Steward holds up blower as blowing to Serpci as she against the door of pyramid and knocked out by brick, then Steward wiping the swear and he hears and looking Gilbert screaming and removed the mask as turning eerie voice and blue and purple liquid coming out the mouth by Robert with hugging him as Steward gasps until Gilbert passed out as stopped scream while Steward cover in gasps and Robert place Gilbert on the sand and he covering him until Robert turns to Steward with smile.)

**Robert: **She's right about her future to Gilbert and later for you, Steward!

(Robert eerie laughing while floating fast to Steward who screaming and hold Chef Soulfflé's flying pan as he hits Robert while passed out, Steward grabs Serpci and Robert to in the hole as Steward digging to back sand on them with big shove as finally done on 10th floor, he sigh in relief and looks grave sand of Gilbert when passed out.)

**Steward:** Don't worry, Gilbert. I'm keep going up the floors and thank you for help me out.

(Steward floating up the floor as pans to Gilbert rises up arm and coming out the sand grave as he take off his sunglasses and he opens with blue right eye and purple left eye and smile as eerie laughing.)

**Gilbert:** (in eerie voice) But I'm keep going you... with calm down from infects!

(Gilbert eerie laughing as floating up and cloak on, cuts to Steward floating 11F/Twisted Suites where same floors with balloons and streamers as Elevator Hall as he looking through the hole to Wardrobe as Magician Sisters was in there, they covered with bandages are their arms and Nikki's eyes, Lindsey's ears and Ginny's mouth and neck.)

**Nikki: **Ginny, you telling Lindsey with you writing to you say for her.

**Ginny:** (in eerie voice with mumbling; shyly) Yes, Nik.

**Nikki:** Good. Listen, girls. (Ginny start writing Nikki's says with notebook) Steward can't phases the wall by magic as he phase the doors for his birthday but we're keep three parts each one. Got it?

**Lindsey:** (To Ginny) What's did she said? (looking Ginny's writing as Nikki's says) Oh, okay then. (To Nikki) Got it!

(Magician Sisters inside their hat, floating but Nikki hit into wall as pop out and they holding Nikki's arms as they floating out as left Wardrobe until Steward looking away it and wearing Music-Proof Headset.)

**Steward:** This be perfect. She said, I can't phases the wall by magic as I phase the doors for my birthday.

(Steward floats into Bladed Bedroom, he looks wheeled dartboard as he spin it as the knives start floating and shot to wheeled dartboard as Steward stay back while stopped spin and its shaped-like square, then it connect the knives by magic as appear the folded paper as Steward take, unfold and look as read it.)

**Steward:** (snickers and clear his throat; reading with in imitating of Amadeus) "Dear Lindsey, I hope your sisters are okay from Steward was attack to you und your sisters, zhen don't angry to my best friend vhen birthday as you infecting him. Don't forgot you loves me, Lin! - Your boyfriend, Amadeus Wolfgeist." (laughing as normal voice) That was funny! (continue laughing as floating down on the ground until said) That's my favorite part! But I need a new mask by Dr. Potter's invention.

(Steward floats into Suit Bathroom, he looks cards as take it from around bathroom as lamb was turning as lighting up after he taken all cards and light up to opened glass as falls the folded paper as Steward take, unfold and look as read it before he removes the mask and replace Safe and Volume Mask.)

**Steward:** Oh, that's making me hilarious! (clear his throat; reading with in imitating of Kruller) "Dear Ginny, I'm afraid of youse and your sisters as youse've got hurting by Steward. Good news, you finally figured out for understand your says and words! Bad news, Steward getting hurts you, Gin! We're want happy to my best friend, Gin... But I kinda hurting by too small the space! - Your boyfriend, Kruller Wolfgeist." (sheepish laughing as normal voice) That's lesser funny than Amadeus' letter as he very nice to her...

(Steward floats into Star Mageists' Gallery while floating as looking pictures of 5 Other Magicians each one, then he phases into Inverted Bedroom as he looking up the ceiling upside-down floor as Steward looking to books on the table.)

**Steward: **But... sometimes has... no narrow.

(Steward floats and turning downward onto ceiling upside-down floor and pick carefully the books.)

**Steward:** Phew. That's close one from falling it.

(Steward shocking from voices as falling on floor upside-down ceiling.)

**Amadeus:** (offscreen; shocking and minor angrily) You heard Steward read my love letter, Lin?!

(Steward slowly floating at listening carefully the voices from Lounge.)

**Lindsey:** (offscreen; happily) Yes, he thinks you're funny for your love letter from you said, don't forget I love you! I kinda loved it!

**Clem:** (offscreen) Ohhoo! Nice one, Deus! Because our best friend is funny to you, me and our brother, Kruller for the letters from we made it!

**Amadeus:** (offscreen) Vow, Kruller. I can't believe your love letter vas lesser funny zhan mine.

**Kruller:** (offscreen) Yes, my best friend was doesn't humor for my love letter as never embarrassment.

**Ginny: **(offscreen; in distorted and eerie voice with soft creepy tone) Nice... thinking...

(Steward shocking moment from Ginny was finally speaking as different voice with two words. Steward screaming in horror until they speaks.)

**Lindsey:** (offscreen) I heard that screaming.

**Ginny:** (offscreen) It's... It's

**Wolfgeist Brothers:** (offscreen) That's my best friend!

**Steward:** (quietly) Their best friend?

**Lindsey:** (offscreen) I know where are you here, Stewy.

(Steward gasps and floats to Illusion Bathroom while Wolfgeist Brothers coming in Inverted Bedroom as they looking around it, then they grunting in defeat to Steward doesn't here as they sad.)

**Amadeus:** Great! Just great! He's gone!

**Clem:** Our best friend gonna hide when we coming!

**Kruller:** Awww! We're never see our best friends!

(Wolfgeist Brothers shocking from Magician Sisters saying.)

**Nikki:** (offscreen) Don't worry, boys.

**Lindsey: **(offscreen) We're caring to him.

**Ginny: **(offscreen) And we're help you, boys...

(Wolfgeist Brothers turn and looking Magician Sisters when they floating as coming put from shadow as revealed for remove the bandages to their arms was mostly light blue and less dark purple as Nikki's eyes was bright blue and purple as she wear goggles, Lindsey's ears was bright blue as she wear headset and Ginny's mouth and neck was bright purple as she wear cloths while they smile for ideas to Wolfgeist Brothers.)

**Amadeus:** So? You gonna helping us for my best friend was infect as happy?

**Lindsey: **Sure, Deus!

(Cuts to Illusion Bathroom, Steward listening the voices from Inverted Bedroom but voices muttered chatting for their plans while Steward looks chest and he opens it as revealed is Wolfgeist Brothers' stuffs from their jobs, he looking stuffs and pick the Amadeus' music sheets appear are glowint colors of blue and purple from written.)

**Steward:** (quitely) Wow. That's it ominous.

(Steward slowly remove right side of Music-Proof Headset as creepy joy music was playing as he screams and back put it as muted it.)

**Steward:** (shocking and loud) WHAT THE?! WHAT WAS THAT?! (pauses as normal volume when shocking) Wait a minute. The music from Amadeus made music sheets! (ripping Amadeus' music sheets but getting harder then stop it.) Oh no! But I needing three parts!

(Steward hearing to Inverted Bedroom when no longer speaks as he floats out Inverted Bedroom where appears more balloons and steamers as he start scary and he floats into Lounge where same Invented Bedroom but blue banner says "Happy Birthday Steward" with dark blue texts from top of the stage and cakes and glass of any drinks on the three tables each one.)

**Steward:** (quietly) Wow...

(Steward heard eerie giggles and looking the stage when poof the magic hat on the stage as Steward screams and shaking in fear while Magician Sisters appears doing introduce themselves, they inside magic hats and flying though to False Bedroom. He shocking moment to Magician Sisters' revealed for remove the bandages and shaking his head for snapped it, then looking picture of Magica from between food store and stair of the stage.)

**Steward:** Magica, what they doing to me?

**Magica:** (offscreen) They want you happy as infected you!

(Steward gasps and looks second table rotates as three spotlights rotates to middle of the stage as light up as ghosts laughing, big poof to Magica who hiding her cape.)

**Magica:** Hello, Steward. Welcome to...

(Magica spins and uncover her cape as her introduce pose.)

**Magica: **Star Mageists' Magic Show!

(Steward awe in amazing and applause while cheering until Magica bows to Steward.)

**Magica:** Thank you, Steward! I'm Magica Spellight! (taking her hat as hold it) Super Magic Star and younger twin sister of Spellight Twins!

(Steward cheering until Magica prepares magic trick to her hat with magic wand as blast hat as Tortus come out Magica's hat as he flying around Lounge until he back to the stage as Tortus bows with his hat as Steward cheering and Magica put her hat on her head.)

**Tortus:** Hello, Steward! My name is Tortus Spotbound! (taking her hat as hold it) Magic Hat Tricker and middle brother of Spotbound Brothers!

(Steward cheering as Tortus prepares magic tricks to his hat as picking inside his hat as he surprise when something he got it.)

**Tortus:** Now, Steward, are you ready to see what inside my hat?

**Steward:** Yes! I'm ready!

**Tortus:** Drum rolling, please!

(Drum rolling as Tortus slowly pulling something until he pulled out as holding bunny.)

**Tortus:** Ta-da! Bunny inside my hat!

**Steward:** (clapping and cheering) That was amazing!

**Tortus:** You're welcome, Steward.

**Magica:** But there's more magic tricks as introduce.

**Steward:** Cool! I want to see them!

**Tortus: **Now, this bunny is going magic himself by magic without doing by me and my girlfriend, Magica.

**Magica:** He's telling about bunny going magic by himself.

**Tortus:** Looking carefully to bunny...

**Steward:** Okay, I'm looking him.

(Steward, Magica and Tortus looking bunny, then he start glowing blue and floating as Steward awe in amazing.)

**Tortus:** Are ready meet the magic power ghost?

**Steward: **Yes!

**Tortus:** There is my...

(Bunny transforming into Goob wearing vest with red bow tie named Extortus who holding magic by hands until stop loading magic as Steward cheering and applause.)

**Extortus:** Hi, Steward! I'm Extortus Spotbound! Real Magic Power Magician and youngest brother of Spotbound Brothers!

(Extortus holding up magic powers from hands as Steward cheering and clapping his hands.)

**Steward: **I liked you, Extortus!

**Extortus:** You're welcome, Stew!

**Steward:** Listen, guys! I'm gonna to get a three parts of Virus Cuser from Magician Sisters; Nikki, Lindsey and Ginny, but no time for waste that!

**Magica: **We're helping you... at time.

(Steward, Magica, Extortus and Tortus float into Water Tank Bathroom.)

**Extortus:** This it is, Steward. You gonna introduce my...

(Big poof from water tank as appear Intortus inside water tank while he holding the breath as waves to his friends. He big clap as big poof and then he disappeared as Steward impress for Intortus's magic trick)

**Steward:** Wow! But where he's go?

**Tortus:** He's sent Trainer's Bedroom.

(Steward, Magica, Extortus and Tortus float into Trainer's Bedroom, a big poof as reappear Intortus who make introduce pose as Steward, Magica, Extortus and Tortus applause.)

**Intortus: **Hello, everyone! My name's Intortus Spotbound! Best Magic Trap Tricker and oldest brother of Spotbound Brothers!

(Steward cheering until he, Magica and Spotbound Brothers looking the cards appearing and floating by magic as it flying through the rings, then the cards spinning on the floor as Magico appear with magic and he make moving with the cards.)

**Magico:** Hello~! My friends!

(Steward, Magica and Spotbound Brothers cheering and applause to Magico who bows.)

**Magico:** Thank, my friends even my guest, Steward! My name is Magico Spellight! (make tricks with his cards) Magic Card Trick Assistant and older twin brother of Spellight Twins! And we are...

(4 Other Ghost Magicians join Magico and they all pose as introduce.)

**Star Mageists: **The Star Mageists!

**Steward:** Wow! The Star Mageists!

**Magico:** Okay, we're all five!

**Steward: **Come on guys! To False Bedroom!

(Steward and the Star Mageists floating out Trainer's Bedroom to Lounge, then they float to False Bedroom but they hear from Laundry Room as they floating in and looking three lines of scarves and then they looking washing machine which shaking slightly as they gasps and shocking as position of defend and attack.)

**Steward:** (whispering) Careful, guys! (looking iron set plate) I've got an idea.

(Steward opened as down the ironing board to takes the iron as closed ironing board, he looking Magico.)

**Steward: **Magico, you have a metal card?

**Magico:** (nods) Sure! I got this! (hold the card turns into metal card by his magic and gives to Steward) Here it go!

**Steward: **Thank, Magico.

(Steward throws metal card against washing machine as Gilbert screaming as pop out with wetting while Steward and the Star Mageists screaming in horror until Gilbert smiles to Steward who feeling worried.)

**Gilbert:** Hello, Steward! Did you missed me?!

**Steward:** No!

**Gilbert:** Well, then I'll hug you!

(Gilbert eerie laughing as rising the arms but knocked out as falling by Steward when throwed with iron, then Extortus used magic power to Gilbert into clothes dryer as he closed it and then summon Anti-Ghost Power Chains to around to lock the dryer machine and Extortus dust off the hands.)

**Extortus:** There! He'll safe inside a dryer machine as longest!

(Extortus laughing until Steward said.)

**Steward:** Shh! Quite! Listen!

(Steward and Star Mageists Steward listening the voices from Lounge.)

**Amadeus:** (offscreen) I can't believe zhis! He lost from us again?!

**Clem: **(offscreen) Hey, brothers? I thinks I heard from Laundry Room.

(Steward and Star Mageists gasps as Spotbound Brothers pull out three lines of scarves each one, then it opened and pop out chattering teeth when chattering sounds while they gasps as covered the mouths.)

**Kruller: **(offscreen) We're heard from Laundry Room as Steward in there!

(Steward and Star Mageists going inside behind metal clothes rank as Intortus was first inside and Steward was last inside but he seeking as little closed. Wolfgeist Brothers come in Laundry Room.)

**Amadeus:** But... But he's right here!

**Kruller and Clem:** I know!

**Clem:** But... there's someone inside clothes dryer was locked with Anti-Ghost Power Chains.

(Morty phases to Wolfgeist Brothers as going Laundry Room.)

**Wolfgeist Brothers: **Ahh, Morty! Our artist best friend!

(Cut Steward seeking to see while gasps in vest.)

**Magico: **(whispering) What is it?!

**Steward: **(whispering) That's my brother!

(Star Mageists gasps until Steward hushing them.)

(Cuts back to Morty and Wolfgeist Brothers looking clothes dryer.)

**Morty:** Hmm. There's someone inside it.

**Amadeus:** I handle zhis.

(Amadeus cuts Anti-Ghost Power Chains with infected hands as it disappeared while Gilbert pop out as screams in pain and floats out from clothes dryer.)

**Gilbert:** Guys! Steward joined Star Mageists to help and get three parts!  
**  
Morty and Wolfgeist Brothers:** (gasp, then shocking) WHAT?!

**Gilbert: **Yes! They're going travel around in Twisted Suites! From early, he's happy about Star Mageists' magic tricks.

**Morty: **(shocking) What?! You thinking Star Mageists are greater tricks than Magician Sisters?!

**Gilbert: **Yes! They're not infected as he's happy it as his birthday...! for now.

(Wolfgeist Brothers start their left eye was twitching, then they're angry for Steward's amazed to Star Mageists.)

**Amadeus:** (angrily) Zhey're make me jealous about Star Magesists!

**Clem:** (angrily) Yeah, me too! They're make magic tricks to Steward as he happy to them!

**Kruller:** (angrily) Yeah! They're against to Magician Sisters even my love, Ginny!

**Wolfgeist Brothers:** (angrily) They're never against to my girlfriend! Since they're helped to Steward for against Magician Sisters!

**Morty: **Okay, okay, stop! I don't want to you hurt Star Mageists! I've a got the plans. Come on!

(Morty floats but he stopped by tapping his shoulder.)

**Amadeus:** Morty, your brother tried forgive you as ve're best friends now since me und Clem hurt your und brother's feeling und zhen you und your brother forgive us und then your brother trying forgive you as changed my afterlife.

**Clem:** He's right about y'all to Steward forgive ya... Honestly.

**Kruller:** And I never loses the friends even you and your brother.

(Morty happily tears as he wiping the tears.)

**Morty:** Thank you, guys.

(Wolfgeist Brothers hugs Morty as Gilbert watch them in inspired while Steward watching with tearing and sniffs, then wiping his tears and Wolfgeist Brothers lets Morty as they floating out to Lounge. Then Steward and Star Mageists come out the vest as behind metal clothes rank as Star Mageists looking Steward who sad about Morty and Wolfgeist Brothers' forgive.)

**Steward:** Guys... I've got plans... to against them.

(Cuts Star Mageists gasp and looking each other and then looking Steward for plan and then fade in of black screen.)


	6. Finding Ways From Joy Magic

(Fade to 12F/The Spectral Catch as Beach while 9 Boss Ghosts hang out on the ship. Three Boss Ghosts have covered with bandages; Captain Fishook was covered to left eye, right hand, nose and mouth, Johnny was covered to whole body expect head and DJ Phantasmagloria was covered to eyes as hidden it with her wig and arms. 9 Boss Ghosts heard one headset was ringing as they press calling it.)

**9 Boss Ghosts: **Hello!

**Morty: **(through 9 Boss Ghosts) Guys, you watching Steward after he taken parts as defeated you. Fishook, Johnny and Gloria, you stay or back your floor before Steward getting on the floor, got it?

**9 Boss Ghosts:** Got it!

(6 Boss Ghosts phasing down, Johnny and DJ Phantasmagloria phasing up and Captain Fishook jump onto ocean. Pans fast down to 11F/Twisted Suites as Laundry Room where Steward and Star Mageists inside it.)

**Steward:** This plans are getting tricky.

**Magico:** Seems this is pretty trick for floor as magical.

**Tortus:** But Steward! It's too hard defeat to Magician Sisters!

**Steward:** But I know how to beat them! Listen!

(Steward and Star Mageists are aging together as whispering for plans.)

(Cuts to 7F/Garden Suites as Dr. Potter's Laboratory while Dr. Potter doing experiment with new rare flowers; two lime-green glowing flowers on the formula until one headset was ringing as he press calling it.)

**Dr. Potter:** (speaking to his headset) Morty, I make experiment to cure for Steward's strong effect power from nightmare by trigger words!

**Morty:** (through Dr. Potter's headset) What's trigger words as Steward start effect?

**Dr. Potter:** Trigger words are... "Everything is fine" or any said of fine! And then Steward start glowing with green aura as against and knocked out infected ghosts and uninfected ghosts healed as undo hurts!

(Cuts to 11F/Twisted Suites as Stage while 12 Boss Ghosts and Three Poltergeists was here as Morty gasps as 11 Boss Ghosts and Three Poltergeists shocking to Morty.)

**Amadeus:** Mort, bubby, vhat's wrong?

**Morty:** It's Steward! Steward have strong effect power from nightmare by trigger words!

**Gilbert:** When I first saw Steward start trigger as effect was started by Clairvoya!

**King MacFrights:** That's horrible! I known about Steward have strong effect power was appeared. He smashed the ceiling when can't phase in three times before we're said "Everything is fine" or any said of fine to him as start worried about we're said!

(11 Boss Ghosts and Three Poltergeists gasps to King's known Steward's strong effect power was appeared.)

**Clem:** So, that's where Steward get strong effect power and he hated we're saying from his nightmare!

**Morty:** (speaking to his headset as he presses it) Dr. Potter, I figured out to Steward have strong effect power as appeared!

**Dr. Potter: **(through Morty's headset) You found out to Steward have strong effect power as appeared, Morty?

**Morty:** Yes! You have experiment to remove strong effect power for Steward?

**Dr. Potter:** Yes! Almost done it! For moment!

(Morty groans to Dr. Potter's almost done his experiment for moment.)

**Morty:** You should hurry up already?! Because Steward coming the room!

**Dr. Potter:** Okay, okay! Geez! I'm coming! It's just like my cousins from late schedule!

(Morty narrowing his eyes and groans as squeeze/pitches his nose as shaking his head for Dr. Potter's forgotten schedule.)

(Cuts to Lounge while Steward and Star Mageists pop out the door of Laundry Room.)

**Steward:** Okay, the coast is cleaned.

(Steward and Star Mageists get out from Laundry Room as they're on Lounge.)

**Extortus:** I'm funny about Wolfgeist Brothers loved to Magician Sisters! Clem said... (imitating of Clem) Oh howdy, Nikki! Y'all sweet as flying bird as my swin! (normal voice as laughing along Steward and other members of Star Mageists) I known it, right?

**Steward:** (laughing) I liked it!

**Tortus:** How loves Amadeus telling to Lindsey! He said... (imitating of Amadeus) Hallo, Lindsey! Vhat's special love for you? For song!

(Tortus sing Amadeus' love song with imitating of Amadeus as Steward and other members of Star Mageists laughing.)

**Steward:** (laughing) Amadeus is funnier than his younger brothers!

**Tortus:** (normal voice; laughing) I know!

**Intortus:** Okay, okay! I give one. (clear his throat; imitating of Kruller as nervous) Hey, Ginny... I-uh... I-uh... Gah! I'm forgotten reading the love poem after I read it!

(Intortus wear cardboard box in worried as Steward and other members of Star Mageists laughing.)

**Steward:** That's funny about Kruller's nervous as read poem as forgotten it!

**Intortus:** (remove cardboard box; normal voice) I know he always forgot the read poem after he read letter!

**Steward:** I know about Nikki!

**Magico:** Cool! I want hear it!

(Steward hold up the bucket with marked face on the mop and he takes Tortus' hat as he wear it.)

**Steward:** (imitating of Nikki) Hey, Clem! You want to dance? (imitating of Clem to the mop) Sure, Nik! (imitating of Nikki) Good, let's dance!

(Steward doing Nikki and Clem's country-rock style dance as Star Mageists laughing until Steward jump and smash the table.)

**Steward:** Rock and roll of west, Clem! Yeah! (normal voice; laughing) See? I saw they're in The Dance Hall!

**Magica:** When?

(Steward gives to Tortus with hat as he wear it.)

**Steward:** Last months.

**Magica: **Okay, it my turn as Lindsey. (imitating of Lindsey) Hey, Deus! I'm doing classical music!

(Magica hold up wand as doing like violin and she sing as same note of violin in no reason as Steward and Male Star Mageists laughing until Magica stopped doing.)

**Magica:** (normal voice) See? I saw her to tried perfect song to Amadeus!

**Extortus:** But who one left?

**All but Magico:** Ginny!

(Everyone looking Magico who feeling nervous.)

**Steward:** Magico, you have funny moment to Ginny?

**Magico: **I have it but I'm scared about her.

**Tortus:** Come on, bubby! Do it!

**All but Magico:** Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!

**Magico:** Okay! I do it! But I can't!

**Magica:** Come on, brother. Don't shy about her.

**Magico:** (clear his throat) Here go... (imitating of Ginny as sweetly) Hi, Kruller! What's you doing? What's worried about me? I was bathing in tub? As I was "Ahhh! I taking a shower!" as you see! Then I was makeup in bedroom? Then I was mistake to give my sisters and your brothers with dangerous stuffs by yourself?

(Steward and other members of Star Mageists silence moment and then start laughing in hard and stopped.)

**Steward:** Wow! How'd get Ginny's secret?

**Magico:** (normal voice) I heard inside the bedroom and then Kruller's Office.

**Steward:** Come on then! Let go!

(Steward and Star Mageists float into False Bedroom as Steward holding rope and floating back as carpet tunnel rises up and he pulled it as appeared the chest and he open it as revealed is one folded paper and blue gift with light blue ribbons and tag and he takes folded paper as unfold and look as read it.)

**Steward:** Woah! Hey, guys! I found Clem's love letter! (laughing; reading with in imitating of Clem) "Dear Nikki, y'all ain't trouble about me and my best friend. You'll see now... Your sisters are talking as plans about Steward's infected. Look, don't forget ya about blue gift from Morty to give Steward, in fact, I love you as birds and ducks in on the sky nor on the water. - Your boyfriend, Clem Wolfgeist." (normal voice) Wow! That's lesser funny than Amadeus and more funny than Kruller or even neither.

(Steward looking blue gift and taking it but he hears shout his name and closes the chest, then he floats to Mirror Bathroom as he looking Star Mageists looking the wall in shocking was written with blue and purple text said "uoy gindnif ll'I" next the toilet and to next the sink for the wall said "!drawetS ,noitcefni morf eqacse reven ouY" as Steward looking to written the wall as confused it.)

**Steward:** Why they written in reverse? (realize as shocking) Wait a second! I thinks we can understand... by mirrors!

(Steward and Star Mageists turn around to the mirror as reflection the text said: )

**Steward and Star Mageists:** (reading the texts' reflection) "I'll finding you" and then it says "You never escape from infection, Steward!"

(Steward and Star Mageists gasps and looking smoke bomb from bathtub.)

**Steward:** Smoke bomb!

(Smoke bomb explodes with surround smoke in Mirror Bathroom while Wolfgeist Brothers and Magician Sisters eerie laughing offscreen as Steward and Star Mageists screams and attacking sounds until smoke was cleared by Steward with Vacuum Air and he looking around Mirror Bathroom and no sign of Star Mageists while he panic.)

**Steward:** Star Mageists! Magico? Extortus?

(Steward looking step button on the floor, stomps it as rises the chest from bathtub as it shaking.)

**Magico:** (muttering; nervous) It's over now?

**Steward:** (gasps) Magico? (open the chest as Magico pop out and hug him) Magico! Are you okay?

**Magico:** Yes! I was hiding from chest! But where's Magica and Spotbound Brothers?

**Steward:** I think they've got them.

**Magico:** (gasps) Oh no! Come on, Steward!

(Steward and Magico floats False Bedroom to Magician Sisters' Hall as big hat was falls onto Steward as holding it and he floats to status of Magician Sisters as Ginny have no hat as he hop it on the status of Ginny as appeared magic staircase as Steward and Magico floating up to top of it on the chest as Steward open it as revealed is two folded paper with blue and purple liquid as he takes one folded paper as unfold and he and Magico look as read it.)

**Steward:** (gasps) Magico! Keep together to read!

**Steward and Magico:** "Dear Steward, you read our letters to our girlfriends as you funny to us! If you always getting away from us, then we're always get you as finding us! - Your best friends, Wolfgeist Brothers."

**Steward:** Wait a minute! They're mentioned me as best friend? So, that's what calling best friend! To me!

**Magico:** Only one letter to read it!

(Magico takes it as unfold and he and Steward look as read it.)

**Steward and Magico:** "Dear Steward, your friends got infected! But don't worry about them, they'll happy about you... - Your closest friends, Magician Sisters."

**Magico:** Oh no! My sister and Spotbound Brothers have been infected!

**Steward:** Come on, Magico!

(Steward and Magico floating down the magic staircase as float to Magician Sisters' Stage where there more balloons and streamers than other rooms, then Steward hold up another Music-Proof Headset give to Magico as he wear it.)

**Magico:** So, Steward. What's we used the headset?

Steward: I heard creepy joy music was played while removes one side of headset as I getting hurts it as infected!

**Magico:** Okay then. Are you ready?

(Magico wear sunglasses and face mask.)

**Steward:** I'm ready for this.

(Steward and Magico float slowly to Wardrobe where Magician Sisters' hats floating while Steward and Magico scream as Magico cloak on, then big poof as Magician Sisters when no hats from floating on the floor, then they looking Steward and they greeting him.)

**Magician Sisters:** Hello, Steward!

(Steward scared and he against the door as he shaking to them. Cut back to Magician Sisters while they magic tricks to magic hats by their magic spell words; Lindsey doing tricks as pop out the one music sheet with her wand, Nikki doing tricks as pop out the three rubber ducks with her hands, and Ginny doing tricks as pop out the all cards. Cut back to Steward shocks as patting his clothes for missing until Magico cloak off when as patting his clothes for missing in worried as they looking them.)

**Magico:** Hey, that's my all cards!

**Magician Sisters:** (shocking) Magico?!

(Magician Sisters put back their hats on their heads as they holding stuffs from hats with magic as they angry to Magico when scared with Steward.)

**Nikki:** Why are you here?

**Lindsey:** Yeah, why are you still with him?

**Ginny:** And why are you not infected from us? Like them!

(Ginny throws the cards to Magico as his face as he take off, then Magician Sisters twirls with magic wands including Nikki with illusion wand as doing magic spell and they straight up points to the sky as magic wave on all entire rooms as Steward and Magico as door, Steward and Magico glowing purple until Magician Sisters floating out the Wardrobe.)

**Steward:** Wow! They're so angry to you because you're not infected and getting away from them.

**Magico:** (sigh in defeat; soft voice) Yes. (looking and floats to picture of Magica) Don't worry, sis. I'm cure you after all part of cure invention.

**Steward: **Magico, come on and first all, they're doing magic spell to you and me as phasing the rooms which there spell.

**Magico:** (floats to Steward; normal voice) Okay, back to Stage!

(Steward and Magico floats out from Wardrobe as Steward screams in shock to happening.)

**Magico:** What's wrong, Stew?

(Magico turns and looking to room and then screams in shock. Revealed to out from Wardrobe is Bladed Bedroom which magic spell of shuffled the rooms from doors and when purple fogs on the floor, more balloons and streamers.)

**Steward:** I thinks Magician Sisters doing spell to shuffled the rooms from doors!

**Magico:** But Magician Sisters going out to Stage but we're can't it!

**Steward:** The spell is through us to shuffled the rooms!

**Magico:** So, that's what happened to us! Which ways to go?

**Steward:** Uhh... (points to upper door) This ways!

(Steward and Magico going to upper door but purple gates closed to doors as appeared Joy Ghobie Goobs while Steward hold up Kruller's water gun and Clem's paper fan and Magico hold up magic cards.)

**Steward:** Okay! Time to rid my nightmare!

(Steward blasts them with Kruller's water gun and/or hits them with Clem's paper fan and Magico throwing them with magic cards by different elements until they done for battle and all knocked Joy Ghobie Goobs as purple gates and fogs disappeared as Steward and Magico sigh in relief.)

**Steward:** Wow! Its just like Luigi's adventure for this!

(Magico nods as he and Steward floats to upper door as revealed is Magician Sisters' Hall where same previous room excluding tower of three dice was gone as taken by three Joy Ghobie Goobs as purple gates closed to doors as they battle.)

**Steward:** Duck!

(Steward and Magico duck as three large dices throwing away over their heads as they fighting three Joy Ghobie Goobs until they done for battle and all knocked Joy Ghobie Goobs as purple gates and fogs disappeared as Steward and Magico sigh in relief.)

**Steward:** Okay! This is Hall! Which means... (points to another door) Go this way!

(Steward and Magico floats to another door as revealed is Inverted Bedroom where same previous room excluding upper-down ceiling fan was turned on by four Joy Ghobie Oozers as purple gates closed to doors as they battle.)

**Steward:** Magico! (points to upper door) This door for find a way!

(Steward screams and open Clem's paper fan as shield by Joy Ghobie Oozers who throwing as hitting opened Clem's paper fan and he fighting them with Kruller's water gun and Clem's paper fan.)

**Magico:** You thinking it, Steward?

(Magico screams and his magic card turned large shield card as shield by Joy Ghobie Oozers who throwing as hitting large card and he fighting them with his magic cards and large shield card. Steward and Magico was done battle with four Joy Ghobie Oozers as they all knocked out as purple gates and fogs disappeared as Steward and Magico high five and cheer.)

**Steward:** Yes! Now, we going this way.

(Steward and Magico floats to upper door as revealed is Water Tank Bathroom where same previous room excluding bathtub turned on already and lock pads and chains was turned purple as Anti-Ghost Spell as purple gates closed to doors.)

**Magico:** I don't thinks Extortus used spell for lock pads and chains.

**Intortus:** (in eerie voice; offscreen) Let's me out!

**Steward and Magico:** Intortus!

**Magico:** He's coming from...!

**Steward:** Inside water tank!

(Steward and Magico screams as stay back from water tank was smashes itself along Anti-Ghost lock pads and chains, then Intortus cloak off who Joy Ghobie as smashes the water tank with Anti-Ghost lock pads and chains and he smashed water tank and unleash the water as he's out it as Steward and Magico scream and they shielding with their shielded weapons, then Intortus smile to Steward and Magico who shielding and shaking and whimpering in fear.)

**Intortus:** Why hello, young fellers. Magician Sisters told me to get you as infected from hugs!

(Steward and Magico screaming as Magico throwing magic cards to Intortus in fast and he hits and knocked out Intortus with large shield card while Steward watching in shock as purple gates and fogs disappeared as Steward shocking moment to Magico who heavily breathing.)

**Steward:** Are you okay, Magico?

**Magico:** Yes! I'm so scared about them!

**Steward:** Magico, it's okay about Intortus and his brothers and one friend, Magica.

**Magico:** Okay then...

(Steward and Magico floats to another door as revealed is Lounge where same previous room excluding stage was closed by carpet as purple gates closed to doors while Tortus eerie laughing offscreen.)

**Tortus:** (in eerie voice; offscreen) Welcome back, boys.

**Magico:** (gasps; whispering) It's Tortus! Steward, which ways to fast way?

**Steward:** (points to upper door; whispering) That way!

**Magico:** But purple gates was closed, we need knocked out to Joy Ghobies and Tortus!

(Steward and Magico floats to stage as carpet was opened as Tortus appeared on the stage and he was Joy Ghobie now as he looking Steward and Magico in smile.)

**Tortus:** Hello, boys! I want to see my magic tricks!

(Tortus eerie laughs and rises up five Joy Ghobie Goobs with his magic as Tortus disappeared with magic and Joy Ghobie Goobs floating out on the stage.)

**Magico:** Nevermind... Nevermind to Tortus when disappered with magic!

(Steward and Magico fighting three Joy Ghobie Goobs until they done for battle and all knocked Joy Ghobie Goobs as purple gates and fogs disappeared as Steward and Magico laughing and hug each other.)

**Steward:** We're almost there!

**Magico:** There second room to here this room was moved or putting there like Water Tank Bathroom when bathtub already turned on. Which the next room was doesn't moved or putting there to Stage is...!

**Steward and Magico:** (gasps in realize; happily) Gallery!

**Magico:** Steward! (points to upper door) This is your way?

**Steward:** Yes! That's shortcut!

(Steward and Magico floats to upper door as revealed is Gallery where same previous room as purple gates closed to doors.)

**Steward and Magico:** Yes! (high five each other) This is room doesn't moved or putting there!

**Steward:** Okay, this is last room for battle Joy Ghobies!

**Magico:** But if we're last room, then there was here is...

**Magica, Extortus and Tortus: **(in eerie voice; offscreen) Hello, boys!

(Steward and Magico gasps and float back each other as Magica, Extortus and Tortus coming out the painting as Magica and Extortus are Joy Ghobies now as they smile to Steward and Magico who they already scared.)

**Magica:** Hello, boys. Did you missed us?

**Extortus:** You guys never escape this floor!

**Tortus:** And you getting happy from infected!

(Magica and Tortus floating to Steward and Magico while screaming as protect by their shielded weapons and they battle them until they knocked out Magica and Tortus, then Extortus looking them in shocking as he angry as his magic power is appeared with blue and purple color from his hands.)

**Extortus:** (angrily) You guys just defeated Magica and Tortus as anytime?!

(Extortus screaming in angrily and floating to Steward and Magico who screaming in horror as Steward blasts Extortus with Kruller's water gun as he against the left side wall and his magic power was unloaded by water and then he knocked out by bird cage was falling on him as purple gates and fogs disappeared as Steward and Magico heavily breathing and then cheering.)

**Steward:** We're did it!

**Magico:** So, which ways to last door?

**Steward:** To left side and then turn as down to the door!

**Magico:** Got it!

**Steward:** Just following me.

(Magico follows Steward floats left side and then they turn as down to the door as revealed is Stage where still doesn't putting there and bed moving as purple fogs on the floor.)

**Steward:** Yes! This is it! Magician Sisters' Stage!

(Steward and Magico heard Magician Sisters eerie giggling offscreen.)

**Magico:** That's where Magician Sisters was here!

(Spotlight turns on to Steward and Magico as they blinding to spotlight, then it moving here as Steward and Magico uncovered, then one spotlight spilt into three spotlights as Magician Sisters cloak off while they saying of appeared as Ginny smile with crossing her arms as looking Steward and Magico, Lindsey laughing as Nikki looking her and then looking Steward and Magico.)

**Steward:** This tricky bad!

(Magician Sisters inside the hats themselves as Nikki bumps to Steward as he float back while Steward and Magico looking Lindsey and Ginny from sides and then Magician Sisters spinning around them as laughing to Steward and Magico looking Magician Sisters in worried.)

**Steward:** No... No, no, no, no, no! (below his head and covers his eyes as shaking his head) Get away from this!

(Magician Sisters stop spinning and laughing slowly for Steward's worried as they disappear as poof by magic. Magico pats Steward's back.)

**Magico:** Don't be scary about them, Steward...

(Giant carpet tunnel rises up as lightbulbs appeared and floor turned purple as Steward and Magico inside it as Steward uncovered his eyes as he and Magico explain in horror to Stage as giant carpet tunnel down as open as revealed is Magical Dimension as they looking around until they scream as poof as appeared Magician Sisters with bow and wave their hats.)

**Nikki: **Hello, boys!

**Lindsey: **(glare and angrily to Magico) Hello, Magico! (Magico whimpers; happily to Steward) Hi, Stewy!

(Steward gulps in deep to Magician Sisters.)

**Magico: **Wow! Magician Sisters liked you, Steward! Because Morty listen to them for plans to infect you!

**Ginny:** (To Magico) Exactly! (To Steward) Morty wants to you as Wolfgeist Brothers wants you as become their best friend to you, Steward!

**Steward:** (nervous) Oh, boy!

**Magico:** (whispering) Steward, you got any idea to defeated to...? (hits to his face by Nikki who throws with card; rubbing his forehead) Hey! That's hurt! What's wrong with you?

**Steward: **I think Magician Sisters are so jealous about you and your sister and friends because you and your sister and friends did magic tricks as I happy for you because they're not infected! Even you, Magico!

**Magician Sisters:** He's right, Magico!

**Nikki:** Okay, boys! We're attack you as tricky battles without you used metal harmful weapons, got it?

**Steward and Magico: **Got it!

**Lindsey: **Steward, you choose one of us to we make magic tricks to you! And don't be scared to us!

**Steward:** Okay! (gulps; quietly as speaks and press to Music-Proof Headset) Magico, using cards to Magician Sisters locked in?

**Magico:** (quietly as speaks and press to Music-Proof Headset) Got it!

(Steward and Magico let it out from press to Music-Proof Headsets.)

**Ginny:** And then... Start tricky magic!

(Magician Sisters inside hats as it spinning and then appear cards as blast Magico each one while Magico floating as dodge the three cards, then Magician Sisters start floating as spotlights them around outside of Stage while three spotlights into one as Steward and Magico when looking hats as pay attention, if hats blasting Magico with cards as Magico floating as dodge until now, Magician Sisters closes to Steward and Magico with flame saw, and then Steward burst them away with Clem's paper fan when slam on the floor as the hats flipped down as appeared three lines of scarves each one hat.)

**Steward:** You ready for this?

(Magico nods as summon magic cards, Steward floating to hat as he holds line of scarves as floats away and then pull it as Ginny come out when holding the wand while three hats disappeared with magic. Steward floats away to Ginny in scared.)

**Ginny:** Nice choose me, Steward! Kruller told me about you to be best friend to him and his brothers! Are ready to see for my magic tricks? (Steward sheepish nods in quickly and he holds Camerode) Great! Watch and learn...

(Ginny prepares magic trick but she freeze by Steward with Flash Mode of Camerode and Magico used large cards to trap Ginny as box into card box glowing purple as turned Anti-Ghost Effect while Ginny silence screaming for help. Steward and Magico cheering for plans was worked.)

**Steward:** It's worked!

**Magico:** The Anti-Ghost Effect does can't doing as no effect from inside it!

(Spotlight away as Nikki and Lindsey appeared with magic when mad to defeated Ginny and then they looking in glare to Steward and Magico even they mostly glare Magico.)

**Nikki:** You guys got defeated Ginny!

**Lindsey:** And now to... (she and Nikki summon Ginny's hat and bomb) ...choose wisely from bomb, Steward!

(Steward and Magico gulp in deep as Nikki, Lindsey and bomb inside hats as it spinning and shuffling in barely fast as then its stopped to bomb on the middle.)

**Steward: **Okay, the bomb on the middle!

(Nikki and Lindsey with Ginny's hat appear cards as blast Magico each one in barely fast while Magico floating as dodge the three cards, then Nikki and Lindsey with Ginny's hat start floating as spotlights them around outside of Stage while three spotlights into one as Steward and Magico when looking hats as pay attention, if hats blasting Magico with cards as Magico floating as dodge until now, Nikki and Lindsey with Ginny's hat closes to Steward and Magico with flame saw, and then Steward burst them away with Clem's paper fan when slam on the floor as the hats flipped down as appeared three lines of scarves each one hat.)

**Steward:** Okay! (floating to hat as he holds line of scarves as floats away) Please! Don't me with bad luck, Steward!

(Steward pull it as Nikki come out when holding the wand while three hats disappeared with magic. Steward floats away to Nikki in shaking and whimpering in fear.)

**Nikki:** Nice choose from getting away the bomb, Steward! You used Clemmy's paper fan to close you from hurt you and he doesn't like to hurt you! As I make magic trick to you see that and can't freeze with flash light!

(Nikki prepares magic trick but she freeze by Steward with Flash Mode of Camerode with longer press as brighter flash light and Magico used large cards to trap Nikki as box into card box glowing purple as turned Anti-Ghost Effect while Nikki touching inside card box with worried. Steward and Magico high five each other to Nikki's infected eyes was defeated.)

**Magico: **You did it to Nikki was freeze by brighter flash light as worked, Steward!

**Steward:** Thank, Magico!

(Spotlight away as Lindsey appeared with magic when shocking to defeated Nikki and Ginny and then she looking in glare to Steward and Magico as shaking her head even they mostly glare Magico.)

**Lindsey:** (angrily) You boys are trapped my sisters! Magico, you will pay for this! (light angrily) Steward, you gonna choose me with... (summon Nikki and Ginny's hats and two bombs) ...pay attention from blackout!

**Steward:** (gasps) Oh no!

**Lindsey:** Don't worry about you make wrong chooses, Steward! (angrily; To Magico) And I'll pay to you, Magico!

(Magico gulps in deep as Lindsey and two bombs inside hats as it spinning and shuffling in faster as then its stopped to Lindsey on the left.)

**Steward:** Okay, she's on the left and we're just pay attention from blackout!

**Magico: **Got it!

(Lindsey with Nikki and Ginny's hats appear cards as blast Magico each one in faster while Magico floating as dodge the three cards, then Lindsey with Nikki and Ginny's hats start floating as spotlights them around outside of Stage while three spotlights into one as Steward and Magico when looking hats as pay attention as lights off and the on during hats blasting Magico with cards as Magico floating as dodge until now, Lindsey with Nikki and Ginny's hats closes to Steward and Magico with flame saw, and then Steward burst them away with Clem's paper fan when slam on the floor as the hats flipped down as appeared three lines of scarves each one hat.)

**Steward:** I thinks she in there! (points to hat on upper-right side) I saw it during blackout, that hat was blasted one of cards.

**Magico:** Are you sure, Stew?

(Steward floating to hat on upper-right sideas he holds line of scarves as floats away and then pull it as Lindsey come out when holding the wand while three hats disappeared with magic. Steward floats away to Lindsey as he screams.)

**Lindsey:** Steward, don't be scared for me! Amadeus wants you for fix you with his brothers and friends from your special affect effect as after magic tricks!

(Lindsey prepares magic trick but she freeze by Steward with Flash Mode of Camerode and Magico used large cards to trap Lindsey as box into card box glowing purple as turned Anti-Ghost Effect while Lindsey looking her sisters where trapped inside card box. Steward and Magico cheering for Magician Sisters trapped in the card boxes.)

**Steward:** We're did it! (To Magician Sisters) Now, girls. Where's three parts of Virus Curer?

(Magician Sisters when appeared their hats as wear it.)

**Lindsey:** What? I can't hear you!

**Steward:** You can't hear from inside it with Anti-Ghost Effect!

(Steward and Magico laughing until Magico saying.)

**Magico:** Okay, Steward! Are you ready for final magic trick of Star Mageists Show?

**Steward:** Yes!

**Magico:** Since I am magic card tricker, I make magic power like Extortus!

**Steward: **Cool! So, what's going magic trick to... Magician Sisters?

**Magico:** Yes.

**Steward:** Yes! That's what I want Magician Sisters take off the three parts!

**Magico:** Right! And now... the final magic tricks of Star Mageists Show!

(Magico holding up with blue magic by his hands as eyes start glowing blue as Magician Sisters where inside the card box start glowing blue, then Magician Sisters was glowing by Magico's magic power and they start worried.)

**Nikki:** (worring) What are you doing us?!

**Lindsey: **(worring) Yeah! You gonna knocked out us?!

**Magico: **(in ghostly tone) Yes.

(Steward and Magician Sisters gasp to Magico's magic power.)

**Ginny:** (worring) Oh! I'm so scared!

**Magico:** And now... my magic spell! (speaks in backward as translate) **_The place is back to normal and knocked out the infected ghosts!_**

(Magico spinning and then stopped as magic wave on all every place and Magician Sisters as they screaming in pain by Magico's magic power as they knocked out as magic wave to destroy card boxes, three parts of Virus Curer was floating and then Stage was back to normal from Magical Dimension while Magician Sisters fall on the floor along Magico when stopped glowing and three parts falling onto toolbox as Steward closes it and he take Magician Sisters' wands and hats as he putting it in Dr. Potter's backpack and then he looking Magico when stand up and rubbing his head.)

**Steward:** Magico, you did it! You did it from Magician Sisters!

**Magico:** (in normal tone and speaking) I did? (looking Magician Sisters was knocked out) I did it! I finally got magic power!

**Steward:** And I finally got three parts!

**Magico:** Great! Are you touches the ceiling as through as next floor?

**Steward:** Let see... (floats the ceiling and through it with arms; gasps) It's does it!

(Steward and Magico cheering for magic spell was wear off from Magician Sisters until Magico saying.)

**Magico: **Thank you for Star Mageists Show with your birthday.

**Steward:** Hey, Magico. You come with me as join to getting parts of Virus Cuser?

**Magico:** Yes, I come with you!

**Steward:** Great!

**Steward and Magico: **To The Spectral Catch!

(Steward and Magico floating away up to The Spectral Catch as 10 Boss Ghosts and Three Poltergeists cloak off as they looking up and then looking Magician Sisters as Wolfgeist Brothers take their girlfriends in worried and sad, then angrily as 7 Boss Ghosts and Three Poltergeists was worried to Wolfgeist Brothers.)

**Amadeus:** (angrily) I'll pay for zhis, Magico!

**Clem:** (angrily) Y'all getting hurt, Magico!

**Kruller:** (angrily) Yeah, from our girlfriends as they'll hurt you, Magico!

(Magician Sisters wake up as Wolfgeist Brothers gasp in happily and hug Magician Sisters.)

**Nikki:** We... we're defeated us and they taken three parts?

**Clem:** Yes, Nikki.

**Lindsey:** I can't believes this! Magico have magic power!

**Amadeus: **I know! I saw him in Trainer's Bedroom from last months!

**Ginny:** Wait, guys!

**Kruller:** What is it, Gin?

(Magician Sisters floating to finding it.)

**Ginny:** Where's my hat and wand?

**Nikki:** I'm thinks Steward taken our hats and wands!

(13 Boss Ghosts and Three Poltergeists gasps in shock for Steward's taken.)

**Magician Sisters:** (shocking) He's taken our hats and wands!

**Clem: **Yeah, even he taken my paper fan!

**Kruller:** And my water gun!

**Morty:** That's what our stuffs was missing! (sobbing) Even my megaphone!

(Amadeus pats Morty's back when stopped crying.)

**Amadeus: **Don't worry about your megaphone, buddy.

**Clem:** Yeah, Steward doesn't breaks your megaphone.

**Kruller: **Yes! As he's never break the stuffs as safe place.

**Morty:** (sniffs as wiping his tear; happily) Thank you, best friends.

(Wolfgeist Brothers start smile to Morty as they hug him until Dr. Potter saying.)

**Dr. Potter: **Okay then! Guys, I have experiment to Steward!

**Morty:** As he getting remove the affect effect power from his nightmare.

**Dr. Potter:** Exactly! (hold up two lime-green glowing flowers on the formula) I called it... Affect Effect Bloom!

**12 Boss Ghosts and Three Poltergeists: **Wow!

**Gilbert:** It's remove the affect effects to ghosts from their nightmare as trigger!

**Albert:** It's plugs on the heads as removed the affect effects!

**Robert:** Which means Steward was infected, we're plug it on his head before he's wake up!

**Dr. Potter: **That's correctly! This is make him to happy and fine for this!

**Morty:** As Steward gonna remove affect effect power from nightmare! Very soon...

(13 Boss Ghosts and Three Poltergeists eerie laughing while pans up to Steward and Magico on the 12F/The Spectral Catch as Elevator Hall where they happy each other and then fade in of black screen.)


	7. Lost Collects From Dark Joy

I added characters from DeviantArt. Saltwater Taffy Buccaneers (Cutlass Shells, Harpoon Doubloon and Pearl Glinters) and Specs by Jaithedog from DeviantArt and Magico Spellight by Me.

* * *

(Fade to 12F/The Spectral Catch as Elevator Hall and Menu Bar while Steward and Magico looking around as sitting for hour after Twisted Suites adventure until looking TV and video camera when attracted to TV with wire and covered blue and purple liquid on the Menu Bar.)

**Magico:** Someone recorded the video during infection.

**Steward:** Let's see...

(Steward and Magico go to Meun Bar as Steward press button as turn on to TV and video camera. Cuts to in video as static and then appeared to 4F/The Great Stage as Elevator Hall in first person view as moving for floor.)

**Specs:** (in video; offscreen as view of camera) Okay, guys! We're looking happened The Last Resort by our friends when infected by Joy Ghost Virus! (hold up a yellow gift with blue ribbon at camera) I make gift for Steward! You tell him for a gift to I made it!

**Amadeus:** (in video; offscreen) Vhy hallo, Specs!

**Specs:** Huh?

(Specs turns around with camera to Amadeus who eerie laughing and tired hug Specs when he dodges it and then screams.)

**Specs:** Oh no!

(Specs floating up as phasing to 7F/Garden Suites as Atrium while he tripped and dropped a gift as he tries pick a gift until Dr. Potter floating down with smile as he holding Affect Effect Bloom as Dr. Potter floating Specs while Specs stay away to Dr. Potter until Dr. Potter looking gift as Specs looking away and floating out as Elevator Hall and phasing to 12F/The Spectral Catch as Elevator Hall and Menu Bar as he under as hiding Menu Bar as camera moving to Specs who wearing goggles and face mask.)

**Specs:** (whispering) You tells Steward for I know a gift where! It's on Garden Suites!

**Captain Fishook:** (in video; offscreen as happily) Aye, Specs!

**Specs:** (gasps in shock) Oh no!

(Camera moving to Captain Fishook but shadow as blue and purple glowing his left eye was less blue and more purple color, his right hand was longer with blue and purple color, his nose was sharp point with blue and purple color and his mouth was sharper teeth than uninfected as blue and purple color while he smile and heavily breathing moment until he eerie laughing and start swing with his hook as Specs screaming in horror, then Captain Fishook swing/slash to Specs as he crying and pain to his left eye coming out ghost blood and he covering it as he dropped camera as it statics as end video.)

(Cut back to Steward and Magico gasp to Captain Fishook's revealed for remove the bandages and he attacked Specs as he hurts to Specs' left eye with hook.)

**Steward:** Oh no!

**Magico:** Poor Specs!

**Steward:** He said, a gift on Garden Suites! But I hated and fear being alone from monsters as they're left caught by monsters.

**Magico:** Don't worry, Steward! I'm here with you and we'll survivors as join us and help you!

**Steward:** Thank you. What's waiting for?

**Magico:** Let's go find it!

**Steward:** To Garden Suites!

(Steward and Magico phasing down to 7F/Garden Suites as Dr. Potter's Laboratory while Steward and Magico finding a gift until Steward found Affect Effect Bloom but three flowers and he takes it from desk.)

**Steward:** Magico, I found Dr. Potter's experiment from footage.

**Magico: **Wow! This is amazing for his experiment!

**Steward:** I know! But we're need to find a gift made by Specs!

(Steward put it of closed the lid to Affect Effect Bloom and then it into Dr. Potter's backpack, he and Magico finding a gift but they hearing whimpering in crying.)

**Magico:** Steward, you hears for crying?

**Steward:** It's sound like...

**Steward and Magico: **(gasp) It's Specs!

(Steward and Magico looking chest was shaking as Specs screaming for out in crying until it opened as Spec floating and hugging to Steward and Magico in crying of joy as he holding towel on his left eye and removed the goggles until Specs let it and wiping his tears.)

**Specs:** Oh thank goodness! You're back and not infected!

**Steward:** Specs, what's happened you?

**Specs:** After you watched my video, I was hiding from Captain Fishook and his crew! And I want show you to my left eye.

(Specs removed towel as Steward and Magico gasps to Specs' left eye was infected with blue and purple color.)

**Steward:** Oh no! Your eye was infected!

**Specs:** Yes, Steward. (looking a gift on the table next flower pot) Guys, I found a gift! From table!

(Steward floats to it as takes it and he open it as he surprise and pick the book called: )

**Steward:** It's Harmless Virus Chapter 8: Be Hope and Safe! Specs, thank you to gift me of birthday for I reading other chapters of Harmless Virus!

**Specs:** You're welcome! Happy Birthday, Steward!

**Magico:** Speaking about read the books, it's just our adventure for this!

**Steward:** Wow! Remind me of this adventure from Joy Ghost Virus! Like books!

**Magico:** But I heard someone coming!

(Steward, Magico and Specs heard voices familiar from Atrium.)

**Dr. Potter:** (offscreen) ...Well, Morty. Specs dropped a gift to Steward and I added one more flower on Affect Effect Bloom.

**Morty:** (offscreen) If Steward have affect effect power, then I'll take him!

(Steward, Magico and Specs gasp and floating up as Dr. Potter and Morty phase in as they shocking.)

**Dr. Potter: **(shocking) What's happened and where's Affect Effect Bloom and gift?!

**Morty:** I thinks Steward took it.

(Dr. Potter eerie screaming as pans fast to 12F/The Spectral Catch as Grotto Lounge where Steward, Magico and Specs who feeling nervous as heard Dr. Potter's screaming until they heard voices from Beach.)

**Captain Fishook: **(offscreen) Dr. Potter! I knows it for Steward took your experiment! What? No! He's just trying safe it by himself!

**Specs:** (whispering) I thinks Captain was calling Dr. Potter.

**Captain Fishook:** (offscreen) Don't worry, Morty! I'll care for your brother!

**Magico:** And Morty.

**Steward:** Oh no! This is bad for this!

**Specs: **I'll help you for handle this.

(Steward, Magico and Specs floats to Beach and then go to the ship and looking around the ship.)

**Steward:** Hmm. (looks part inside Anti-Ghost Dome on the barrel) There it is!

(Steward floats up and take slowly and take it, he floats down to Magico and Specs as they all sigh in relief.)

**Steward:** That's close one! But I can't phase it, we need the key!

**Specs:** Wait! I knows the key belong to...

(Captain Fishook jumps out on to ship as finally light on as same appearing from footage while Steward, Magico and Specs screams.)

**Steward, Magico and Specs: **Captain Fishook!

**Captain Fishook:** Aye, mates! You need a key to unlock it. Steward and Specs, you two need stop scared from hurts.

**Specs:** Captain, where the key?

**Captain Fishook:** You means... (points to key onto gold ring on the fin) ...this?

**Steward:** (gasps) That's harder to take than Amadeus.

**Specs: **Let's get out of here!

(Steward, Magico and Specs floating fast away and screaming from Captain Fishook who gasps to escape.)

**Captain Fishook: **Saltwater Taffy Buccaneers, don't let them to escape this!

(Saltwater Taffy Buccaneers flying out from sand who they're Joy Ghobies as they floating to Grotto Lounge as they finding them while Steward hiding behind rock cave as Magico hiding inside chest and Specs hiding dive underwater from under the bridge. Cuts to Steward as hiding and holding candle.)

**Steward:** (whispering) Now, Saltwater Taffy Buccaneers are Joy Ghobies now... I wonder Morty is doing the plans with friends as they're infecting me...

(Cuts to 8F/Paranormal Productions as Editing Room while Morty sitting on director chair and looking in sad to picture of Steward with smile and holding his Six Floor Gems from it on the desk while he touches picture frame as he sigh in sad until Wolfgeist Brothers come in as Morty looking them in sad.)

**Morty:** (sadly) Oh. Hi, guys...

**Amadeus:** Mort, vhy you looking so sad?

**Clem:** And we're still going to infect him?

**Morty:** Because Steward still upset and we're still going...

**Amadeus:** He's tries forgive you as his affect desire from his nightmare as he did.

**Clem:** He's tries find his heart desire from his nightmare.

**Kruller:** Look, Morty. That's not you're thinking about Steward's upset today, you're thinking about Steward's nightmare and anxiety from affect effect.

(Morty shocking about forgotten to Steward have affect effect as he snaps his fingers.)

**Morty:** Oh right! His problem from nightmare and anxiety! I've got another plans!

(Cuts back to 12F/The Spectral Catch as Grotto Lounge where Steward still hiding behind rock cave as still holding candle as he gasps.)

**Steward: **(whispering) No, it's can't be happened!

(Steward shocking and heard Magico's screams as he looking to chest was opened already and then he gasps as Specs pop out the water of under the bridge and he hiding barrel as he inside it as peek to Steward as same looking.)

**Specs:** (whispering) Steward! It's Magico! They're got him!

**Steward:** (whispering) This is bad! I used Past Visions to Morty has another plans with Wolfgeist Brothers!

(Cuts to Specs while Pearl slowly pop out as smile to him as she behind him.)

**Specs:** What's plans from Morty?

(Cuts to Steward while Cutlass slowly floats as smile to him as he behind him as Steward and Specs gasp to behind each other.)

**Steward and Specs: **Behind you!

(Cutlass and Pearl grab Steward and Specs as they screams and push away. Cuts to Beach as Harpoon holding Magico as his arms and he struggling for tires let's it go as he looking in worried to Captain Fishook until they looking Cutlass and Pearl holding Steward and Specs with their arms as they struggling for tires let's it go as they paused and looking in worried to Captain Fishook who eerie laughing.)

**Captain Fishook:** Nice job, Cutlass and Pearl! Don't let them go!

**Saltwater Taffy Buccaneers:** (in eerie voices; salute to Captain Fishook) Aye-aye, captain!

**Captain Fishook: **Expect him.

**Pearl: **(in eerie voice) Him who?

**Captain Fishook:** (points to Steward) Steward.

**Magico and Specs:** (shocking; along Steward's says) What?! Him?!

**Steward:** (shocking; along Magico and Specs' say) What?! Me?!

**Captain Fishook: **Yes, you're one of made Morty's sad and later, he's want you to apology you as infect you. Cutlass, let him go!

**Cutlass:** (in eerie voice; salutes to Captain Fishook) Aye-aye!

(Cutlass lets Steward who tired floating away by Cutlass holding Steward's tail and he slam to rock as Steward knocked out and coconuts falling to Steward as inside pile of coconuts while everyone looking pile of coconuts which Steward inside as knocked out until everyone looking Cutlass who looks worried and then Captain Fishook, Harpoon and Pearl glares at Cutlass as Harpoon and Pearl let go to Magico and Specs and they floating to Cutlass as Magico and Specs hold up their weapons as Magico's magic cards and Specs' coconuts and they floating slowly to Captain Fishook and Saltwater Taffy Buccaneers while they telling to Cutlass for did to Steward's knocked out.)

**Captain Fishook:** (angrily) What did you to him, Cutlass?

**Harpoon:** Yeah, you're did slam him on the rock and then coconuts fell on him when knocked out!

**Pearl: **At same time for wrong direction?

**Cutlass:** Yes! I did wrong direction to Steward!

(Magico and Specs stop floating as they start target and then they throw to Harpoon and Pearl with their weapons as they passed out and go into sea while Captain Fishook and Cutlass turn around quickly and gasp to Magico and Specs.)

**Cutlass:** Captain! Harpoon and Pearl let them go as they telling me!

**Captain Fishook:** Cutlass, you going to them and I'll take Steward!

**Cutlass: **Aye-ay...

(Cutlass knocked head as dizzy by Specs who throws the coconut. Cutlass floats backward in dizzy to sea until passed out and fall into sea.)

**Specs: **I'm sorry about this, guys!

(Captain Fishook gasps and take Steward when still knocked out.)

**Captain Fishook:** Specs, why you still here with Steward and Magico?

**Specs:** Because you're slashed to my eye as it's infected as hurt!

**Captain Fishook:** (gasps in horror) I'm so sorry from I'm going insane for finding you! You feeling sad about you're hurt.

**Specs:** Yes! It's not fine to me!

(Magico gasps for idea as looking Steward.)

**Magico:** (thinking) Steward has affect effect power as trigger is saying for fine about Joy Ghost Virus! (speaking out) No, Specs. It's fine to you.

(Captain Fishook and Specs gasp in horror to Magico as Steward start glowing green as whimpering in fear and closed his eyes while Captain Fishook looking Steward.)

**Specs:** Magico, what are you talking abo-...?

**Magico:** (covering Specs' mouth; whispering) Shh! I've got idea! We're saying fine about Joy Ghost Virus to Steward start affect effect power!

**Specs:** (muffed) Oh, okay. Right! (Magico take off Specs' mouth as speaking) You're right as everything is... (screams and duck to throw the coconut to him but missed it) Oh no!

**Captain Fishook:** Specs! Don't say that!

**Specs:** (titled his head; confusing) Say what?

**Captain Fishook:** Steward has affect effect power from his nightmare! I tell you... Don't says fine about Joy Ghost Virus!

(Steward whimpering and shaking in fear as glowing start bright and he crying as coming out the tears while Captain Fishook, Specs and Magico gasp.)

**Captain Fishook: **(angrily) What did you to I did do this, Specs!

**Specs:** Aw, come on! Everything is fine!

(Steward opens his eyes with glowing green while screaming as his aura is full green from inside and outside body with electric powers as Captain Fishook gasps and let Steward who floating up.)

**Captain Fishook:** What did you do to him?!

(Captain Fishook floating and screams to Magico and Specs but Steward push of aura wave as Magico and Specs who covering the head as Captain Fishook against the tree and knocked out by coconuts when fall on him. Then Steward back to normal from effect power and wiping his tears.)

**Specs:** We did it!

**Magico:** High five!

(Magico and Specs high five and then laugh to Steward as they hug him and then let him.)

**Steward:** Thank you, guys. (gasps) Specs, your eye was cured!

**Specs:** Huh? (hold up mirror to reflects to him as gasps to his left eye was normal) My eye! It's cured! I did it for this!

**Magico: **Now, we get the key to unlock it and take it.

**Steward:** Right! (floats to Captain Fishook as he remove key onto gold ring from on the fin) And now...!

(Steward hold up Anti-Ghost Dome where part inside it as he unlocked it and it opened as he picks part and put in the toolbox and key onto gold ring put in Dr. Potter's backpack. Steward, Magico and Specs cheering.)

**Specs:** We're done this floor!

**Steward: **Now, Specs. You can join us?

**Specs:** Yes!

**Magico:** I thinks we're called the team is...

**JGV Survivors:** Joy Ghost Virus Survivors!

**Specs:** Or JGV Survivors for short!

**Steward: **Come on, guys to next floor as I'm leader of JGV Survivors!

**Magico and Specs:** (salute) Yes, Steward!

(JGV Survivors phasing up to 13F/Fitness Center as Gym Lobby while they looking around places with covered blue and purple liquid and darker with lights when turned on as Steward turned on the flashlight.)

**Magico:** Just happened when...

(Steward looking Pool from through window as no sign for Pool.)

**Steward:** There's no sign of Pool here.

(Until Johnny pop out from window as jumpscare only shadow appears with glowing blue and purple color as Steward screaming and floats backward as against the wall and sliding down as sitting it and then he curing into ball as whimpering and shaking in fear while Magico and Specs looking in shock to Steward.)

**Magico:** What's wrong, Steward?

**Steward: **(stuttering) J-J-J-J-J-J-J...

**Specs:** Calm down! Who is it?!

**Steward:** It's... It's... It's Johnny!

**Magico and Specs: **Johnny? Johnny Deepend?

**Steward:** (whimpering) Yes! I looked him as I was scared as he's removed the bandages already!

**Specs:** What is it?

**Steward:** He has all skin was cut marks with blue and purple over his body expect his head. His hands was bigger than normal.

**Magico: **Wow! That's horrible tense!

(Steward floating up looking through window as looking Pool as Johnny pop out on the pool while Magico and Specs join him as start worried.)

**Steward:** I'm so scared!

**Magico:** We're can't pass the next floor since Johnny has part of Virus Cuser.

**Johnny:** You mean... (hold up a part as point at it) ...this you want?

**Steward: **Yes, Johnny! Just please give the part now?

**Johnny:** Sorry, Stew. Mort told me for getting to you as if you want take part, then I'll drops it!

**Steward:** Don't do it! Don't do it! (Johnny start throws the part) Don't do...! (Johnny throws the part into ceiling, then it falls into Pool) ...it. Now, it's into water from Pool!

**Magico:** Uh, guys? I thinks he's start floats to us! Look!

(Steward and Specs looking Johnny floats up from on the pool and he floats as start eerie laughing and then he floating to through window as louder eerie laughing as JGV Survivors screaming as floating to Locker Room.)

**Johnny:** You can't away from me as that easily!

(Johnny floats to Locker Room while he looking as open lockers as all lockers was no in there as he grunts in defeated for not here.)

**Johnny:** Where are they?!

(Johnny floats to Shower Room as pans down to under Locker Room was JGV Survivors was here as they heard Johnny's voice.)

**Specs:** You thinks he's gone?

**Steward:** Let's see...

(Steward pop out as only upper body to floor of Locker Room.)

**Steward:** He's gone, guys!

(Magico and Specs pop out to join Steward and then they floating up from below the floor and then they sigh in relief.)

**Magico:** That's close one!

**Specs:** He's can't see us from room.

**Steward:** (whispering) Come on! To Weight Room!

(JGV Survivors float to Weight Room while they heard the voices as gasps.)

**Steward:** (whispering) They're coming!

(JGV Survivors float to hiding as behind the compartments as avoid reflection of mirror while 15 Boss Ghosts coming through from Training Room when they're shadow as JGV Survivors listen as hiding to 15 Boss Ghosts.)

**Ug: **Nope. No sign for Steward for around the rooms.

**Chef Soulfflé:** Like playing hide-and-seek or not.

**Clem: **Maybe Steward cloak himself as no one see him.

**Amadeus: **Only somegeist can see vhen cloaking on.

**Ug:** What is it?

**Amadeus:** (points at mirror) Mirror!

(JGV Survivors and 15 Boss Ghosts gasp about mirror as JGV Survivors was worried and 15 Boss Ghosts was excited about mirror.)

**Morty:** This is perfect for found Steward when cloaking on!

**Wolfgeist Brothers:** And he's infected as be best friends!

(15 Boss Ghosts eerie laughing as Steward deep gulps, Spec shaking in fear as coming the swears and Magico holds up the card and throws to mirror as cracks appeared and 15 Boss Ghosts stopped laughing and looking mirror as Amadeus pick the card.)

**Amadeus:** I know the card belong to.

(15 Boss Ghosts looking the compartments as JGV Survivors start more worried than before until they hear creaking as 15 Boss Ghosts looking back to mirror when it cracks are getting bigger until full screen as 15 Boss Ghosts gasp and mirror break as falling as into pieces. 15 Boss Ghosts screaming and then JGV Survivors sigh in relief to mirror was broken.)

**Morty:** No! It's can't be!

(Morty rises arm as fist as it glowing and hits into the ground as break the compartments and Weight Room is covered with whole dust as 15 Boss Ghosts can't see everthing as JGV Survivors gasp as Magico and Specs hold a bags of seated chest press each one and Steward holds both handles.)

**Steward:** Oozers! Counting on three!

**Serpci:** (offscreen) I heard the familiar voice!

**King MacFrights: **(offscreen) It's sounds like...

**Wolfgeist Brothers, Morty and Chambrea:** (offscreen; happily) Steward!

(JGV Survivors gasps to heard the voices.)

**Steward: **(whispering) On three!

**Magico: **(whispering) One...

**Specs:** (whispering) Two...

**Dr. Potter:** (offscreen) I thinks he doing to...

**JGV Survivors:** (loudly) Three!

(Steward push the handles as Magico and Specs pull the bags as metal weight rises and down as large shake in the Weight Room and then another large shake as Magical Sisters and Serpci eerie screaming in pain as JGV Survivors shocks from accident.)

**Specs:** We're have an accident. Steward, what's accident to?

**Steward: **Well, I have an accident last time.

**Magico:** When?

**Steward: **You'll see...

(Flashback cut to B2/Boilerworks while Steward floating as looking the book until looking wrench on the pipe.)

**Steward:** (voiceover) I saw the wrench stuck on the pipe.

**Specs:** (voiceover) And then?

**Steward:** (voiceover) I start pull it.

(Steward put in the book as he floats to pipe and start pulling it while Wolfgeist Brothers floating while chattering each other.)

**Clem:** (flashback; normal voice to Amadeus) Look! That's not your thinks about... (gasps; shocking to Steward) Steward, do not pull the... (Steward pull out a wrench as he cheers) ...wrench.

**Steward:** (flashback) What's wrong, Clem?

**Clem:** I tried doing fix the pipes and tried warn ya! If y'all pull out the wrench.

**Steward:** And then?

(Steward and Wolfgeist Brothers looking the pipes start shaking and come out the water.)

**Clem:** And then it's start flood in this basement!

(Pipes breaking as water coming while Steward and Wolfgeist Brothers screaming as spraying them by water as burst the doors and spraying other ghosts in all around B2/Boilerworks until stopped as Steward and Wolfgeist Brothers shocking and wetting.)

**Steward: **Uhh, sorry about the pipes was broken! (nervously laughs and give the wrench to Clem when still shocking and wetting) Here, Clem. (Give the wrench to Clem but falling by shocking) Umm... Don't worry about I'm curious about that. (nervously laughs as pick the wrench to hold Clem's hand as wrench to place on the Clem's hand and he closes Clem's fingers as hold it.) There's here go, Clem! (no reply to Clem still shocking as Steward nervously laughs) That was... ...an accident! (nervously laughs) Bye!

(Steward floats fast up from B2/Boilerworks as Wolfgeist Brothers fainted and fell on the water as shocking moment.)

(End of flashback aa cut back to JGV Survivors.)

**Specs:** So, that's why doesn't touch the things on the pipes in Boilerworks!

**Magico: **And that's why you're scared as fly away from Amadeus and Clem are mad at you from accidents!

**Steward:** (loudly as echoes) Yes! That's why I'm always clusmy as float away from accidents! As no one forgive me!

(Steward echoing last word in Weight Room as JGV Survivors pause in shocking and notice to 15 Boss Ghosts who shocking and light up the appears as looking to JGV Survivors when whole dust was uncovered as Johnny and Ug hold large sign as Johnny's revealed for remove the bandages like Steward's says as Magician Sisters and Serpci under it as Wolfgeist Brothers and Captain Fishook holding their girlfriends until says.)

**Wolfgeist Brothers and Morty:** (shocking) What?! You're always float away as clumsy?! As no one forgive you?!

(JGV Survivors screaming as floating to Training Room as 15 Boss Ghosts gasp as Magician Sisters and Serpci stand up and Ug and Johnny place large sign on as against the wall.)

**Morty:** They're getting away!

**Wolfgeist Brothers: **Not this time!

(Wolfgeist Brothers floating as Magician Sisters following them.)

**Nikki:** Wait for us, boys!

**King MacFrights: **Morty, why Wolfgeist Brothers always first looking for Steward?

**Morty:** Because they wanted be best friend to him.

**Dr. Potter:** Secretly, I doesn't like being dramatic to Wolfgeist Brothers when Steward fly away.

**Wolfgeist Brothers:** (offscreen) Not again!

**Morty and Dr. Potter:** (groan as rolling their eyes) Here we go again!

(9 Boss Ghosts float to Training Room while they shocking to Wolfgeist Brothers when opening control from bikes and treadmills as finding and they feeling worried as Magical Sisters watching them and then Wolfgeist Brothers stopped and groaning to Steward's gone.)

**Amadues:** Zhis no used it!

**Clem:** Yeah! Like Steward accident in Boilerworks!

**Kruller: **Forgetting about lost the mission! We're trying about current mission!

**Morty:** He's right, Amadeus and Clem! Since he's never gave up the many missions from trouble!

**Amadeus:** You're right... You both always right... We're never gave up!

**Clem: **He's right, guys! We're trying to reach the mission!

**Morty:** Okay! I got a plan, listen!

(14 Boss Ghosts cowering around as whispering for plans, pans to Yoga Room as JGV Survivors behind the wall and Steward looking thought the hole which Effect Vision Goggles as Dark-Light Mode.)

**Steward:** Nope, there's no sign of Joy Ghobies. (Wolfgeist Brothers coming out which cloak as seeing by Effect Vision Goggles' Dark-Light Mode; gasps as whispering) They're coming!

**Specs:** (whispering) Who is there?

**Steward:** (whispering) It's Wolfgeist Brothers.

**Magico:** (whispering) They're gonna hurts me from their girlfriends hur-...

**Steward: **(whispering) Shhh! Quite! Listen!

**Amadeus: **(offscreen) Brothers, ve're need ze mirror to Steward can seen from us!

(Steward gasps as cuts to Wolfgeist Brothers when cloak off as shadow appear.)

**Clem: **But where's mirror?

**Kruller:** Oh, (points at mirror) it's right over... (shocking to mirror was gone) ...there.

**Amadeus: **But it's right here!

**Clem:** I think survivors picked the mirror.

(Wolfgeist Brothers groaning until remain clam.)

**Amadeus:** Okay, ve're telling Morty for plans with it.

**Kruller: **This getting almost happy for almost floor!

**Amadeus and Clem: **Yeah!

(Wolfgeist Brothers phasing down as Magico quickly out from behind the wall.)

**Magico:** Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, guys!

**Specs:** Magico, stop being dramatic as relief for Wolfgeist Brothers was gone!

**Magico:** I know!

**Steward:** (holding press to Music-Proof Headset; To Magico) Shh! Quite! (To Luigi as speaking it) Sorry, Luigi! Magico being dramatic for now!

**Luigi:** (through to Steward's Music-Proof Headset) It's okay! Now. What-a happened then now?

**Steward:** I did Morty sad as Magician Sisters hugged him and then he's infected! It's called Joy Ghost Virus!

**Luigi: **That-a horrible!

**Steward: **Don't worry about me, buddy! I'll care that! Oh, forget to get the gift when my birthday before midnight!

**Luigi:** Okay! Luigi make cure and gift-a myself!

**Steward:** Okay! Goodbye, buddy!

**Luigi:** Ciao!

(Steward hang up as stopped holding press to Music-Proof Headset.)

**Steward:** Guys, I called Luigi for helping me as visits it before midnight.

**Specs:** Aye! That's great! Let's go, mates!

(JGV Survivors float to Shower Room while they heard three male voices when laughing as gasps and they float in backward to showers each one.)

**Amadeus: **(offscreen) Finally! Ve found you, Steward!

(Steward gasps and then whimpering.)

**Kruller:** (offscreen) Youse make right as doesn't clumsy...

**Clem:** (offscreen) Since y'all accident for you're curious about I tell about I couldn't done the fix the pipes, then we're making you to listen and right about I tell ya... Like y'all telling us!

(Steward gasps in horror as Wolfgeist Brothers cloak off as JGV Brothers screaming and Wolgeist Brothers eerie laughing until they saying.)

**Amadeus:** Ve knew you guys were hiding in behind the wall from Yoga Room!

**Clem:** And Steward called Luigi to helping you!

**Steward:** But, but how'd you know without seen us?!

**Clem:** Nikki's visions as overseeing.

**Amadeus:** Lindsey's ears as overheard.

**Kruller:** And Ginny's voices as speaking with our voice to fake of us.

**Steward: **Wow...

**Magico:** Okay then. Those guys was genius to plans with their friends even their girlfriends and Morty.

**Steward:** I'm so funny to those boys telling their girlfriends with no reasons!

(Steward laughing hardly as Wolfgeist Brothers blushing hardly and grunting while Magico and Specs feeling nervous.)

**Steward:** Make me stop! This make me funny for Wolfgeist Brothers telling to their girlfriends since I doing their embarrassment to them as I acting to Nikki to rock music with Clem!

(Steward continues laughing hardly as holding faucet while Wolfgeist Brothers still blushing hardly and grunting.)

**Clem:** Steward, just stop that laughing! Y'all making us embarrassing!

**Steward:** I can't help myself!

(Steward laughing as turns on the shower as whole steaming was out in Shower Room until Steward stopped laugh and Wolfgeist Brothers can't see everywhere in Shower Room as Magico and Specs gasp and turn on the showers while Wolfgeist Brothers floating to showers each one as holding the faucets.)

**Amadeus:** Okay, guys. On three!

**Clem:** One...

**Kruller:** Two...

**Wolfgeist Brothers:** Three!

(Wolfgeist Brothers turn off the showers as steaming was gone as JGV Survivors was gone too as they gasp as shocked.)

**Amadeus:** Vhere they're go?!

**Clem:** They're go to Pool!

(Wolfgeist Brothers phasing it but can't as they're start worried and tries to phasing and open doors of the rooms as no used.)

**Kruller:** We're can't go to the rooms!

**Clem:** Then who's this?

**Wolfgeist Brothers: **(gasp in realized) Magico!

(Wolfgeist Brothers screaming in anger as tires to open the door while pans to Pool as doors was glowing purple where JGV Survivors hiding as behind the scoreboard.)

**Steward: **Nice works, Magico!

**Magico:** You're welcome!

**Steward:** Okay, this plan is gonna...

**Johnny: **(offscreen) Time to play, boys!

**Steward:** That's what I trying to say that!

**Johnny:** (offscreen) Whatever you saying, Stewy!

**Specs:** (whimpering) I'm scared to water dodgeball game in Pool! Like a school gym!

**Magico:** (whispering) Quite! This will taking forever!

**Steward:** (whispering; gasps) I got an ideas! Magico, you shielding us as Johnny's throwing! Specs, you throwing him with volleyballs!

**Specs:** (quietly) WHAT?! Are you seriously about tha-...

(Steward covering Specs' mouth.)

**Steward:** (whispering) It's easy!

**Magico: **(whispering) Don't remember about we threw at Fishook?

**Specs**: (shocked in realize as uncovered; whispering) Ohh! Right! I forgot! But I really scared to strong ghosts!

**Steward:** (whispering) And I'm going to the draining switch as you distancing him. Got it?

**Magico and Specs:** (whispering) Got it!

**Steward:** Good! On three. One, two, three! High five!

(JGV Survivors high five each other, Steward hold up Mini Speaker as stick on the scoreboard as he thumb up to Magico and Specs who thumbs up to him as he cloak on and then Magico and Specs jump out from scoreboard as Specs picking volleyballs as he holding up one volleyball and Johnny pop out the pool and holding volleyball.)

**Specs:** Game's on!

**Johnny:** Wait a second! Where's Steward? He's still hiding the scoreboard?

**Magico:** Oh yes! He's in!

**Specs:** And safe!

(Magico and Specs nervously laughing as start swearing while Johnny feeling puzzling.)

**Johnny:** Okay then. Steward, are you in there?

(Cuts to Mini Speaker as light turn on as green.)

**Steward:** (in recording) I'm here, Johnny! We're talking about new skills of sports! As I'm watching it!

(Cuts to Magico and Specs smile in nervously as still swearing while Johnny feeling puzzling and then smile.)

**Johnny: **Okay, Steward! Let's do it!

(Magico and Specs sigh in relief as ready to battle of sport.)

**Specs:** (whispering) The plan was working...!

**Magico:** Specs!

(Specs screams and throws to Johnny with volleyball but Johnny dodges it.)

**Specs:** Magico, how to hit to Johnny when play the water dodgeba-...?

**Magico:** Take cover!

(Magico summon shielded card as covering him and Specs as volleyball hits it as Johnny grunts.)

**Magico:** Easy! Johnny ready to throw the volleyball as floating up on the pool!

**Specs: **Got it, Magic-O!

(Johnny holding volleyball and floating up as start throw as Specs same too but they pause as looking the draining switch was turning itself as arrow point going to yellow as drained but Johnny groan in pain by volleyball from Specs as Johnny falls on the pool as start drinking the water.)

**Magico:** Johnny, just a wind to turning the switch.

(Johnny spilt with water to draining switch as Steward screaming as cloak off and he turning the switch fast as dodge the water and then arrow on the yellow as the pool start draining as Johnny screams and tired the swim while twirling from drainer and then water of the pool was drained as Johnny stuck on the drainer along his tail as he tired get out while JGV Survivors looking down to Johnny.)

**Specs: **Now your chance, Steward!

**Steward:** Got it!

(JGV Survivors float down the pool as Steward pick the part as put it on the toolbox as they looking Johnny who smile.)

**Johnny:** You guys have great and smarter plans than Morty and Wolfgeist Brothers. You have been forgotten to one more plan to defeat you...

**Specs:** What is it?

**Johnny:** Strike out!

(Johnny holding remote and press green button as two electric laser guns pop out from side of pool as it loading and targeting to JGV Survivors who gasp as Johnny eerie laughs.)

**Johnny: **Morty told me about security in the gym as passed out to you! (eerie laughing as JGV Survivors hugs each other as scared) Good night, boys!

(Johnny press red button as two electric laser guns start shot to JGV Survivors but it got shooting to Johnny which screaming until it stopped and Johnny passed out as JGV Survivors shocking in moment to Johnny.)

**Magico:** But... We though it's shot us.

**Specs:** Yeah, but how?

**Steward:** Well, I did it!

**Magico and Specs:** (shocking) What?! You did it?!

**Steward: **(laughing) Yes, I did! I reprogrammed it to fire to Joy Ghobies!

**Specs:** But how?

**Steward: **Well... During adventure of The Spectral Catch as hiding with us when I used Past Visions to listen Morty and his friends' plans as I making to it as break up! (hold up Johnny's dumbbell and Chambrea's headband) During covering the whole Weight Room with dust as I took Johnny's dumbbell and Chambrea's headband without seen me! (laughing as put it in Dr. Potter's backpack) To The Dance Hall!

(JGV Survivors cheer and phasing up to 14F/The Dance Hall as Dance Floor while they looking around places with covered blue and purple liquid and darker with neon lights when turned on.)

**Steward:** Careful, guys! This is pretty sharp of dance!

(Eerie disco music was played as DJ Phantasmagloria appeared on the DJ desk as her arms was fire-shaped with blue and purple color as JGV Survivors gasp to DJ Phantasmagloria's revealed for remove the bandages and they start dancing and slapping their fingers.)

**Steward:** Remember, guys! Gloria was covered her eyes as special effect! Just covering our eyes from her!

**Magico and Specs:** Got it!

(DJ Phantasmagloria float on the dance floor as hold her wig and it up as shows her eyes as JGV Survivors scream and they covering their eyes with arms included Steward switch Sunglasses Mode on Effect Vision Goggles. DJ Phantasmagloria's eyes was blue and purple as bleeding it.)

**DJ Phantasmagloria:** Morty telling about you, he tries apology you as he tries forgive you until now... Now, hugs me, Stewy!

(DJ Phantasmagloria rise up her arms and floating to Steward as chasing until DJ Phantasmagloria stopped by holding from Magico and Specs holding her arms as take off as their hand was heated as shaking it.)

**Specs:** It's hot!

**Magico:** Me too!

(DJ Phantasmagloria pulling Magico and Specs to against the sides of records as opposite side. Steward floats on the middle of dance floor and looking sides of upper as record player and then looking up the disco ball as gasps as signaling to them for turn on the record players together ready.)

**Steward:** Gloria!

**DJ Phantasmagloria:** Stewy! I don't hurt you, I promise!

(DJ Phantasmagloria floats to Steward when stay away from middle as Steward slaps his fingers as Magico and Specs turn on the record players together as speakers and disco ball shaking as disco ball falls to DJ Phantasmagloria screams and then knocked out when fell on her as music stopped as Magico and Specs float on the dance floor looking DJ Phantasmagloria when knocked out as Steward pick last part from DJ Phantasmagloria's wig as put in the toolbox and take DJ Phantasmagloria's records as put in Dr. Potter's backpack.)

**Steward:** Guys, you means for now when I picks it?

**Magico and Specs:** Yes.

**Steward:** We're all collected 17 parts of Virus Curer!

(JGV Survivors cheering for complete collected 17 parts of Virus Curer.)

**Steward:** Come on guys! To last floor, Master Suite!

(JGV Survivors cheering as floating away up to 15F/Master Suite as 15 Boss Ghosts cloak off as they looking up and then looking DJ Phantasmagloria as Morty take his girlfriend in worried.)

**Morty:** Gloria! Gloria! Are you okay?!

(DJ Phantasmagloria wake up as Morty gasp in happily and hugs her.)

**Morty:** Oh Gloria! Are you okay!

**DJ Phantasmagloria:** Huh? (gasps) He's taken a last part of Virus Cuser!

(15 Boss Ghosts gasp in horror as they say.)

**Clem:** If Steward got all parts, then he'll fixes it and it'll cure us!

**Morty:** No! We're never give up then! We're start new plans without harm to him...

(Morty eerie laughing and then 15 Boss Ghosts joining him and then fade in of black screen.)


	8. Be Happy and Safely

There's another of my OCs.

**Dr. Al-Robert Plint** (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - Male Goob who working as chemist and he speaking British Accent.

**Dr. Pelly Flora** (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Female Oozer who working as gardener. She was gardner.

**Dr. Fally Forentor** (Voiced by Nolan North) - Male Slinker who working inventor and he speaking deep and high voice.

* * *

(Fade to 15F/Master Suite as Lounge while JGV Survivors looking the doors.)

**Steward:** This is it, guys. This last floor as Virus Curer back together from parts as repair.

**Specs:** I'm so excited about this!

**Magico:** Me too! I can't wait for this!

(JGV Survivors float to doors until they heard from projector switch room.)

**Male Voice: **(in barely eerie voice) Don't enter that!

**Steward:** Someone hiding from projector switch room!

**Male Voice: **Come on! Hurry, hide!

(JGV Survivors float as phase to projector switch room where there is no blue and purple liquid as shadow of Goob who green glasses was glowing as he packing with his backpack and turning around as his mouth splitting with blue and purple liquid but less and his eyes are incomplete full blue and purple color while JGV Survivors gasp as stay away.)

**Male Goob:** No, no, no! Don't be scared me! I'm not completely infected!

**JGV Survivors:** (confused) Huh?

**Steward:** (gasps in realized) Dr. Plint? Is that you?

(Light up as show to Dr. Al-Robert Plint with worried as his lab coat was messed with blue and purple liquid and scratching as holes and he wearing his backpack while JGV Survivors gasp to happened Dr. Plint.)

**Specs:** Dr. Al-Robert Plint! What's happened to you?

**Magico:** And you're not complete infected?

**Dr. Plint:** (in soft tone) Yes...

**Steward:** So, what's happened then?

**Dr. Plint:** (adjusts his glasses; in normal tone) Well...

(Flashback cuts to 7F/Garden Suites as Laboratory while Dr. Plint doing experiment and hold the book.)

**Dr. Plint:** (voiceover) I was doing an experiment to cure the plants...

**Steward:** (voiceover) That was so cool!

**Specs:** (voiceover) And then...

**Dr. Plint:** (voiceover) ...and then I heard screaming.

(Dr. Plint heard screaming as Dr. Forentor come in and screams then breathing.)

**Dr. Plint:** (flashback; in normal voice) Fally? What's going on?

**Dr. Forentor:** (flashback) Al-Robert! Take your stuffs as getting away from Joy Ghost Virus!

**Dr. Plint: **Joy Ghost Virus? (gasps) Oh no!

(Dr. Plint and Dr. Forentor heard screaming as Dr. Flora come in and screams as press the button as activated the security as Laboratory is glowing purple.)

**Dr. Flora: **(flashback) He's coming!

**Dr. Potter: **(flashback; offscreen as eerie voice) Pelly~? Where are you~?

(Botanist Ghosts gasp in horror with quite.)

**Dr. Plint:** What's happened to him?

**Dr. Flora:** He's got infected by his friends in 8th floor before Stage 4! Expect one of his friends.

**Dr. Forentor: **Who?

**Dr. Flora: **His grandson, Steward Flimtory.

**Dr. Plint:** Steward? He's not infected?

**Dr. Flora:** Yes! He's searching his friends was infected until his friends was all infected.

**Dr. Forentor:** He's infected?

**Dr. Flora:** No, Steward tried escape as away from his friends during Stage 4, he's got idea to stop them... He's hitting three times on the ceiling as chandelier fell on them.

**Dr. Plint: **But Steward can phase the ceiling but now he can't, how?

**Dr. Flora: **The ceiling was effect with magic since Dr. Potter's infected.

(Botanist Ghosts gasp in horror as they looking the door was banging.)

**Dr. Plint:** But no time for happened of story! Quick everyone, to the other room!

(Dr. Plint open the door as Botanist Ghosts enter in as locked the door as Dr. Potter smashed the door as his appearance is bandage covered to his end tail and mouth as wearing mask and his clothes covered blue and purple liquid and wearing one headset while he looking around in Laboratory as pans to dark room where Botanist Ghosts was showed the eyes even glowing green glasses was Dr. Plint.)

**Dr. Plint: **So, what's happened then?

**Dr. Flora:** They're passed out from fell the chandelier as they're going to Nature Medical Room along Steward.

**Dr. Plint:** So, what's about Stage 5?

**Dr. Flora:** Steward stopped cry as he forgive to Morty until 6 o'clock as 16 Boss Ghost being start Stage 5 as completely turned Joy Ghobies as Steward flying away to below the basement and then Boss Ghosts start infecting everyone!

**Dr. Plint:** Oh no!

**Dr. Flora: **Unless...

**Dr. Plint: **Unless?

**Dr. Flora: **Steward is finding the cure before infected him.

**Dr. Plint: **Cool! But where's Fally?

**Dr. Flora: **Let's check him as turn on the light.

(Turn on the light as Dr. Flora holds the switch along she and Dr. Plint was showed the light as revealed the room is Botany Lab while Dr. Plint and Dr. Flora looking in shocked to Dr. Forentor who groan and Joy Ghobie now as he smile and eerie laughing to Dr. Plint and Dr. Flora who screaming to Dr. Forentor.)

**Dr. Flora:** Fally!

**Dr. Plint: **(struttling) But-but-but-but h-h-how i-i-it's g-g-get h-h-here?!

**Dr. Potter:** (offscreen) I did!

(Dr. Plint and Dr. Flora gasp as Dr. Potter cloak off as next to Dr. Forentor and smile to Dr. Plint and Dr. Flora who scared.)

**Dr. Plint and Dr. Flora: **Dr. Potter!

**Dr. Potter:** That's right, guys! During telling about happened of Joy Ghost Virus, I deactivated the security as phase in, if you enter Botany Lab, and then I hugged Dr. Forentor as I shuts his mouth as calm down. He's infected now, I telling him for feeling harmless and happy as join me.

**Dr. Plint:** (struttling) But-but how y-y-you know t-t-the p-p-p-password of s-s-security?!

**Dr. Potter: **(deadpanned) Don't remember, I'm the boss of Garden Suite as always looking and watching of your working?

**Dr. Plint and Dr. Flora:** (shocking in realized) Ohhh! (faceplaming) I forgotten it!

(Dr. Forentor floating to Dr. Plint and Dr. Flora who screaming but he floating and hugging to Dr. Flora who struggling and turning eerie voice and blue and purple liquid coming out the mouth as he hugging her as Dr. Plint gasps to Dr. Flora.)

**Dr. Plint: **Pelly!

(Dr. Potter floating to Dr. Plint screaming as start chasing around Botany Lab until Dr. Potter holding Dr. Plint's tail as Dr. Plint struggling to let it go but Dr. Potter pull in as hugging Dr. Plint who tries let it go as start slowly splitting blue and purple liquid from come out of his mouth and his eyes start turns slowly changing with blue and purple eyes, he reaching garden knife on the table and take it.)

**Dr. Plint:** (in barely eerie voice) Get off... from me!

(Dr. Plint swing/slash to Dr. Potter's left eye and removed the mask as his mouth was sharp as coming out blue and purple liquid as let him go as Dr. Plint phases the door as Dr. Potter screaming in agony and crying as hold his left eye as floating backward to First Aid on the table and pick it as open it and pick the bandage pad in crying and then he placed left eye with bandage pad as stop crying and breathing, then growling and turn looking in angrily.)

**Dr. Potter:** (in distorted with eerie voice) Where are you, Dr. Plint?! (looking around until Dr. Plint looking him in through half body) There you are!

(Dr. Potter floating and eerie laughing to door but can't phase it.)

**Dr. Potter: **What the?

(Flashback cuts to Atrium where Dr. Plint holding press the door with Anti-Ghost Toucher Remote as heavily breathing until Dr. Potter bangs the door as Dr. Plint screams as Dr. Potter's left arm pop out from hole of wall as he touches the wall as Dr. Plint whimpering and stay away.)

**Dr. Plint:** (voiceover) And I floating away from Garden Suite as no longer safe there...

(Dr. Plint floating away up as dropped the garden knife and it falls into Dr. Potter's left arm as cuts it as Dr. Potter screaming in agony as pans to 15F/Master Suite as Lounge where Dr. Plint hiding projector switch room as he heard the screaming as he's relief and sitting on the box.)

(End flashback as fade back to JGV Survivors and Dr. Plint.)

**Steward:** Wait! You're cut Dr. Potter's left eye and left arm?!

**Dr. Plint:** Yes, am I...

**Specs:** Don't be sad for him...

**Magico:** Yeah, like Morty. You want join us?

**Dr. Plint:** Yes, I'm in as getting away from Morty.

**Steward:** (gasps) Morty! Oh no! Come on, guys! Go to the Hallway before everyone find us!

(JGV Survivors phase to Hallway where darker than other floors as glowing blue and purple liquid.)

**Steward:** Okay, there's four objects in the four rooms each one! But go to Library!

(JGV Survivors phase to Library where dark blue book with light blue digital line as title says "Mechanical Steps" on the safe plate.)

**Specs:** Now I'll take it!

(Steward bump to Specs stopped.)

**Steward:** Hold on second!

(Steward hold up bottle of power as open it as turn it upside-down and then he big patting it as big covering in the Library as JGV Survivors coughing until uncovered it by Steward holding vacuum cleaner as Library was lasers on the place.)

**Steward:** I knew was trouble as they here. Shall I going to?

(Other ghosts of JGV Survivors nod as Steward floating as dodging the lasers to switch as pull down as shut down the lasers and JGV Surviviors cheer as Dr. Plint picks and hold Mechanical Steps as Steward floats to his friends as they heard the voices from Hallway.)

**Steward:** (whispering) They're here! Guys, I got an idea! You guys battle our friends and I taking three objects from three rooms and then I go to Main Observation Room as repairs Virus Cuser!

**All expert Steward: **(shocking) WHAT?!

**Magico:** But you can't going by yourself!

**Specs: **Getting scary for you!

**Dr. Plint:** And they'll infecting you!

**Steward:** I know, but we're together to make it for done it!

**Magico:** (hugs Steward) Careful yourself, Stewy!

**Specs:** (patting Steward's shoulder) Trying to make it!

**Dr. Plint: **(gives Mechanical Steps to Steward who takes it) Here it go! You can do this!

**Steward:** Okay... Thank, guys!

(Steward phases out with his power, Super Speed as JGV Survivors wave to Steward.)

**Magico:** Okay, survivors! Let's fight!

(JGV Survivors float out to Hallway as they hold up their weapons; Dr. Plint holds metal baseball bat, Magico holds magic cards and Specs holds bomb of barrel while 16 Boss Ghosts appear here as stare JGV Survivors.)

**Morty:** Where's my brother?

**Dr. Plint: **Oh Morty! He's in the other three rooms whatever for he's here as other places.

**Morty:** Guys! You going to other three rooms as find him! Me, Gloria, Chambrea, Wolfgeist Brothers and Magician Sisters are talking them about Steward!

**15 Boss Ghosts:** Yes, Morty!

(7 Boss Ghosts floats into different three rooms as Morty, DJ Phantasmagloria, Chambrea, Wolfgeist Brothers and Magician Sisters glare at JGV Survivors who make position for ready to battle.)

**Dr. Plint:** (whispering) Listen, boys! Our friends have special effects of Joy Virus Ghost as avoid it, got it! (Other ghosts of JGV Survivors nod in courage) Good! (speaking out as loud) Let's fight!

(JGV Survivors fighting to Morty, DJ Phantasmagloria, Chambrea, Wolfgeist Brothers and Magician Sisters attacks; DJ Phantasmagloria throw her flame records to Specs but Magico shielding to Specs with shielded card as Dr. Plint come with them, Magico summoning bomb cards as he throwing it as sticking to Chambrea's hair, Magician Sisters' hats and DJ Phantasmagloria's wig as it explodes as Morty and Wolfgeist Brothers gasp as The Star Girls Ever against the wall and sliding down as groaning.)

**Morty:** (along Wolfgeist Brothers' say) Gloria!

**Amadeus:** (along Morty, Kruller and Clem's say) Lindsey!

**Kruller:** (along Morty, Amadeus and Clem's say) Ginny!

**Clem:** (along Morty, Amadeus and Kruller's say) Nikki!

**Morty and Wolfgeist Brothers:** (gasp) Chambrea!

**Magico:** Uh-no, here we go again!

**Specs:** I'm so scared!

**Dr. Plint: **Huh? What's wrong?

**Magico:** Before come to you as join us, Wolfgeist Brothers are jealous to my team along me as Steward's happy about me and my friends' tricks and then me and Steward are battle to Magician Sisters when they're happy to Steward, not even me as they're angry to me since Steward was happy about my team!

(Dr. Plint and Specs shocking moment to Magico's telling about adventure of Twisted Suites.)

**Specs:** Wow! That's harsh!

**Magico: **I know it! Even those boys are jealously (Morty and Wolfgeist Brothers shock as turning around) about me!

(Morty and Wolfgeist Brothers growl as floating in anger as Dr. Plint and Specs looking to Morty and Wolfgeist Brothers floating as behind Magico as Dr. Plint and Specs start scared.)

**Specs:** Uhhh, Magico?

**Magico: **Because their girlfriends defeated and start angry to me but they liked Steward as never mad to him, why?

(Morty and Wolfgeist Brothers floating and screaming in anger as start loading their weapons to Magico.)

**Specs:** Because... RIGHT BEHIND YOU!

(Magico shocking and turns around Morty and Wolfgeist Brothers who floating fast and start hit with their weapons as Magico screaming as Morty and Wolfgeist Brothers hit Magico's shielded card as it explodes as covering until it cleared as Morty and Wolfgeist Brothers shocking to Magico still rise up the arms as closing his eyes and open his eyes as shocking to JGV Survivors inside forcefield by Magico.)

**Dr. Plint:** Wow! You did it?!

**Magico:** I did? (gasps) I did it!

**Morty and Wolfgeist Brothers:** How the...?

(Morty and Wolfgeist Brothers grunt in angrily, then screaming and hitting Magico's forcefield as Magico getting tires for holding longer while Dr. Plint and Specs looking to Morty and Wolfgeist Brothers.)

**Dr. Plint:** I wonder Steward take three objects from three rooms.

(Cuts to Drawing Room where King MacFrights, Serpci and Captain Fishook looking around as finding Steward.)

**Captain Fishook: **Nope! Steward wasn't here!

**King MacFrights:** No! He was here!

**Serpci: **He used power to appear the lasers as flips the switch and get a blowtorch.

**King MacFrights:** That's correct!

**Captain Fishook:** But Steward was here! It's means...

**Serpci and Captain Fishook:** (gasp) He's cloaking on!

**King MacFrights: **Yes! That's make perfect from me!

(King MacFrights eerie laughing until he, Serpci and Captain Fishook looking a bomb flying on the ground as it fusing in.)

**Captain Fishook:** (gasps) Smoke bomb!

**King MacFrights:** Smoke what?!

(Smoke bomb explodes as smokes was covering whole of Drawing Room as they can't wait as trying touches to find.)

**King MacFrights:** Ahh! I can't everything!

**Captain Fishook:** Even your visions to see cloaked ghosts?

**King MacFrights: **Yes! Since Steward wears me with a knight helmet but backward!

**Serpci:** (hearing a clacking sound) You boys hearing that?

**King MacFrights and Captain Fishook: **Where?

(King MacFrights and Captain Fishook dump each other and lying down.)

**Serpci:** (points at something) There it is!

(King MacFrights and Captain Fishook floating up and looking to Serpci's point was mill was turning itself.)

**King MacFrights: **Aha! There you are, Steward!

(King MacFrights jump to mill as holding as it doesn't move.)

**King MacFrights: **Huh? But, but I see that!

(Smoke cleared and uncovered of Drawing Room as the safe plate was empty as King MacFrights, Serpci and Captain Fishook gasp.)

**Captain Fishook:** He's taken a blowtorch!

**King MacFrights:** Great! Just great!

**Serpci:** Don't worry, boys. He'll infected very soon...

(King MacFrights and Captain Fishook turning smile and they eerie laughing along Serpci. Cuts to Morty and Wolfgeist Brothers continue hitting Magico's forcefield as Dr. Plint and Specs sitting down and watching them as Magico grunting to his power was too longer holding until The Star Girls Ever awake up as Morty and Wolfgeist Brothers stopped hitting and Magico stopped holding his power as lying down, Morty and Wolfgeist Brothers happily gasp and floating to The Star Girls Ever as Dr. Plint and Specs floating away with holding Magico to Library from Morty and Wolfgeist Brothers was helping them to floating up as Morty and Wolfgeist Brothers hugs their girlfriends as Chambrea watch to them in happy and she's sad as everyone looking at Chambrea.)

**Morty:** Don't be sad about miss for your boyfriend, Steward.

**Chambrea:** (pause as blushes) What?

**Lindsey:** Yes, he'll love to you!

**Chambrea:** Thank, guys!

**Ginny:** Uhh, Guys? (everyone looking to her; points at JGV Survivors) They're getting away!

(Morty, DJ Phantasmagloria, Chambrea, Wolfgeist Brothers, Nikki and Lindsey gasp as Morty and Wolfgeist Brothers floating as The Star Girls Ever following them.)

**Chambrea:** Boys, stop!

(Morty, DJ Phantasmagloria, Chambrea, Wolfgeist Brothers and Magician Sisters phase to Library as they floating as finding them, pans to inside lower-right side of bookshelf where JGV Survivors looking worried.)

**Specs: **(quitely) Oh, Steward! Hurry up!

(Cuts to Master Bedroom where Chef Soulfflé and Dr. Potter looking around as finding Steward.)

**Chef Soulfflé:** So Ollie, what's object in bedroom?

**Dr. Potter: **Oh! That's my energy flower on the an oil soil! It's called Fuel Ivy!

**Chef Soulfflé:** What's doing with it?

**Dr. Potter: **It's very rare of my experimental plants! It's full fuel and longest last as empty in mechanical! (eerie laughing and floating to lever as holding it) I'll show you! (flips the lever as picture flames open to the switch was already flipped and the safe plate was empty as Chef Soulfflé shocking it) Behold! Fuel Iv-! (shocking to the safe plate was empty) WHAT?! WHERE IS IT?!

**Chef Soulfflé:** Steward taken it. (Dr. Potter start screaming) Oh no! Not again!

(Chef Soulfflé covering his ears as Dr. Potter eerie screaming as soundwave through in 15F/Master Suite as everyone covering their ears even Steward in Master Bathroom as Library to JGV Survivors cloak off as out of inside lower-right side of bookshelf as everyone uncover for Dr. Potter finally stopped screaming as Morty, DJ Phantasmagloria, Chambrea, Wolfgeist Brothers and Magician Sisters looking JGV Survivors.)

**Nikki:** There they are!

(JGV Survivors tires floating away but they stopped by Nikki and Amadeus who holding their powers as Morty, DJ Phantasmagloria, Chambrea, Wolfgeist Brothers and Magician Sisters floating to JGV Survivors who grunting as hard to moving.)

**Morty:** Boys, what's Steward's doing with?

**Magico:** I-I don't know!

(Morty uses Electric Power to JGV Survivors when screaming in pain.)

**Clem:** Lies! You telling about Steward's doing with four objects!

(JGV Survivors continue screaming in pain by shocking with electric from Morty.)

**Magico:** (whimpering in pain) Steward! Where are you?!

(Cuts to Master Bathroom where Ug and Johnny guarding box of nuts and bolts on the bathtub as Steward cloak off as looking to box of nuts and bolts.)

**Steward:** (whispering) There it is... Box of nuts and bolts! But how to get away of those two? Hmmm... (gasps as got an idea) I know! (laughing as speaking out; in Morty's voice) Boys! Coming me! Quick! Something problem to tell!

**Johnny: **Come on, buddy!

(Johnny floats exit of Master Bathroom as Ug follows him.)

**Ug:** Wait for me!

(Steward looking Ug and Johnny leaving as he floating to the switch and he holding lever.)

**Steward: **This is perfect!

(Steward cackles and flipped down as shut down the lasers, he floating and take to box of nuts and bolts and put it in the toolbox. Steward laughing and cloak on. Cuts back to JGV Survivors still screaming in pain by shocking with electric from Morty as his friends watching them.)

**Magico:** Okay, okay! I telling the trust! Steward getting safe from his nightmare! He's want be happy and safely!

**Morty:** Well, what's he doing by himself?

**Specs:** He's defend himself as he defecting you! As he never give up from his nightmare!

(Morty, DJ Phantasmagloria, Chambrea, Wolfgeist Brothers and Magician Sisters gasp as Morty stopped using his power.)

**Morty and Clem:** It's that telling the truth?!

**Magico: **Yes! Now please! Let it us!

**Ug and Johnny:** Guys!

(Morty, DJ Phantasmagloria, Chambrea, Wolfgeist Brothers and Magician Sisters floating out of Library as holding JGV Survivors with Nikki and Amadeus' powers as 16 Boss Ghosts floating out the other rooms and they going on the middle of Hallway.)

**Morty:** What's going on?!

**Ug:** It's Steward taken all four objects!

**14 Boss Ghosts:** What?!

**Johnny:** Yeah! Ug and I are telling to you, Mort!

**Morty:** Steward never give up from his nightmare as he's defend himself! Since... (in sad tone) ...he's alone.

(Everyone expect Morty gasp as Morty slaps his fingers as all other Joy Ghobies was appeared as JGV Survivors screams.)

**Morty:** Amadeus and Nikki, you take for them.

**JGV Survivors:** Ah! No!

**Morty:** It's too late now, survivors.

(14 Boss Ghosts floating and cloak on to Main Observation Room while Amadeus and Nikki give JGV Survivors to Joy Ghobies who holding and hugging JGV Survivors who who screaming and struggling as turning eerie voice and blue and purple liquid coming out the mouths while Amadeus and Nikki floating away as join their friends and then they cloak off.)

(Cuts to Main Observation Room where Steward takes off Dr. Potter's backpack and then opening it and toolbox as holding up Mechanical Steps, blowtorch, Fuel Ivy, box of nuts and bolts, all parts of Virus Curer and blueprint. Steward press Sunglasses Mode of Effect Vision Goggles as opening Mechanical Steps and blueprint of Virus Curer.)

**Steward:** Okay, Steward! Start repair!

(Steward fixing Virus Curer as looking Mechanical Steps and blueprint of Virus Curer as 17 parts on the main part of Virus Curer with blowtorch as tightening with tools, picks one piece of Fuel Ivy inside Virus Curer and he done it with Virus Curer as he hold it.)

**Steward: **Yes! It's finished! And starting to cure!

(Steward press button to Virus Curer but he looking up many eyes and smile to him when eerie laughing as Steward turn on his flashlight as light to up was 16 Boss Ghosts when finally wake from cold out as Steward screaming in horror.)

**Steward: **But how'd you awake up and to get here?!

**Ginny: **After you knocked us aa you leaving the floor, when full energy from virus as healed head hurt.

**Amadeus:** Und ve're following you as ve're cloaking on.

**Steward:** What start following me as cloaking on you?

**Clem:** (points at himself) Me.

**Steward:** (shocking) WHAT?! You're first following me as cloaking you to telling the friends to joined immediately, when I going up to top floor?!

**Clem:** Yes, when we're watched you.

**Dr. Potter:** And there's no one escape here for you, Steward!

(Steward start pressing button to Virus Curer as 16 Boss Ghosts gasps.)

**Clem: **Oh no, you don't!

(Clem throws Steward with wrench as Steward knocks his head as dropped Virus Curer while it floating and then breaking into pieces by Clem with his power while Steward gasps and hold up Kruller's water gun from Dr. Potter's backpack as Dr. Potter gasps.)

**Dr. Potter:** He's putted our stuffs in my backpack!

**King MacFrights:** I've got an idea!

(King MacFrights cloak on as Steward screams to King MacFrights as Steward looking him, the hook floating to attaches Dr. Potter's backpack, then it pulling up as Steward takes off as spins as throw Kruller's water gun to Kruller catch his water gun and Steward falling down on the floor. King MacFrights cloak off and pick Dr. Potter's backpack as he floating his friends when picking his main weapon as Dr. Potter wear his backpack. Morty gasps in happily to his megaphone.)

**Morty: **My megaphone! It's not break!

**Clem: **See? I told ya, Morty!

**King MacFright:** Okay, now time to hug!

(16 Boss Ghosts floating and rise the arms as put weapons on their places as safe to Steward who screaming and chasing around the room but he stop by at front him as surrounded while he floating side but stop and keep floating by Amadeus holding Steward's tail as he tired get off.)

**Steward:** Let... me... go!

(Amadeus holding Steward's tail while Kruller and Clem joined him as holding and then pulling out Steward's tail as he still floating fast as Nikki take Effect Vision Goggles, Lindsey take Music-Proof Headset and Ginny take Safe and Volume Mask while Steward screaming and covering ears from creepy eerie music as start stop floating slowly as pulling out to Wolfgeist Brothers as they're hugging to Steward when tired get off from hug.)

**16 Boss Ghosts:** Now, you join us, Steward!

(13 Boss Ghosts floating to Steward when start come out blue and purple liquid from mouth and screaming with almost eerie voice as worried, then they hugging to Steward when screaming in echo and almost eerie voice and passed out while 16 Boss Ghosts let him as Steward sitting on the floor as he passed out.)

**Morty: **Okay, guys. He's passed out now. (To Dr. Potter) Potter, your experiment?

**Dr. Potter: **I got this!

(Dr. Potter hold up Affect Effect Bloom as he open the lid as pop out the flowers.)

**Chef Soulfflé: **You got zhis, big brother.

(Dr. Potter nods to Chef Soulffé while Dr. Potter floats and holding Affect Effect Bloom along Morty holding a gift to Steward.)

**Dr. Potter: **Morty, hold this.

(Morty takes as holds Affect Effect Bloom and Dr. Potter pick two flowers and deep inhales and then exhales.)

**Morty: **Be careful, grandfather.

(Dr. Potter plug two flowers onto Steward while he start green glowing with electric around whole body as screaming in pain with passed out while Morty and Dr. Potter float back from Steward as 16 Boss Ghosts start worried.)

**Clem: **Dr. Potter, what's happening?!

**Dr. Potter: **It's start remove the affect effect from Steward!

**King MacFrights: **And probably he start form from the bandages! Like me!

(Steward start growing his lower arms was blue and purple color as on the virus liquid for his hands, his upper arms was same lower arms expect electric powers as glowing and his end tail was shaped like lightning bolt with blue and purple colors as the bandages was removed as rid it and two flowers shot the sky into vase of Affect Effect Bloom as Steward turned glowing blue and purple as two flowers into two antennas as it's blue and purple color from his top of the head and then stopped while 16 Boss Ghosts shocking to Steward's revealed for remove the bandages.)

**Morty and Wolfgeist Brothers: **Wow!

**King MacFrights: **Expect his own!

**Morty: **Potter, are you sure it's worked?

**Dr. Potter: **We'll let's see for him.

(16 Boss Ghosts notice Steward eerie groan as he's awake.)

**Amadeus: **Guys, he's wake up.

(Cuts to Steward's view to open the eyes as blurred view to many colors.)

**Morty: **(in echo and soft tone) Steward? Hey, Steward? Are you okay? How you feel?

(Steward's view as focus to normal visions while 16 Boss Ghosts staring at Steward while Amadeus and Clem holding Steward's upper arms and Kruller holding Steward's whole body as they behind him along Morty holding a gift.)

**Steward:** (in eerie voice with soft tone) I'm feeling... good.

(Steward gasps as covered the mouth for his voice was completely eerie from lower arms as he shocking his lower arms while his left eye was purple and right eye was blue.)

(Cuts to Steward start struggling as 16 Boss Ghosts start worring as Wolfgeist Brothers holding him while Magician Sisters holding Steward's body as joined as Steward whimpering and struggling in fear as tiring get off.)

**Steward:** (in eerie voice) I don't want to this and this is all my fault!

(Cuts to Chambrea and Morty floating to Steward who still struggling as holding by Wolfgeist Brothers and Magician Sisters. Chambrea kisses Steward when shocking and stop struggling slowly as calm down and Steward crying.)

**Steward: **(in sad soft tone with eerie voice) I-I don't understand this!

**Chambrea:** Steward, this it isn't your fault, this it is our fault!

**Morty:** Yeah, like you did two days ago!

(Morty wiping off Steward's tears as he stopped crying.)

**Steward:** (in soft tone) I... I'm so sorry I did you sad from I'm upset when you broke my tasks, Morty...

**Morty: **(in soft tone) I know... We're forgiven each other. (hugs to Steward who smiling; To Wolfgeist Brothers and Magician Sisters) Guys, let him go.

(Wolfgeist Brothers and Magician Sisters let Steward as he looking new appears after he's infected and then he looking Morty holding gift as give to him as he take it.)

**Morty: **Welcome to team, little brother...

(Steward open the gift as he surprise and pick his new Multi-Color and Type Pen and Notebook with his lower arms.)

**Steward:** My new pen and notebook...

(Steward looking to 16 Boss Ghosts smiling to Steward as they're holding balloons each one as shaped like floor gems and their main colors when Morty holding two balloons as one was dark blue and 8th floor gem shaped and other one was light blue and B1 gem shaped.)

**16 Boss Ghosts: **Happy Birthday, Steward!

(Cuts to Steward turning smile and floating Morty as they hugging each other as he give light blue balloon to Steward.)

**Steward:** Thank you, everyone! (soft tone) And big brother.

**Morty: **You're welcome, little brother...

(15 Boss Ghosts join them as they're group hug as they smiling until 17 Boss Ghosts heard familiar voice screaming, they floating as phasing to 1F/Grand Lobby as they looking and finding screaming came from until Steward look at the desk.)

**Steward:** Guys! I found him! It's Luigi!

**16 Boss Ghosts: **Luigi?

(16 Boss Ghosts join Steward as they looking Luigi who wearing hazard suit as cowering. Then he looking to 17 Boss Ghosts and screaming as jump up from desk and walking back as 17 Boss Ghosts floating to Luigi.)

**Luigi:** S-s-stay back!

(Luigi stop walking as against by closed entrance doors as he scared to 17 Boss Ghosts who smile and the Steward grabs and hugging Luigi who struggling and then paused.)

**Luigi:** What? I'm-a not infected? Because I'm immune?

(17 Boss Ghosts eerie laughing as Luigi confused?)

**17 Boss Ghosts:** No, you're not infected!

**Steward:** The joy-feeling virus is infects to ghosts only! Because it's named Joy Ghost Virus, right?

**Luigi:** Oh right! (nervous chuckles) Oh, Steward! I got-a gift to you!

(Luigi holds up as give a blue gift with green ribbons to Steward who hold it with lower arms as open it with upper arms as Steward gasps in happily as hold up a toy of Luigi with upper arms.)

**Steward:** It's a toy of yourself, Luigi! Thank you!

**Luigi:** You're welcome! (realized) Oh! I know about cure of Joy Ghost Virus!

**Dr. Potter:** What is it?

**Luigi:** Two months.

**17 Boss Ghosts:** (shocking) Two months?!

**Luigi:** Joy Ghost Virus' lifted is two months. Who is first and last of infected?

**Morty:** I'm a first.

**Steward: **And I'm a last.

(All lights of The Last Resort was turned on as Luigi and 17 Boss Ghosts looking it and then looking Elec who doesn't Joy Ghobie or infected.)

**Elec:** Hey everyone! I'm fixed it in two days as now!

(Elec shocking in realized and looking Luigi and 17 Boss Ghosts who blank state to him until Steward floating and hugging to Elec who struggling.)

**Clem:** Well, Elec is a last of infected now!

(Luigi and 17 Boss Ghosts laughing as Elec was completely infected as passed out.)

**Steward: **Clem?

**Clem: **Yes?

**Steward:** I'm sorry about accident for pipes.

**Clem:** It's okay, buddy.

**Amadeus: **Stewy, I'm sorry for Clem und I angry for you after accident.

**Steward:** It's okay... ...best friend.

(Wolfgeist Brothers gasp as they hold as pull Morty.)

**Wolfgeist Brothers:** We're together?

**Steward:** Yes.

(Blue Brothers and Wolfgeist Brothers hugging other each.)

**Morty:** We're called...

**The Best Boys Forever:** ...The Best Boys Forever!

(The Best Boys Forever cheering and then fade in of black screen.)

* * *

**2 Months Later**

(Fade to 1F/Grand Lobby where cleaned as new and Steward who sitting as place the desk as he back to normal as normal outfits after two months as he happy to looking around.)

**Steward: **(in normal voice; sigh in happily) Everything is fine from two months ago...

**Morty: **(offscreen; in normal voice) Steward!

**Steward: **It's time!

(Steward floating outside of The Last Resort as he joined to 16 Boss Ghosts who they all back to normal as playing with activities. Steward looking other members of The Best Boys Forever sitting to next tree as he join them.)

**Kruller: **(in normal voice) Steward! How your day!

**Steward: **It's fine and we're back to normal after two months.

**Clem: **(in normal voice) Hey, Steward! You liked finally outside of The Last Resort?

**Steward: **Yes.

**Amadeus:** (holding his phone; in normal voice) Hey! Take a picture!

(The Best Boys Forever join as together to picture for Amadeus press it and it appears for picture of The Best Boys Forever with five stickers of floor gems and texts on the bottom said "The Best Boys Forever" and then fade in of black screen.)


End file.
